Starfall on Remnant
by silencian
Summary: Essentially follows the adventures of a SI/OC character in the world of RWBY given the powers and technology of a Terran Commander.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft (Blizzard) or RWBY (Rooster Teeth)**

AN: This will be semi disorientating as I am now posting the main story-line from the beginning as I have some stockpiled work now. I'll leave the snippets of later story-line until the story gets a little further along before removing them until they come up in the story naturally.

* * *

 **Initiating System**

 **\- 25%**

 **\- 50%**

 **\- 75%**

 **\- 100%**

 **System Started**

 **Welcome Player 1**

 **Please follow the tutorial provided**

'What? I must really be out of it…'

 **Stage 1 -**

 **Please select initial media**

'I'd play some Starcraft 2 if it wasn't for this headache… nap time it is.'

 **Media confirmed: Starcraft 2**

 **Analyzing**

 **Granting abilities**

'I'm hearing things i swear…'

 **Stage 2 -**

 **Spinning for random world selection**

 **World selected: RWBY**

'RWBY? Hell yeah, but first some sleep.'

 **Tutorial will continue in your new world! Have fun!**

Zzzz…

* * *

5 Hours later, Remnant, Uncharted island

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought as I gazed upon a coastline of rolling waves. Honestly this must be one hell of a dream, everything is so fresh and so clean. I can't even remember the last time I found myself on a cool sandy beach, but this feels so real.

 **Welcome to Remnant**

'Uh huh… sure.' I thought before slapping myself in an attempt to wake up.

 **Tutorial resuming, please run through the basic system commands!**

 **\- Inventory**

 **\- Status**

 **\- Skills/abilities**

 **\- Menu**

'This is kinda cool for a dream… inventory?' Realizing I was likely within my own dreams I decided to go along with it until proven otherwise.

 **Inventory**

 **\- Terran starter kit**

 **\- Zerg starter kit (locked)**

 **\- Protoss starter kit (locked)**

'Starter kit? Well I'll take what I can get. Status.'

 **Status**

 **\- Level 1**

 **\- Hp: 100/100**

 **\- Mp: (locked)**

'Level 1? Starting from the bottom i see. Skills.'

 **Skills**

 **\- Stealth**

 **\- Blink (locked)**

 **\- Regeneration (locked)**

'Terran stealth, Protoss blink, and Zerg regeneration, survival skills really. Menu!'

 **Menu**

 **\- Save (locked)**

 **\- Load (locked)**

 **\- Pause**

 **\- BGM (** On **/Off)**

 **\- Hud/Map (On** /off **)**

 **Tutorial complete, good luck commander!**

'I should be waking up about now…'

 **Nope, this is real**

'Any minute now'

 **Please accept reality and survive! Have fun!**

'On the off chance this is real, I need to work fast. This is remnant we're talking about. Inventory!'

 **Inventory**

 **\- Terran starter kit**

 **\- Zerg starter kit (locked)**

 **\- Protoss starter kit (locked)**

'Well I am human, so I can understand why zerg and protoss were locked. Terran starter kit!'

 **Terran Starter Kit**

 **\- Hostile Environment Stealth Suit**

 **\- C-20A Sniper Rifle 5x Magazine (120 Rounds)**

 **\- 4x Automated SCV**

 **\- 1 weeks worth of Terran rations**

 **\- 1 Resource converter**

 **\- Retinal Data Chip**

'Looks like I rolled a ghost build, better suit up and deploy my SCV's' I thought as four crates and four robotic SCV's appeared out of thin air in front of me. Searching through the crates I found their contents to be the rations, suit, ammo, and sniper rifle from the kit along with material for a resource converter. Taking a moment to suit up and familiarize myself with the C-20A rifle I repacked the rations and turned to my SCV's.

"Report in SCV's." I commanded towards the lifeless machines.

"Fully operational, ready for assignment." Four robotic voices replied.

"Begin clearing part of the treeline on this island to make space for the resource converter. Immediately construct it once space is made." I commanded my group of SCV's. The beach quickly became full of activity as trees were cut and stacked rapidly.

'May as well climb a tree and look around while i wait.'

* * *

3 Hours Later

* * *

The sounds of construction, raw metal being molded into place filled my ears. Yet, something primal could be heard beneath the symphony of SCV's at work. Roars, fearsome and strong sounded from afar. Knowing the world of remnant from behind a screen was nothing like being in it yourself.

'Best get a move on.' I thought before jumping down from my high tree and breaking into a jog towards the nearly finished resource converter. Crossing the relatively short distance at speed I finally could see the fruits of my SCV's efforts. A structure similar to an extractor mixed with a factory had begun to take shape, I can only hope it will provide me some security for the night.

"Status report." I commanded to a nearby SCV.

"Resource converter 95% complete, additional orders commander?" The SCV sounded off mechanically.

"Immediately start operating the converter upon its completion, I assume it will create base minerals and vespene for us to work with?"

"Different materials will provide better conversions into our required resources. Over time we will be able to produce additional SCV's and converters to expedite the process." The SCV replied.

"Carry on." I commanded before walking towards the completed blast door of the converter. Within a vast array of advanced machinery covered the walls and tables. Finally I had something to work with, reaching into my suit pocket I pulled out the data chip from the kit, holding it up to my eye it flickered to life in a burst of silver light.

 **New user detected, imprinting data chip.**

 **\- 25%**

 **\- 50%**

 **\- 75%**

 **\- 100%**

 **Brace for light headache.**

'How do i brace for a headache?' I thought before pain surged through my head forcing me to my knees. Images flashed through my mind like a condensed movie as I held my head. However just as soon as it began it ended. Slowly returning to my feet as the pain subsided I was thoroughly filled with new information.

My mind now contained schematics, manuals, and the experience needed to use it all. Ever wanted to know how to fly a AH/G-24 Banshee? One quick data chip and you're an expert. Plans for the future perhaps, enough of that though, I have work to do.

"System, what are my current stockpiled resources?" I asked in front of the central console of the convertor.

"Currently converted resources amounts to 700 minerals, and an additional 400 vespene gas. During the construction of the convertor a deposit of dust crystals were discovered providing large amounts of resources." The convertor synthetically replied.

"Can you give me a report on our current production capabilities?" I requested.

"Additional facilities will need construction, however this facility can act as a factory and construct some vehicles. Please reference the list of currently available facilities and units."

 **Facilities**

 **\- Barracks (Trains robotic variations of marines) 150 minerals.**

 **\- Starport (Trains manned and unmanned aerial vehicles.) 150 minerals, 50 vespene.**

 **\- Shrike Turret Bunker, 100 minerals.**

 **\- Missile Turret, 100 minerals.**

 **\- Research Facility, 600 minerals, 250 Vespene.**

 **Units**

 **\- Automated Goliath, 150 minerals, 50 vespene.**

 **\- Automated Diamondback, 150 minerals, 150 vespene.**

 **\- Predator, 100 minerals, 100 vespene.**

 **\- Automated SCV, 50 minerals.**

"Produce an additional two SCV's, task our current SCV's to create three bunkers surrounding our clearing and a starport next to our convertor."

"At once commander" The system replied.

 **Resources remaining: 150 minerals, 350 vespene.**

'Now we wait.'

* * *

12 Hours later, Late night, Uncharted Island

* * *

 **Alert, foreign biologicals detected.**

 **Recommended course of action, terminate.**

'Not my favorite way to wake up I must say.' I thought before grabbing my C-20A rifle and heading towards the blast doors.

"System, are the defensive bunkers in place?" I questioned the system.

"Fully operational, awaiting your orders." The system replied in its usual synthetic tones.

"Bring them online, hold fire until my order. Bring the SCV's into the facility." I commanded before activating my cloaking and heading out the blast door for some reconnaissance. Flipping on my thermal goggles gave me an idea of what i was up against, and it looked like a grim situation.

'A whole pack of beowolves, lead by a pair of ursa. Just my luck.' I thought before giving my rifle a once over, finding it in perfect condition I began scaling the convertor for a better vantage point.

Laying down upon the roof of the convertor while breathing slowly I carefully lined up a shot for one of the lead Ursa. Clutching my rifle tightly I rested my forefinger upon the trigger.

"System, fire everything!" I commanded before squeezing the trigger, with a flash of light from the barrel the shot rang true making mincemeat of the Ursa's head. Immediately after my ears were bombarded with roars and gun fire as the bunkers came to life.

'Going to need to work on my defense, perhaps clear the island entirely.' I thought while sending shells downrange into the pack of beowolves that haven't already been torn apart by the bunkers.

 **Hostiles eliminated, bunkers returning to standby.**

"Thank you system, resume constructing the starport and mining of dust." I commanded while climbing down the convertor.

'Time for some additional shut eye…'


	2. Chapter 2: Just your average day

An: Chapter 2 of the main storyline coming at you! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

7 hours later, early morning, uncharted island.

* * *

 **Starport complete**

 **2x SCV complete (auto tasked to resource gathering)**

 **Resources available: 900 Minerals, 500 Vespene**

 **Additional units available**

 **\- Viking, 150 minerals, 75 vespene.**

 **\- Medivac, 100 minerals, 100 vespene.**

 **\- Banshee, 150 minerals, 100 vespene.**

 **\- Additional units available for research**

"Thank you system, your wake up calls are perfect as usual." I mumbled as I got up off the cold floor of command room in the convertor facility. Looking across the various monitors showed me just how little I've explored the island, time to gear up for some exploration.

"System produce a pilotable Banshee, two automated vikings as escort, and four more SCV's to help with resource production. Retask the SCV's to construct a barracks immediately."

 **Resources available: 100 Minerals, 250 Vespene**

 **Estimated Completion times**

 **\- Banshee 1:00 remaining**

 **\- Viking 1:42 remaining**

 **\- Viking 2:24 remaining**

 **\- 4x SCV 1:08 remaining**

 **\- Barracks 0:46 remaining**

'Seems I have some downtime, perfect for a little project of mine.' I thought while heading to the nearest open fabrication table. Running a few schematics through my head helped me settle on a compact yet functional design. For propulsion a single medivac engine was fabricated, forming the bulk of the probe. On its four sides miniaturized banshee rotors were mounted for directional control optimized for use in space. Finally some cameras and sensors were mounted so it can be used for more than glorified fireworks.

"System, link to the experimental probe and give me diagnostics." I commanded now that the probe was completed.

 **Linking …**

 **Diagnostic starting …**

 **All systems functioning nominally.**

'Better get this in the air for phase two of my plan.' I thought before calling two SCV's over to carry the probe to a cleared area for launch. Stepping out into the light revealed my growing base to me, the barracks had even been completed while i made the probe. The terrain still remains a bit torn up form the short battle last night. The bunkers had some noticeable claw markings, yet the bodies of the grimm themselves have dissipated leaving nothing behind.

"System, fire up the probe and launch it into orbit, I want an area map as soon as possible." I commanded. The probe quickly fired up its engines before rocketing upwards holding a steady climb into orbit.

'Hopefully I can find the mainland soon, figure out where in the timeline I arrived.' I thought before heading inside to monitor the probe.

* * *

3 Hours later, uncharted island

* * *

 **All tasks completed.**

 **Receiving initial images from probe.**

 **Cross referencing with user knowledge.**

 **Location confirmed … Unidentified island off of Vale's southern coast.**

 **Awaiting further orders.**

"System update my map with the probe data, prepare my banshee and viking escort for launch. Have SCV's collect resources to construct additional bunkers and missile turrets during my absence." I laid out commands before heading towards the starport, looking up at the massive imposing structure made me quite proud of my SCV's.

Stepping through the blast doors into an elevator quickly took me to the hanger, within were now three shiny and new aircraft finishing their final checks before launch. My personal banshee painted black with green highlights was being moved via mechanical clamps towards the elevated launch pad, seeing her finally ready for flight had me breathless.

Taking a deep breath I made my way to the launch pad, opening up the tinted cockpit revealed the fine controls and impressive leather seat within. Taking my seat I began final system checks for launch.

'Twin turbofans operational, standard backlash rockets loaded, cloaking online, cockpit sealed and pressurized.' I made a mental check off before the launch pad began to raise above the hanger deck into open air.

"We are go for launch system, have those vikings up after me if you would." I said before spinning up the turbofans and taking to the sky. Using the map data from the probe allowed me to plot a straight course towards the kingdom of Vale, finalizing the course I allowed the banshee to switch to autopilot and begin the journey. Just as I left the island base area my viking escorts got into formation on either side of me, the scouting force was officially ready, here we come Vale.

As we got further and further from the island I chose to alter our altitude to above the clouds for some additional cover. However it seems we weren't the alone here, four giant nevermores saw my team of aircraft and began closing in fast.

"Viking 1 pull off and engage targets, viking 2 support viking 1 as needed. Do not pursue, drive them away." I issued out commands before accelerating on course to Vale, truly the only drawback of my ship was the lack of air-air capabilities, perhaps a project for the future.

As I pulled further away I heard a screech over the sound of multiple explosions, my heart began beating faster as I awaited the results from the first clash.

"Viking 1 reports confirmed kill, enemy bogeys are breaking formation. Requesting permission for second attack run." The mechanical voice of Viking 1 sounded off over my comms.

"Viking 1, viking 2, form up and fire another salvo into their midst, take them down." I commanded quickly while watching the live map of the battle.

Viking 1 unleashed a hail of death upon another nevermore while viking 2 suppressed the remaining two forcing them to dive below the clouds and flee out across the sea. The battle was simple yet proved my potential to establish aerial dominance over the grimm.

"Reform on me, should be smooth sailing from here on out." I issued orders before releasing a breath I didn't know i was holding while sinking back into my chair.

* * *

3 Hours Later, Patch, Coast of Vale

* * *

"Vikings land in the clearing ahead to conserve fuel for the trip back, I'll continue ahead cloaked" I ordered my escort which quickly landed within a snowy forest clearing to await my return.

'Engaging cloak, running silent, coming up on a cliff it seems, up and over it is.' I thought before throttling up to clear the edge of the cliff skimming some trees and what looked like a lone tombstone. I didn't make it much further before my sensors picked up signs of battle in a nearby clearing. Pulling a sharp turn under cloak i quickly arrived at the clearing edge to find quite the sight.

'Well fuck, It's the Red trailer.' I thought as i watched a red hooded figure devastate a pack of beowolves. As she sliced and shot through grimm after grimm I tensed up unsure of what to do, do i help and interrupt or wait it out? However my choice was taken from me when a group of Ursa suddenly joined the fray.

'This isn't normal, there were no Ursa in the trailer.' I thought. To make matters worse more grimm were coming from the treeline. I quickly began targeting my backlash rockets around the opposite treeline where the approaching grimm were flowing from.

'Rockets away' I released a salvo of rockets before watching as the treeline burst into flames, smoke and fire obscured my sight of any remaining grimm, hopefully nothing could survive that. Immediately Ruby and all the remaining grimm stopped to look around in confusion at the sudden explosions, just the chance I needed to finish this.

'Just 2 ursas, and 8 beowolves left, too close for rockets, better to use my rifle.' I thought before decloaking and unsealing the cockpit. Standing up from my seat and using the front of the cockpit to brace I began raining hell upon the ursas with my rifle. With the ursa suppressed Ruby quickly dispatched the beowolves before joining me in firing upon the ursa. Within moments they were a dissipating corpse full of holes and the clearing was peaceful again.

Quickly landing my Banshee in the center of the clearing before powering it off I looked around and spotted Ruby approaching me, granted quite tense and a little nervous looking.

"So, nice weather we're having?" I fumbled a greeting hoping to break the ice.

"Was that… the best you can do?" Ruby replied easing up a little while stifling a laugh.

"What'd you expect a badass entrance and a smooth talker?" I said before hopping out of the cockpit onto the snowy field.

"A girl can dream can't she? Thanks for the help by the way, I'm Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you." She said as she stowed away her sniper scythe.

"Happy to be of service, I'm Silver Silencian. Seems like you were in a tough spot there Ruby." I said

"Just your average day on Patch really, what brings you around here, kind of the middle of nowhere…" She said while laughing.

"I was on my way to Vale but i think I overshot, this is part of the kingdom right?" I asked.

"Well we are in the kingdom of Vale… Are you not from around here?" She asked looking strangely at me.

"You could say that, I'm basically the new guy in town." I replied.

"Uh huh, the new guy, with his own invisible aircraft… Atlas huh?" She began guessing.

"Something like that… more like a deserted island that nobody would bother going to… but yeah Atlas works too." I smoothly replied.

"Mhmm sure, well new guy how about you escort me back to town, I'll show you around." Ruby said.

"I thought you'd never ask, lead the way!" I said before asking the system to control my Banshee from afar. The Banshee quickly fired up and took to the skies before disappearing into its cloak.

"I'll admit, that's pretty cool! Let's get a move on, wouldn't want to be out after sundown." Ruby said before picking up the pace and jogging off into the forest. Luckily she wasn't running at her full speed or I may very well of been left behind.

"How far from the town are we? Should we expect anymore grimm?" I asked as i jogged up next to Ruby.

"We're about twenty minutes jog out, after that last pack of grimm I doubt we'll run into anything." Ruby said tempting fate.

"Right so twenty minute jog and definitely going to run into more grimm. Got it!" I said while laughing. Pulling my rifle from my back for a quick once over before holding it for when i inevitably need it, it's good to take precautions.

Not even ten minutes into the jog my map began updating with grimm sighted by my cloaked Banshee. Truly one should not tempt fate, it will always lead to disaster.

"Ruby, we got grimm incoming on our position, my Banshee can't provide cover through the foliage without blasting through the forest itself." I warned Ruby.

"We're almost to another clearing, just need to hold them off a little longer. Time to speed up Silver" Ruby said before picking up her pace.

Picking up my own pace I began checking my hud map for the clearing using data provided from my Banshee, It truly wasn't far but two packs of beowolves are closing in on either side of us. I gripped my rifle tightly while my heart beat loudly. Just need to make it to the clearing and we'll have air support, not so bad right?

With barely a roar as a warning a tree came crashing down ahead of us as a beowolf clawed through the trunk attempting to hit me. Ruby had her scythe in its compact gun mode and began firing while running onward, not to be outdone I quickly began suppressing any grimm in my path with my own rifle.

I could see the light of the clearing ahead, my heart was pounding in my chest as i neared it. Roars and clawed footsteps rang out just behind me. Firing blindly backwards until my gun was empty bought me some additional time, but only just.

"System! Fire on my position, danger close!" I yelled to the heavens as i escaped the treeline after Ruby who had begun providing covering fire for me.

Suddenly the world rocked and my ears nearly burst as shrapnel flew past me. Rockets peppered the treeline, pained roars and fiery explosions rang out. I dropped to the ground before flipping onto my back, I brought my rifle up and reloaded before firing into the remaining grimm. With the combined fire of rockets, ruby, and I the beowolves were quickly routed.

"How's that for a walk in the woods…" I said while taking deep breaths to slow my pounding heart.

"Just your average day..." Ruby replied after a sigh of relief.

"So… to town?" I asked from my position on the ground.

"Yeah, to town." Ruby answered before reaching out a hand towards me and helping me to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3: Noodles and AI

AN: I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

Town, Patch, Kingdom of Vale

* * *

"Oh! By the way Silver, welcome to patch. Home to Signal Academy, that's the school I'm training to be a huntress at." Ruby said with her hands behind her back as she walked on.

"So this is Patch huh? Bit more dangerous than I expected, I mean come on, all those grimm? And you say that's just your average day?" I asked with a laugh.

"Okay maybe it was a bad day, but we made it through! Don't fall for first impressions!" Ruby countered.

"Alright, whatever you say Ruby." I conceded

"Thats better! Glad you're seeing things my way. Now come on, I know a great noodle stand in town, I'll pay, compensation for saving me." Ruby said with a wink.

"Finally something other than rations…" I sighed in relief.

"Rations? Is that all they give hunters in atlas?" Ruby said as she tilted her head questioningly.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm not a hunter, I haven't even joined a school yet." I explained to the curious girl, probably not my best choice of sentences however.

"Wait wait wait wait, not a hunter?! But you were like woosh and pew pew pew when you flew in with that crazy ship of yours! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby began short circuiting trying to wrap her head around the idea that I'm merely a civilian.

"Would you accept it if I said video games?" I said quietly.

"Realllllly?" Ruby's eyes seemed to alternate between sparkles and doubt as she stared at me.

"Really…" I confirmed.

"Oh my gosh that's like super mega awesome! Euhhh! Maybe you're a secret Atlas Robot!" Ruby cheered as if she found the secret to life itself.

"Pfft what, Atlas wouldn't use resources to make robotic humans, you're losing it Ruby." I joked while wondering when I'll run into Penny.

"Yeahhhh, you're probably right. Oh we're here!" Ruby agreed while laughing before coming to an abrupt stop in front of a small noodle stand. Luckily we were able to get a seat at the counter, Ruby even seemed to know the shopkeeper, overall it seemed I'd finally get some real food.

"I'll have the regular." Ruby said before the shopkeeper exploded into action sweeping back into the kitchen and returning seconds later with a piping hot bowl of noodles.

"Wow. I'll have a regular too." I said before watching fairly amused and impressed at the speed of the shopkeeper.

"Here's payment shopkeeper." Ruby said before handing over some lien.

We quickly tore into our bowls once the food was paid for, not even a word of conversation was made until nothing remained of our meals.

"I'm impressed you could finish a regular! What'd you think?" Ruby said with a content smile on her face.

"I never knew noodles could taste so good… I'll treat next time, we need to come again." I said mirroring Ruby's smile.

"Next time? Like a date?" Ruby asked.

"Well today was pretty good, we fought Grimm, went for a jog, even got dinner. But unfortunately it's about time I head home, It's been fun Ruby. See you next time." I said before signaling for my Banshee to swoop in low over the town street.

"Silver! You didn't answer, are you asking me on a date?" Ruby asked again as she stood in front of me blocking my way to the Banshee.

"Maybe!" I said kissing her on the cheek before running up a building wall and flipping backwards above the street right into my awaiting Banshee. Looking down I could see Ruby practically emitting steam as she turned red as roses, job well done, now time to get home. I sealed the cockpit, activated my stealth systems to make a clean getaway and finally accelerated my Banshee on it's journey to rendezvous with my viking escort for the trip home.

* * *

Ruby Pov

* * *

Reboot in 3… 2… 1…

"What was that!? I mean he kissed me! (On the cheek), and asked me on a date! (He said maybe…) And and and… he left?" Ruby rebooted and had a minor freakout before finally realizing that during her shutdown Silver had vanished like a figment of her imagination.

"Okay so, silver eyes, silver hair, generally silver and black outfit, well at least he won't be hard to find if I just run into him again, I've never seen someone with so much silver on them." Ruby ran a mental checklist of Silver's appearance ensuring she could recognize him with a glance. With SIlver fresh on her mind Ruby almost forgot to check the time, luckily she did so as she was quite clearly about to be late to get home.

"Oh no I'm going to be late! Dad's gonna kill me..." Ruby shouted before activating her semblance for some extra speed, passersby were surprised by the suddenly speeding girl whipping past them.

* * *

Hours later, Silver's Island

* * *

"This is Echo 1, requesting landing clearance, confirm." I started going through the motions of landing as I approached the now dubbed Silver Island.

"System confirms, welcome back commander, please proceed to landing pad 1." The system sounded out confirming my approach and proving nothing had gone catastrophically wrong in my absence.

"We only have the one landing pad right now System…" I sighed as I landed my banshee at the starport, sometimes I wonder why I haven't asked about upgrading the system… oh fucks sake.

"System, is there a way to upgrade you? Y'know with a personality and other features?" I asked the question that has been on my mind since the first time I heard that monotonous synthetic voice.

"Yes." System replied.

"For fucks sake, how!" I had the urge to pull my hair out as i walked towards the starport elevator.

"Displaying options now." The System replied.

 **Personality Partitions - 1000 minerals each**

 **Increased processing - 500 minerals**

 **Synthetic Bodies - 250 Minerals per body, 50 vesene**

 **Additional options become available after certain "achievements" are fulfilled**

"Display current resources. Do we have enough for a personality partition?" I asked after seeing the options.

 **Resources available: 1750 minerals, 1000 vespene**

"Fuck me, well… Create a personality partition and a synthetic body for it to use. Do the bodies have options for me to customize them? Display them." I quickly decided to use the stockpiled resources for a new companion.

 **Displaying customization options**

 **Name?**

 **Gender: Male/Female**

 **Aura: Yes/No**

 **Random Semblance: Yes/No**

 **Color Theme?**

 **Appearance?**

"Alright… well let's do this." I quickly scanned my options before deciding.

 **Confirm?**

 **Name: Icarus Gold**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Aura: Yes**

 **Random Semblance: Yes**

 **Color Theme: Gold**

 **Appearance: Teenage human female**

"Confirm." I issued the final command just as the elevator reached the ground floor and I exited the starbase, walking forward I was blinded by a flash of golden light.

"Materializing." The system gave me a late warning.

Before my eyes I was given quite the show, a beautiful blonde teenage girl around my age formed out of nothing as if pulled from the void itself…. Annddddd she's naked, god damn it system. As Icarus opened her golden eyes she took a moment to look around before focusing on me.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Commander!" She cried out before tackling me to the ground in a hug. She suddenly switched her grip to pin my arms above my head, staring downwards into my eyes as she straddled me.

"Let's break this body in commander! It's combat ready!" She winked at me as she said so, her eyes practically sparkling like mounds of gold.

"Hell yes! Wait… No, bad Silver! Icarus could you please put some clothes on, we have work to do." I mumbled before stating clearly, it seems I have quite the companion for myself now.

"Of course! We can break this body in later!" She giggled as she walked away from me with a sway in her hips. Suddenly a flash of light surrounded her before fading to reveal Icarus fully dressed, she now wore a golden backless dress.

"How did you do that?" I asked realizing she just made clothes out of thin air.

"It's part of my semblance! Hard-Light manipulation. Like it?" Icarus laughed twirling showing off her new dress.

"It really suits you, golden light for a golden girl." I responded.

"Not that! My dress, I made it for you to look at afterall." Icarus said and winked.

'Oh sweet lord help this lost soul.' I thought as Icarus looked expectantly at me.

"You look beautiful Icarus, now come along, we have work to do." I said before turning on my heel and walking towards the convertor.

"Ahhhh work already? Why not have some fun with me?" Icarus whined before running up and grabbing onto my arm to walk along with me.

"Maybe later… Bad! Bad Silver." I sighed as I said before mumbling the last part.

"I didn't hear a no!" Icarus cheered tightening her hold on my arm pressing it into her chest.

'She's not wrong…' I thought in the back of my mind as we walked towards the converter, however I have work to do, truly, but I need some rest first.

* * *

8 Hours Later

* * *

'God damn I need to get a proper bed, and why do i feel so heavy?' Were my first thoughts as I awoke on the cold metal flooring of the control room, although I do feel heavier than I remember… Oh

"Good morning Commander! Or would you prefer I call you Silver?" Icarus's cheerful voice sounded out from on top of me, clearly she had used me as a pillow last night.

"Good morning Icarus, Silver will do just fine thank you." I sighed before saying, this girl will be the death of me.

"Would you like breakfast? Or a bath? Or me?" Icarus asked as her eyes seemed to light up in the dimmed lighting of the command room.

"Rations will do just fine Icarus, maybe another time." I said jokingly to Icarus. However… she seemed to of taken it quite literally if her increasingly sparkling eyes were anything to go by.

*cough cough* "Yes uh yes. Work to do, do you have control of the systems functions?" I avoided the subject gracefully.

"Of course Silver! I can perform most of the systems tasks, however I am better as a independent being who can aid you from a support role." Icarus explained.

"I figured that would be the case." I said while getting out from under Icarus much to her dismay.

"Resources are dangerously low after the materialization of Icarus, how do you wish to proceed?" The system's synthetic voice sounded out.

"Task all SCV's to dust mining, I want additional resources within the hour. Come on Icarus, we're going hunting today, fashion yourself a weapon on one of the convertor assembly benches then meet me outside." I tasked the system before grabbing my rifle and heading outside.


	4. Chapter 4: Grimm Nest

I was just finishing my chicken noodle soup ration when Icarus walked out from the blast door, however she had visibly changed. Icarus now adorned plate mail above her hard-light dress, her shoulders to her hands were now fully armored, atop her head rested a silver tiara laced with dust crystals, and she wielded an impressive spear.

"You clean up nice Icarus, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you could complete all that in thirty minutes." I said as I looked her over.

"This much is nothing, you haven't seen anything yet!" Icarus boasted as she twirled her spear around elegantly.

"Let's get a move on, we have a lot of ground to cover, a lot of Grimm too." I said as I began heading towards the undeveloped sectors of the island.

"Perfect, let's kill something!" Icarus cheered as she followed my lead. We quickly picked up the pace heading deeper into the treeline towards the small mountain on the island, I hope for the mountain to provide much needed resources for additional units and structures. As we neared the mountain Grimm roars became more apparent, clearly we weren't alone.

Exiting the treeline we gazed out towards the mountain, finally reaching this point I realized why Grimm were so troublesome on this island, the mountain had caves running throughout housing a nest of Grimm within, seems our preliminary satellite scans were right.

"Must be at least a few hundred Grimm in there… I'm going to need a bigger gun." I said aloud as we watched the Grimm form intelligent patrols around the cave mouth.

"Probability of success if we assault estimated to below 30%, recommend returning to base for additional munitions." Icarus said uncharacteristically, good to know she can be serious when the situation calls for it.

"Icarus return to base and have the system construct some marines from the barracks, also queue up some banshees, rendezvou here in four hours." I ordered. Icarus nodded before suddenly glowing gold blinding me for a moment, when my vision cleared I was confronted with an angel… or at least it would be if she wasn't smiling so smugly at me. Icarus had used her semblance to materialize hard-light wings, wonder what else she can do. With one last smug glance she took to the air and shot off towards the base.

'Now it's just me and an army of Grimm… oh joy.' I thought before activating my stealth systems and climbing up a tall tree to keep watch over the nest. Just gotta hold out for four hours, what could go wrong.

* * *

3 Hours 30 minutes later

* * *

"Well fuck me." I cursed as I watched countless Grimm pouring out into the clearing from the cave. This clearly wasn't going to go how I wanted it to, and It's still too early for the rendezvous. Time to improvise i suppose. Using my stealth field I began moving forward into the clearing, not too close so as to alert the more aware Grimm, but just close enough for my needs. Taking a backpack I had fashioned at the convertor off my back I opened it and revealed it's explosive contents, miniaturized spider mines, or at least as close as i could make them in my spare time.

'Tick tick boom!' I hummed in my head as I placed the mines between the treeline and the cave. With my makeshift explosives in place I was feeling more secure, but I still have to hold for thirty minutes assuming the Grimm make their way towards the base.

"Speak of the fucking devil." I cursed again as the Grimm began mobilizing their forces, clearly making for the treeline. Time to make myself known i suppose.

'Breathe in… and out…' I thought as I slowly squeezed the trigger of my rifle sending a round downrange into the head of a beowolf, the Grimm didn't even know what hit him. Perks of being under stealth, hard to find where the shots are coming from. Disadvantage of being the last line of defense before the base, there's only one place the shots can come from. 'Fuck my life.' I thought as I noticed the Grimm beginning to speed up and charge towards my position.

I continued to fire rounds downrange until my magazine was emptied, taking a moment to reload I realized the Grimm were approaching the first line of mines. '3… 2… 1…' I counted down in my head as the Grimm approached. With a roar and a fiery explosion the first Grimm stepped into range of my little friends, shrapnel and fire consumed the Grimm around that area, this repeated multiple times as the first line of mines detonated clearing away the front ranks of Grimm. However the Grimm were not to be deterred, larger stronger Ursa took the lead and continued the charge.

"Seriously?" I said under my breath before returning to firing rounds into the approaching Ursa, every bullet to the vital points was another Grimm dead, but they just kept coming. Hopefully my next trick will deal a bit more damage.

'5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' I counted down once more watching as the Grimm went right over my second line of mines, pressing down on the trigger activated the mines directly in the midst of the Grimm assault, causing chaos and fiery death as the mines killed a good chunk splitting the horde.

'Final line…' I thought seeing the frontal Ursa ignoring their exploding comrades and charging directly into the third line of mines. With one last group of explosions the Grimm spearhead was broken.

'Alright… just a few hundred to go.' I thought as I stared at the remaining Grimm, reloading once more I prepared myself, as I aimed down toward the horde I suddenly heard a familiar song.

 **Now playing: Sympathy for the devil - The Rolling Stones**

"Let's kill something!" I heard Icarus shout, looking up I saw her flying with her hard-light wings ahead of four Banshees. Seems that was her signal as the Banshee's began unleashing their payloads into the Grimm horde, bits and pieces of Grimm went flying as concentrated missiles ripped through their lines.

"Marines! Now is your time!" Icarus shouted once more, she stood strong hovering mid air above the battlefield like a valkyrie. Her wings were resplendent, spear glinting in the light, her polished silver armor shined. She was damn well showing me up.

'Guess it's time for some fun, need to up my game.' I thought seeing at least fifty marines charge out of the trees line in formation unleashing a hell of death into the still rather large Grimm forces. Deciding it would be more fun to be in the fight I leaped from the treeline and lead the marine force into close combat with the Grimm. Unsheathing a combat knife I had fashioned for myself I began sprinting through the Grimm ranks slicing through their numbers literally.

"All you gonna do is float? Or you coming down here?" I said to Icarus through the comm channel jokingly.

"Oh you're on!" Icarus responded before suddenly diving into the center of the Grimm swarm causing a large explosion from impact. She quickly began slicing through Grimm like paper. The Banshees meanwhile began firing on the cave itself collapsing the main entrance.

It seemed we were close to eliminating the horde when suddenly the collapsed cave exploded outwards as a King Taijitu forced its way into the battle.

"Icarus! With me!" I called Icarus and began sprinting directly towards the damn snake. Icarus took to the skies and began circling the merged snakes, her spear converting into a rail gun it seems easily making dents and holes in the scaly armor of the snakes. I charged right towards the snake before leaping and smashing my combat knife into one of its eyes, black blood gushed outwards from the wound as I used the knife for leverage to climb on top of the black snake.

"Banshees could use some help, danger close." I relayed as I ran along the snake body all the way up to the white half of the snake. As I ran, explosions rocked the Grimm as the Banshees released the last of their missiles into the snake suppressing it. Leaping from the snakehead I landed and rolled on the ground before turning on my back and firing into the gaping maw of the white snake luring it to just above the suppressed black snake.

"Icarus finish it!" I commanded, she quickly switched back to spear mode and impaled the two snakes together on her spear with a well placed throw. The day was ours, the Grimm presence on the island stamped out. As i laid on the ground breathing heavily the marines finished the last of the remaining small Grimm. All that's left is to clear this cave and the nest within.

"System dispatch some SCV's to me and bring some explosives, we need to open up this cave a bit." I commanded on the comms. According to our satellite scans this mountain cave was a hot zone for Grimm and Dust concentrations, now that the Grimm are out of the equation we can really increase our production.

"System confirms, SCV's enroute. Eta fifteen minutes." The system replied.

Seeing no other pressing matters i walked over to where Icarus landed, she was currently inspecting her spear for damage after it's first live combat test.

"Icarus, nicely done out there but we're not done yet. I want you to take half of the marines around the island to wipe out any remaining Grimm. Link to the satellite feed for targeting. This will be the first true mission of your team, good luck." I said to my second in command.

"Gold team, change unit identification to "gold" and prepare to move out. Commander Silver wants this island cleared of Grimm and I sure as hell don't want to disappoint him." Icarus ordered her newly dubbed gold team into action and left the clearing to sweep the island.

"All remaining units change designation to "Echo", marines establish a perimeter, Banshees return to base and rearm." I issued out orders to the remaining twenty five marines and four banshees. As Echo team carried out my orders I moved towards the cave, the King Taijitu managed to open a hole through the debri but it had since collapsed inward blocking the way. Seems all I can do is wait for the SCV's to come clear the way.

After a short wait the SCV's arrived and began clearing the rubble at the cave mouth, once a large enough hole was clear I activated my stealth and put on my thermal goggles for some recon. As I stepped into the cave I noticed large dust crystals lining the walls, clearing we had hit the jackpot

"Marines, on me." I ordered, my echo marines quickly formed up and followed me deeper into the cave. Along the way we encountered small pockets of Grimm, mainly subterranean variants but they were nothing in the face of my marines rapid fire C-14 rifles. It wasn't long before we reached a central chamber of sorts, judging by the weird black liquid on the ground this must be the nest.

"System send in some SCV's, bring the explosives. Marines on alert, this could turn bad." I ordered while training my rifle on the largest of the black puddles. We waited a moment for the SCV's to bring my explosives, once they arrived I had my marines split into three teams and set to work placing the bombs on structurally weak locations in the chamber.

"Commander, we've got movement." An automated marine sounded off. The puddles had begun to bubble and churn, clearly they were active.

"Pick up the pace marines!" I shouted as I prepared for the worst.

"Team one reports bombs in place." The first team reported in as a dark mist began wafting off the puddles.

"Team two reports bombs in place." The second team reported in as a dark abomination rose from the main puddle.

"Team three reports bombs in place." The final team reported in as all manner of Grimm sprung up from the surrounding puddles.

"All units out now!" I yelled before charging out the exit with my marines and SCV's, the detonator was gripped tightly in my left hand, my rifle slung over my shoulder, not even bothering to maintain my cloak in my hurry to remove myself from the cave. As we neared the exit I heard a furious roar behind us, clearly whatever we woke up was pissed.

"Everyone hit the deck!" I yelled as we rushed out of the entrance, I quickly pressed the detonator triggering a mother of all explosions deep within the cave. The very ground of remnant shook as the cave erupted fire from its entrance scorching the very air around it. As the quake settled I looked back towards the once again collapsed cave, clearly nothing was going to survive that.

 ***Ding***  
 **System Wide Announcement: All Players Be Aware**

 **Player 1 has completed a basic achievement "Destroy a Grimm Nest" and received an achievement point to spend.**

"Job well done everyone, now let's return to base. Figure this achievement thing out later." I said before starting the trek home through the forest.

"System can you display the Vale news feed on my hud? Kindly bring it up." I requested the system on the off chance this was possible.

"Affirmative, displaying now." The system replied.

 ***Breaking News***

"Today a seismic event was detected originating from somewhere around southern Sanus. Reports are coming in on the damage still, fortunately no deaths have been reported. Citizens are advised to seek strong shelter in the event of additional quakes." I listened in on the report, clearly I was a little overzealous with the explosives.

"In other news criminal Roman Torchwick is still at large after an attempted dust robbery, please bring any information on his whereabouts to the Vale police department." After hearing this bit of news I was certain the story was progressing nicely, seems Ruby must of met with Roman not too long ago, which means she will be on her way to Beacon. I'll have to accelerate production while I still have this downtime.

I had the System stop the news feed as I arrived back at base, unfortunately nothing of real interest besides the quake and Roman were mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5: Starships and Knights

**AN: The story is finally catching up to one of the snippets I posted, this chapter will include the chapter on Juniors Club Meeting as well as additional content and alterations.**

 **Replies to comments/reviews -**

 **Ready101: My friend helps motivate me as he is writing alongside me, I won't outright abandon this story as I enjoy it too much.**

 **Ronmr: Thanks for commenting first of all. Honestly I didn't know robot girls could either… then Icarus happened. You'll get to see what i used my achievement point for this chapter and I will definitely customize my units in time.**

 **DahakStaz: Wow! Thanks for this review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I am a huge RTS fan as well, ever since joining the realm of PC gamers I swapped over to a variety of strategy games. As for your question I can confirm it will take place in space/other worlds and even other dimensions given enough time. Additionally your speculation is correct, there will be other gamers, such as Knight Celeste in this chapter.**

"System, what can you tell me of the achievement system?" I asked from within the convertor facility as i worked on a new weapon.

"The achievement system is to provide players with incentive to accomplish feats of strength, intelligence and skill within their current world. Points can be accumulated and spent to unlock additional abilities and items within the achievement store function. The hidden store feature will now be unlocked due to your receiving your first point." The system informed.

"Menu." I said aloud.

 **Menu**

 **Save (locked)**

 **Load (locked)**

 **Pause**

 **BGM (** On **/Off)**

 **Hud/Map (On** /off **)**

 ***NEW* Store**

"*Sigh* Store." I said.

 **Store**

 **Kits**

 **Protoss (1 point)**

 **Zerg (1 point)**

 **Units**

 **1x Minotaur-class Battlecruiser (1 point) (One time use)**

 **1x Loki-class super battlecruiser (3 points) (One time use)**

 **Additional unit rewards can be unlocked through further achievements**

"Well fuck me silly, give me that Minotaur battlecruiser System, I needs it." I made my selection using my one and only achievement point.

"Unit will be stationed in orbit with minimum automated crew required for operation. Confirm?" The system informed.

"Confirm. Confirm! God damn confirm!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Confirmed, materializing, testing systems, setting orbital course. Enjoy your new unit commander." The system ran through its checks before informing me of its success.

"Ready a viking for launch, I need to see this for myself." I ordered the system before abandoning my weapon project and running towards the starport. Bolting through blast doors and up elevators I quickly arrived at the hanger, a viking had already been placed on the main elevator for launch awaiting its pilot. Jumping into the open cockpit I began final checks before alerting the system that I was ready, as I rose to the deck I grew more excited at the firepower and essential mobile base I possessed.

"All systems green, go launch." I said in excitement before throttling up and setting a orbital course. Time to sit back and relax, may as well ask some essential questions of the system.

"System, you mentioned a crew, can you give me data on that?" I asked.

"Minotaur-class battlecruiser require a crew complement, however this ship is mostly automated due to a on board closed network ai system. Some crew were still materialized to assist in physical tasks, in total there are two hundred automated marines and one hundred automated SCV's on board. Additionally a complement of ten medivacs are stationed in the main hangar bay." The system began informing me of all these wonderful things.

"How about production capabilities?" I asked with anticipation.

"This battlecruiser comes equipped with all currently possible production buildings and a research facility, however it is recommended you staff a scientist or dedicated AI to conduct research." The system continued to fill me with joy.

"Armament?" I asked with glee.

"ATA/ATS laser batteries, type-V Yamato cannon, and anti-aerospace missile pods are currently equipped." The system listed.

"How about defenses and abilities? We talking shields here?" I asked already on cloud nine.

"Standard energy shields, defensive matrix, and short-range teleportation are available." The system said.

I could of continued talking to the system, but it seems I finally broke orbit. Before me was a massive ship, clearly beyond my current production capabilities. I set a docking course and prepared to meet my new captain AI. As my ship autopilot took me into the port hangar bay I was given quite the site, two hundred marines lined up in formation along with ten medivacs just awaiting orders. After landing in the bay I exited my Viking and headed towards the formation of marines.

"Commander on deck!" Came a authoritative yet bell-like female voice. All the automated marines stood at attention, not one machine out of place.

"At ease men, Captain I believe introductions are in order." I dismissed my new forces before heading towards a nearby holo console to contact the captain AI. As I approached the holoscreen lit up and displayed a miniature girl, she was clothed in ship captain's uniform which fit her rank.

"Greetings commander, welcome aboard this Minotaur-class battlecruiser. I am your personal captain AI Athena, It is a pleasure to meet you." Athena said.

"How's the ship Athena? All systems green?" I asked the small AI.

"Affirmative, she's combat ready sir." Athena assured me.

"Guide me to the comms room, I have a message to send." I requested while thinking how odd it is to hear combat ready after being around Icarus.

"Follow the highlighted path on your hud commander, I'll be on the bridge if you need me." And with that Athena flickered into nothingness clearly moving her avatar onto the bridge.

As i traveled through the long corridors of the battlecruiser I considered the need of a name for the ship, the first of a hopefully large fleet needs a proper title after all. I think I'll ask Athena to name her own ship, seems fitting the captain gives their ship a title. Enough of that though it seems i've arrived at the comm facility, after a quick biometric scan the security doors unsealed allowing me access. Various consoles lined the walls and in the center was a large holo communication system that could reach vast distances, but for my purposes I only need to encompass Remnant.

"Attention all fellow players on Remnant, it's time to meet." I sent this as a message across all Remnant heavily encoded with my own personal identification so only my fellow advanced players could decode it with their system. With my task complete it was time to head back, but first I have to get this ship moving. Using the comm system once more i contacted Athena on the bridge.

"Prepare the ship for a mining trip, bring her into orbit of the moon and deploy SCV's to mine the scattered fragments. Dispatch the medivacs to transport units and resources to and from the extraction sites, contact me on my secured channel once the ship's resource storage is full." I issued my first orders to Athena.

"Consider it done commander. Will you be staying aboard?" Athena chirped before asking.

"Not this time, I need to return to Remnant. Think of a name for your ship while I'm gone." I responded before making my way through the ship to the port hangar bay where I had docked earlier. Entering my Viking I quickly fired up all my systems and waved goodbye to my first battlecruiser as I exited the bay.

* * *

Several hours later, Silver island, Remnant

* * *

"Receiving priority one transmission from Athena, patching it through to your hud." The System said. I had been working on another weapon project waiting for something to happen, seems my wishes have been granted.

"Commander, we've received and translated a response to your earlier data packet. The message requests to meet as soon as possible and contains access codes to a secure comm link." Athena reported in.

"Excellent thank you Athena, transfer codes to me and continue as planned." I responded, as she transferred the codes I had the system access the secure channel. Upon my hud appeared a small icon of an iron cross with gears behind it, an interesting emblem.

"Player 2?" I probed hoping the encryption was secure.

"Hi Silver!" Came a familiar voice through the channel.

"Knight?" I asked, never thought he'd be here too.

"It's your boy! The ultimate synthetic, Knight Celeste" Knight introduced himself with a joking tone.

"Well, that was quite the introduction. Silver Silencian at your service." I respectfully introduced myself to my old friend.

"So what's the plan?" Knight asked with interest.

"Meet me in Vale at Junior's club, can you meet me by the end of the week?" I asked.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a issue as far as I know." Knight replied.

"Then it's set, be there on sunday in the evening. We'll figure out our plans in person." I said while imagining all the chaos that will ensue from us being in the same city much less the same club.

"Alrighty, I'll be there with my best body...I mean robot, yes robot" Knight said with a chuckle

"Alright see you then. Good luck with whatever you're working on." I said before having the system cut the channel. Knight's emblem blinked a few times before disappearing into a folder labeled contacts within the system.

* * *

Sunday evening, Vale, Juniors Club

* * *

As I opened the doors of Juniors Club my eyes drifted across the various occupants of the main room. I quite easily spotted Melanie and Miltia making their rounds keeping the guards in line, but they weren't who i was here for tonight. It may of taken us some planning but we finally set up a meeting to iron out our true plans for Remnant as a whole. I took a seat at the nicely stocked bar, perhaps a drink while I wait.

"Whiskey, on the rocks." I ordered my standard drink before turning around to watch the club, may as well admire the scenery while i wait for my friend to arrive. Fortunately for myself, he didn't keep me waiting.

With a loud crash the club doors blasted open revealing a lone figure. He walked with purpose through the smoke and fire of the entrance before stopping where all could see him. A clearly very heavily modified but regardless still an Atlesian Knight stood before us.

"Oh shit, is this a bust?" "Who called the cops?" I listened to the murmurs spreading throughout the crowd as they waited with baited breath for the machine to speak.

"DJ, drop a beat…" The Atlesian Knight commanded towards the club DJ.

 **Now Playing: Tuvan by Gaia - (Andy Blueman Remix)**

"Let's get this party started!" The Knight yelled before jumping In a flurry of movement leaping over the crowd into the center of the dance floor where he began breakdancing like his life depended on it.

"Fuck, this guy is crazy!" "Go go go go!" "Hell yes!" Cheers began rising up in the crowd as they gathered around the Knight, this only sparked the knight to dance faster.

"Hey new guy, can you handle us?" Melanie and Miltia entered the scene walking up to the odd breakdancing Knight. This stopped him for a moment, he stood there watching the two sisters for only a moment before breaking into a threeway dance battle with the girls.

'For fucks sake Celeste…' Was all that went through my mind as I witnessed the heated dance battle happening in front of me. Honestly two against one and he's not even sweating, granted he is a robot so that would make sense…

What was once a casual dance off quickly became something more, the heat was turning up and swords were about to be drawn.

"Break it up!" Came Juniors voice of reason, ending their fiery dance.

Knight quickly high-fived some of the crowd before making his way across the club to me.

"As I live and breath, Silver Silencian, never thought I'd see the day we meet." Knight said as he took the seat next to me.

"You don't live or breath Knight Celeste, however it is nice to meet you in the flesh, so to speak. Excellent dance moves by the way." I replied before downing my glass of whiskey, I really know how to pick my friends don't I.

* * *

Short conversation later

* * *

"So the plan is set?" Knight asked.

"It's solid, just don't lose yourself Knight." I replied.

"Shush, I am a superior synthetic race, fear me organic!" Knight ranted.

"Are you sure you're okay Knight?" I asked.

"Woah, sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm good now." Knight replied.

"Alright we should head out soon, plenty of work left to do." I recommended.

"Agreed, it was good seeing you Silver, see you at Beacon." Knight chuckled as he left.

Now all that is left is to wait and adapt to changes. I paid my tab and moved outside to the street, a quick signal to the system had my Banshee swinging around to pick me up. Although I did have a minute or two before it would arrive.

"Hey, never seen you around here before." Yang Xiao Long herself walked up behind me before tapping me on the shoulder and saying.

"I'm not surprised, it's really not my scene." I said smiling.

"Well mr. not my scene, have we met? You look familiar." Yang peered into my eyes as she asked.

As I was about to answer I was alerted that my ride was awaiting for me under cloak, perfect timing if you ask me. A quick mental signal was all the system needed to decloak and land on the street.

"Can't say we've met, must've heard about me from someone." I said as I slowly walked towards my Banshee.

"Wait a minute, silver eyes and hair, crazy spaceship looking plane… You're Silver aren't you? My sister told me about you!" Yang eyes widened as she had a stroke of realization.

"Well Yang, it has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid my ride is here. See you around, tell Ruby I said hi." I said as I climbed into my Banshee's cockpit, taking manual control of the craft I began my ascent with the cockpit open.

"Wait! Ruby's been looking for you! You disappeared after that day, how can we get a hold of you?" Yang yelled over the purr of the Banshee's twin blades.

Reaching into my pocket, i withdrew a small card. With precision I flicked it down at yang embedding it into the ground before her. This wasn't your ordinary card, clearly. With my purpose here fulfilled i sealed the cockpit and soared off towards my island, there was work to be done.

* * *

Yang Pov

* * *

'Yang it, he got away. But he left this card…' I thought before reaching down to pull the card from the ground, after a good few tugs it came loose and was still in pristine condition.

 **Silenci Interdimensional**

 **Silver Silencian**

 **Scroll: xxxxxxx**

'Silenci Interdimensional? I'll have to ask about that later, at least now we have his scroll number.' I thought as I added his number to my scroll while looking over the strange metallic card, slipping it into my wallet for safe keeping. Better get back to Beacon to tell Ruby, she'll never believe I ran into him today.

* * *

2 Hours later, Skies above Sanus's southern sea.

* * *

"Commander, you have a incoming call on your hud" Systems synthetic voice rang out.

"Patch it through to the commlink, bring up a viewscreen." I sat back wondering who could be calling besides Knight, I can only remember giving him and Yang…. Oh crap.

"Call coming through now, good luck commander." Systems sarcastic synthetic voice rang out.

"SILVER!" The voice of Ruby rose rang out as her picture flickered to life on the view screen, she was clearly getting ready for bed in her dorm room along with her team.

"Hey Ruby, long time no see?" I awkwardly laughed while pretending to find my Banshee controls particularly interesting.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave so soon, I thought you were staying in Vale?" Ruby asked with a huff.

"I've been around. Something came up. I never really said I would be staying in Vale though." I answered.

"Around? That's not good enough Silver! If you save a girls life you need to take responsibility." Ruby declared with Weiss backing her up in the background.

"What like marriage?" I asked confused.

"What?! No! I mean… it would be nice. But we only just met… and I have my studies and mutter mutter mutter mutter." Ruby had a minor freak out episode as she replied until her voice became no more than a mutter.

"Relax I was kidding Ruby, tell you what, I'm in the middle of something here, but I'll stop by Vale real soon for the vytal festival with some friends of mine. Sound good?" I chuckled before saying, if only she knew the true reason we were coming to Vale.

"Yeah, I'll call you if you take too long! See you soon!" Ruby rebooted and said before I ended the call.


	6. Chapter 6: Making Lien

AN: Been re-watching RWBY, just hit season 4, might binge it tonight...

* * *

Later, Silver Island

* * *

"Icarus… I made a grave mistake." I confessed to my second in command. She was currently working on her personal weapon, making adjustments and ensuring it was ready for the Vytal festival.

"Is it about that Ruby girl?" Icarus nonchalantly asked.

"Wait… have you been monitoring my comms?" I replied with suspicion.

"No…?" She said tilting her head cutely.

"Forget it, anyway no, it's not about Ruby. I just realized that we have no money, it's worked fine this far but we need a way to bring in some lien. We can make nearly anything here, but we can't go to the Vytal festival empty handed, who knows what cool shit we can buy." I explained.

"Why not just, I don't know, build some amazing tech and sell it?" Icarus said while gesturing to the numerous facilities available for advanced manufacturing.

"You might be on to something!" I agreed before calling for a team of SCV's to assist me. We set to work immediately, slicing through fabricated high quality alloy and shaping it into a frame, once that was done we raised the frame and installed the electric dust based engine to power hoverpads from schematics for an old Diamondback, nothing we couldn't afford to lose. After some initial testing and calibrating of the hover pads we had the frame hovering gently above the ground. Next we completed the interior, including all the fancy yet simple controls to pilot the vehicle, leather seats, center console, air conditioning, along with a killer sound system. Finally it was time for the exterior, doors were added, clear bulletproof glass, and we applied a black with silver highlights paint job. Taking a step back we had a luxury hover car ready for mass production now that we had the design.

"Open the main blast door of the facility, I want to take this for a spin." I commanded to the system, as the main door slowly opened I entered the driver seat of the vehicle. Engaging the engine brought me to gentle hover, I slowly left the facility before accelerating out around the large clearing towards the beach. Truly she hovers like a dream, easily ignoring small debri and obstacles on the terrain. As i approached the water I accelerated even further and shot out over the rolling waves, my hovercraft did not disappoint, it easily continued on water as if it was on land. Having such an opportunity I quickly began pulling sharp turns displacing large waves and was able to enjoy the g-forces of a high speed luxury car.

"System, produce a medivac, we'll need transport for this precious cargo." I commanded the system before beginning my return trip to the convertor to store my hover-car.

"At once commander, production will begin momentarily." The system replied.

Stepping out of my hover-car I spotted Icarus waiting for me. "How's this?" I asked.

"Not bad, needs a name though." Icarus recommended.

"How about the "Silenci 1" since it's our first model." I suggested.

"Works, so we have some down time while we wait on the medivac, care to test me out too?" Icarus said with a devious smile. Suddenly she jumped at me trying to pin me once more.

"Wow look at the time! I better go do that thing, yeah, maybe some other time Icarus…" I said as I dodged her attempt to pin me.

"Silver! Stop avoiding me!" She yelled as we began a chase of cat and mouse through the convertor facility. Even I started to have some fun with it towards the end of our little game.

"Medivac complete, ready for launch." The system suddenly sounded off.

"Well looks like that's all the time we have Icarus, better luck next time." I said with a smirk towards my second in command.

Icarus pouted momentarily before returning to her usual chipper self, I can only imagine what must of gone through her head to make her happy so quickly.

"System, dispatch the medivac to the clearing, open the bay and prepare for cargo." I commanded before heading towards my hover-car once more. Once the Medivac landed I loaded the Silenci 1 into the bay taking up a fourth of the capacity. The remaining space was filled with armed marines. Seems we're ready for launch.

"Prepare the viking escort and my banshee for launch." I requested before moving into the starport to board my banshee once more.

* * *

Hours later, Outskirts of Vale

* * *

"System contact the largest auction house in Vale and provide details on our Silenci 1 hover-car, see if there's any takers." I requested.

"Confirmed. Sending data package" The system replied. "Receiving reply, the most esteemed auction house of Vale has requested to sell the Silenci 1 so long as they receive eighteen percent of the profit."

"Tell them to make it twenty percent if they can get the auction done today." I told the system.

"Sending… They have agreed. Updating hud with drop off location." The system said as my map updated. After a short trip over Vale startling many civilians with the sudden aerial convoy screaming over their homes, we arrived at the auction house, luckily it had a landing pads for precious cargo.

"Medivac land on bay 1, I'll airdrop." I ordered before unsealing the cockpit of my Banshee and leaping once I was low over the building. Landing nimbly I watched as the Medivac landed and opened the bay door revealing the Silenci 1 once again. I didn't have to wait long before an official and some guards arrived to the roof looking rather surprised at our military class convoy.

"You must be Silver, I'm director John Cobalt." The lead official introduced himself as some of my marines offloaded the Silenci 1 for appraisal.

"Ah director, a pleasure. I'm happy to see you agreed to this deal. When will the auction start?" I got down to business, still plenty of work to do after all.

"Immediately actually, in the time it took you to arrive we already had several priority buyers request VIP seats. If you follow me I'll lead you to your seat, anything you buy can be taken out of the final profit of the vehicle. We estimate the vehicle to sell at around 2.4 million lien as it is the first of its kind." John said before leading me inside the building towards the VIP seats. Once seated I found myself looking over a large room filled with bustling seats of people, seems nobody could see me through the one way glass just as i would prefer. Next to my seat was a scroll to make bids and browse the auction catalogue, however nothing of real interest to me was listed, perhaps they'll have some surprises.

"Welcome to the Vale Auction House, we hope you'll enjoy your stay." A formally dressed woman entered the stage in a beautiful strapless white dress. Seems the show is getting started.

"We'd like to thank tonight's VIP benefactor Silver Silencian for providing the highlight of this event for auction." She suddenly said.

'Well fuck me, good play John.' I thought while shaking my head, seems I'll have some renown now at least. I slightly zoned out for the start of the auction as the list already showed nothing of interest would appear, I only tuned back in when we reached the unlisted section.

"We're down to our last three items, all are rare finds you won't be able to get your hands on easily. Good luck buyers." The spokeswoman winked as she said. "First we have fresh crystalline gravity dust! A must have for all you hunters and huntresses out there!"

'Well, this is a surprise isn't it.' I thought before immediately bidding 500,000 lien for the four cases of dust.

"We have 500,000 lien! Seems someone wants to end this quickly!" The spokeswoman commented. "Going once, twice, sold to the lucky bidder, please use your dust responsibility good sir or madam."

'Worth it.' I thought as the staff brought me my case of dust to inspect, opening the four cases revealed twenty five uncut gravity dust crystals within each case causing the cases to float.

"Next we have a set of Atlesian stealth armor, effectively allowing one to fade away to nothing for stealth missions. Another must have for huntsman and huntresses deep behind Grimm lines." The spokeswoman announced.

'Pfft, knock off.' I thought looking at the clunky looking prototype stealth suit. Truly my own ghost suit trumps it. I ignored this item until the spokeswoman sold it for 1.5 million lien.

"Finally! What you've all been waiting for! All the way from Silenci Interdimensional, the Silenci 1! Whoever buys this beauty could you take me for a ride in it?" The spokeswoman unveiled the Silenci 1 with a wink as the spotlights shined beautifully on it's black paint job making the silver highlights shine as it hovered in place. "Bidding can now commence, please be respectful of your fellow buyers."

"1.5 million lien!" Someone shouted from the VIP booth, ignoring their silent bidding device.

"Fuck off, 2 million lien!" Another deeper voice sounded off.

"Atlas claims this vehicle, 2.7 million lien!" A female voice shouted from a booth to my left.

'Winter? The fuck?' I thought hearing her familiar voice.

"Fuck off Schnee, 3 million lien!" The deep voice sounded out again.

"Stand down civilian, 3.5 million lien!" Winter said with authority.

"Fuck you Schnee.. The car is yours." The deep voice backed off.

"Thank you for attending today's auction, staff will deliver your items and money to those who had items auctioned if you are in the VIP rooms, all others please come backstage." The spokeswoman aimed to close the show. I waited for a moment for my money to be delivered when someone knocked on my door, assuming it was my lien I went to open the door, I was quite surprised to find Winter standing outside.

"Silver Silencian of Silenci Interdimensional I presume?" Winter asked.

"Winter Schnee, fancy seeing an Atlesian specialist in Vale. What are you doing here?" I probed.

"Classified. However Atlas would like to contract your company for a militarized hover-vehicle, I would like to request your contact information so that we can work together on this project." Winter got straight to business.

"Fair, here's my card." I handed her my personalized polished silver alloy business card.

"Thank you for your cooperation, have a… pleasant day." Winter said before returning to her VIP room presumably to await the keys to the Silenci 1. As i was about to return to my room, John Cobalt arrived with a large metal case.

"Silver! Jolly cooperation my friend, pleasure doing business with you. Within is your remaining 2.3 million lien after our fee and your purchase. I do hope you'll use our services again." John said before opening the case and revealing my newly acquired lien.

"Of course, thank you John. I'll be sure to use your auction house for anymore exotic items my company finds or creates." I said before signaling the system to send some marines in to carry my gravity dust and lien. After they arrived we all headed for the Medivac. Loading up I took the pilot seat of the Medivac and lifted off, the Vikings which had flown off who knows where returned and formed up on me while my Banshee uncloaked where it had hovered and began following us.


	7. Chapter 7: Fashion and APC's

AN: woke up in the middle of the night and decided to post, what could go wrong. Also of note is I am removing the snippets until they become relevant in the story in x chapters.

Ronmr: Easy money indeed, you could say I'm abusing the Terran's production capabilities... though who wouldn't?

* * *

Later, Silver Island

* * *

As we landed our ships in the starport I noticed how fortified the base had become, shrike turret bunkers lined the clearing and coast, within their protection were tens of missile turrets ready to eliminate any aerial Grimm attack. Marines even patrolled the clearing most likely tasked to do so by Icarus. Exiting the starport I realized I had been forgetting a useful feature of the system, reaching for my newly acquired Lien I mentally commanded 'inventory' and watched as they disappeared before me. Suddenly my hud updated with a new tab titled "Lien" showing 2.3 million lien available, as I attempted to remove some lien mentally the required amount would simply appear in my hand. Guess i can perform magic tricks with this. I already know I'll abuse the hell out of this.

"Commander, Athena is requesting a secure comm channel." The system alerted me.

"Patch her through to my hud." I ordered.

"Commander Silver, mining operations have been completed, we are currently at maximum resource capacity for this Battlecruiser and have begun storing additional resources in orbital containers until you give us a task." Athena informed me of her tasks completion.

"Excellent work Athena, divert all ship production to SCV's until you reach a crew of one thousand SCV's, continue mining until this is complete." I laid out her next task.

"As you command. Task estimated to require at least a day at most two if we set our factories to maximum production. I will contact you upon completion." Athena replied.

"Complete this as fast as possible, your ship is a key part in my plans." I said before exiting the comm channel.

"System, display ground based resources." I commanded.

 **Resources available: 15000 minerals, 6000 vespene**

"Construct three additional starports and five additional barracks within the base. Once completed immediately begin production of marines until you have produced five hundred." I ordered.

"Affirmative, recommend constructing additional SCV's for resource gathering and construction." The system said.

"Good call, produce SCV's until we have two hundred SCV's on the island. Continue mining operations to ensure we have supplied resources." I added to the orders. Now I have to work on my stealth suit a bit, personalization is key. I entered the convertor facility noticing Icarus sleeping on a table with her weapon in front of her, must of tired herself out. I quickly fabricated a blanket and draped it over her before returning to my station.

'Well for one I need my signature colors, and my emblem, perhaps some dust lining and additional weapon holsters.' I began listing off what i wanted to accomplish. First I'll keep the base skin suit of the ghost suit but remove any additional armor, this gave me a base for the design, changing the color to a night black I continued on to add gravity dust into the linings before designing its outer layer. Personally I opted for a black hooded cloak with silver highlights. Underneath I wore a simple black shirt over the skinsuit. Over the bottom portion of the skin suit I now wear a pair of gray jeans. Next I added simple black combat boots and combat gloves. Finally I recolor my thermal goggles to silver and add my emblem to the right sleeve of my assassins cloak.

'This will do.' I thought looking into a mirror at my new outfit, finally I had my own look. A quick test of the stealth suit showed I could still go fully invisible. Additionally the gravity dust could change between high and low gravity, effectively letting me get some extra oomph in combat if i activate it partially or lighten me entirely for some increased speed.

"Mmmm I like." Came the tired voice of Icarus as she snuck up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Seems she really was exhausted if it took her this long to make a move when i was changing in the same room as her.

"You shouldn't work so hard Icarus." I said to her before turning around and petting her head, she nuzzled into my hand before falling asleep holding onto me. 'Well at least she can be sweet too' I thought before carrying her to a makeshift bed we had fabricated after sleeping on the tables and metal command room for so long. Tucking her in as I was about to leave when I realized she still had a hold on my cloak, quite the tight grip too.

"Don't leave me…" Icarus mumbled in her sleep. Seeing no other choice i pulled a nearby chair to me and sat down holding her hand while she slept, a bit of downtime couldn't hurt.

* * *

A few hours later (The next day)

* * *

Icarus suddenly yawned and stretched pushing her bountiful chest outwards as she sat up. She blinked a few time before squeezing my hand, clearly not expecting for me to be holding hers. She stared at me for a few seconds before putting on a megawatt smile.

"Silver!" She giggled.

"Good morning Icarus, you shouldn't push yourself so hard, you were exhausted." I chided her.

"It's okay, you'll take care of me won't you? And I needed to get ready for Vale!" She happily said.

"True, I'll be there for you. We still have some time though, so take it easy, I'll handle things for awhile." I said firmly.

"Aigh aigh commander!" She said with a goofy smile and a sloppy salute.

"Good girl." I said while patting her head before getting up to return to work. I walked through the convertor seeing it bustling with activity as SCV's streamed in and out producing more and more resources for the production line, seems the SCV's were being produced faster and faster as more joined the line.

"System, status report." I ordered

"Starports completed, barracks 50% completed, SCV's 80% completed, marines 10% completed." The system listed out my previous tasks.

'Hmm, things are on track then.' I thought as I exited the convertor to find quite the sight. Four mighty starports lined up with missile turrets and shrike bunkers surrounding them and a group of barracks partially built with SCV's crawling all over them making visible progress. Honestly there wasn't much for me to do, I suppose I'll contact Knight.

"System open a secure channel to Knight." I ordered.

"Confirmed. Connected." The system said.

"Knight, what's your status?" I asked

"Silver! You called at a great time!" Knight responded while what eerily sounded like screams of terror echoed in the background.

"Glad you're doing well, are you ready to meet up for season 2?" I asked.

"Definitely, we're using your ships this time right? Keep some cards in reserve." Knight asked as a large explosion could be heard on his end.

"I planned for us to show up in a medivac and drop in so to speak, get in, talk to Ozpin, join in on the classes." I explained.

"Sounds good! Just tell me when you're picking me up." Knight said as if under immense strain before I heard metal crashing against metal. "Fuck you! Get back here!" Knight yelled before giving a powerful battlecry.

"I'll leave you to it, see you soon Knight." I said before exiting the channel.

'Glad he's doing well.' I thought before thinking on what else I can do around here.

"Commander, you have an incoming call on your secure channel. The Identification belongs to Winter Schnee of Atlas." The system alerted me.

"Oh yeah, her. Patch it through to my hud." I said.

"Silver, Atlas would like to know if you've decided on our earlier proposition." Winter's voice came over the channel as a small image of her appeared on my hud.

"I believe we can have a beneficial relationship between us. However, I would like to be paid in raw dust if possible." I opened with my offer.

"Hold for a moment." She said clearly seeking approval. After a short wait she returned. "The General can agree to these terms, our offer is a cargo container worth of dust per armored militarized hover-vehicle. Our concept arts and requirements will be transferred to you now." Business as usual it seems.

As I looked over the received data packet I realized they were talking serious firepower here, clearly they noticed my little aerial convoy and estimated some of my capabilities.

"Agreed, expect the initial model soon." I said while thinking of how much fun I'll have building these things, of course the best models will be kept for myself.

"Pleasure doing business with you, I'll speak to you again when we have a meeting point established." Winter said before exiting the channel.

'Time to get to work!' I thought before calling some SCV's over to the convertor for some extra hands so to speak.

'Hmm, automatic 50. Caliber heavy anti personnel dust turret, armored plating, troop transport capability, electric dust based engine, and a white paint job. I think I'll send two model 1's over initially for that sweet dust and a proof of our capabilities.' I thought looking over the requirements, the concept art itself clearly wanted a form of APC.

"SCV's let's get to work." I ordered before using a holo projector to display a modified concept art for fabrication. As we quickly fabricated the frame I considered how to style the weaponry and engine, while I could have an open based turret, I believe that would be compromising to the vehicle, additionally a dust based engine is almost entirely new to me, only having experience with the silenci-1, oh well. As the frame completed I began designing a specialized enclosed 50. Caliber gun turret, essentially it would be a 360 degree rotatable turret controlled through internal computers or automated friend/foe detection. With the initial design complete I ran it through the fabricator and had the SCV's install the important equipment within the frame. Next I designed the engine basing it on schematics the system ripped from databases around the world, essentially it came out to be a bulky power focused engine while being entirely electric dust based, after that was installed we began adding armor and tinted bullet proof glass. Finally we finished the internal components, connected the hoverpads and sprayed her matte white. I assigned the SCV's to replicate this design which they finished after a moment and called for the Medivac to load these up for later, with them stowed away in the bay of the Medivac we were ready to make the first deal. But first, a nap.

"System, set an alarm for eight hours." I said before heading to one of the makeshift beds in the room, I promptly fell onto the bed and passed out.

* * *

8 Hours and 1 minute later

* * *

"Alert, you have slept exactly 1 minute passed your designated wake up time." The system blared the base alarms startling me awake. As i looked around I found Icarus curled up on the bed like a small animal next to me, at least she behaved.

"System, status report." I ordered from bed too lazy to get up.

"Barracks complete, SCV's complete, Marines 60% complete. One pending message from Athena." The system relayed, that got me up. Athena only calls when she needs or finishes something.

"Play message from Athena." I ordered.

"Objective complete, returning to resource stockpiling, requesting further orders." Athena's to the point message played, seems i need to give her a call.

"Patch me through to Athena on a secure channel." I requested.

"Connected." The system reported.

"Athena, status report please." I said.

"Commander Silver, hello! We are presently continuing moon mining operations and stockpiling resources. Do you have further orders?" Athena replied.

"I'm sending you a data packet with your next task, I'm counting on you to complete it." I said while having the system transfer a data packet I had put together for Athena.

"Oh this… this is wonderful. I'll get on it right away." Athena said joyfully before exiting the channel.

'Wealp a bit more sleep couldn't hurt.' I thought before lying back down, Icarus feeling my warmth grabbed onto my side and continued to peacefully slumber.

"Commander, contact Winter Schnee is calling on a secure channel." The system forced me awake once more, just let me sleep.

"Patch it through." I said, not bothering to get up this time.

"Silver, we have decided on a meeting point for the exchange, I'm sending you a data packet with the information. How soon can you be there?" Winter asked as she sent over the information.

"Mmm, give me like eight hours it's quite the flight." I lazily replied

"Eight hours? Where are you?" Winter seemed surprised.

"Classified." I said

"Oh… I see." Winter said seeming shocked someone hit her with her own medicine.

"Anyway, I'll be there, bringing two model 1 units for the exchange." I informed her.

"Affirmative, payment will be prepared, signing off." Winter said before exiting the channel.

"System, kindly produce an additional Medivac, and two Vikings." I requested, may as well show up in style.

"Confirmed, current production estimates all requests completed within an hour." The system informed me.

"Perfect, an hour of shut eye it is." I said before closing my eyes and drifting back into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Atlas and Upgrades

AN: bonus chapter!

ApertureGaming011: Greetings Aperture! Thanks for the review! The silenci-1 now uses dust based engines, I completely forgot at the moment that It would require a Remnant based engine design, thanks for catching that!

* * *

1 Hour Later

* * *

"All tasks complete." The system sounded off.

"Mmm, ready all aircraft for launch, I'll take a Banshee." I yawned before saying.

"Confirmed. Preparing for launch" The system replied.

"Going somewhere?" Icarus awoke and asked.

"Just getting us some more dust, selling off some APC's." I replied.

"Can i come? I've never left the island before." Icarus looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Seems even synthetic girls know this forbidden technique.

"Sure, you'll fly one of the Banshees." I said, granting her request.

"Oh goodie! This will be so much fun!" Icarus was practically sparkling as we headed for the starports to grab our aircraft. I boarded my Banshee and she hers, after a quick launch we had all our aircraft in the air, totaling four Vikings, four cloaked Banshees, and two Medivacs with one carrying the APC's and the other full of marines.

"Input course to Atlesian forward outpost provided by the data packet, keep in formation." I called out through the comm network alerting all ships of the course, with that we set off for the long trip to Atlas.

The trip lasted around six hours, along the way we came across small pockets of Grimm on the continent of Sanus but didn't bother wasting time and munitions on them. The only time we had to fire was when a group of Nevermores and griffons rose to our height and attempted to attack our Medivacs, luckily i had brought additional Vikings which quickly dispatched the Grimm.

As we approached the Atlesian base I began calling Winter to confirm our arrival.

"Winter this is Silver, my air convoy is approaching now, requesting landing clearance." I broadcasted on the comms.

"We read your Silver, proceed to the open clearing in the center of the base." Winter responded.

"Vikings on standby, Medivacs 1 and 2 land in the clearing. Icarus we're air dropping, unseal your cockpit and leave your Banshee on automated mode." I issued out orders before hovering over the clearing, unsealing my cockpit, and leaping from my Banshee. My gravity dust within my clothing revealed its prowess here allowing me to float down to the ground. Looking up I noticed Icarus had leapt from her own Banshee using her hard-light wings to glide down. As the Medivacs landed the Atlesian forces approached us with Winter at the lead accompanied by no other than James Ironwood.

"Silver Silencian, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad we could form this cooperation." Ironwood extended a hand towards me as he said.

"General Ironwood, your reputation precedes you. I'm quite happy about our cooperation as well." I said shaking his extended hand. While we introduced ourselves it seems Icarus had gone over to talk to Winter, seemingly getting along excellently surprisingly, must be some second in command comradery.

"Would it be too much to ask for a demonstration of the equipment? I'd like to know exactly what we're buying." Ironwood asked.

"Of course, I'll have some of my marines demonstrate." I agreed before turning towards the second dropship.

"Marines! Form up!" I commanded, the drop-ship bay doors opened revealing eight heavily armed marines inside, they marched out in two columns before awaiting further orders. "Four marines to each APC, get those vehicles moving men!" I commanded. The marines quickly went to work entering and powering up the APC's, once online they engaged their hover engines and exited the drop-ship.

"Do you have some targets General?" I asked now that the APC's were in the clearing with us.

"Of course, you can use those old Atlesian knight - 130's standing over there, they've been deactivated as we are upgrading to the Atlesian knight - 200's." Ironwood explained.

"Perfect. This will be a live fire test, we should retreat to cover." I said before moving behind a wall of bulletproof glass the Atlesians had set up. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked.

"With pleasure, open fire!" Ironwood commanded, I allowed my men to obey just this once. With a roar of fiery dust, rounds began flashing down range exploding on contact as if they were high-explosive rounds. We had used fire dust in this magazine for an anti personnel effect. Seeing as the Atlesian knights were blown mostly to pieces, I commanded my units to change to armor piercing rounds, we used air dust to give these bullets an edge and increased velocity. The remaining Atlesian Knights quickly had massive holes punched through them before finally collapsing in heaps of scrap.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. We'll take them, I hope this is the beginning of a long-term cooperation." Ironwood clapped before saying. We once more shook hands before he had some machinery move the crates of dust over for inspection, finding them to be full of raw dust crates as agreed I prepared to leave. My marines quickly loaded back into the Medivacs, which took off and attached to the dust shipping containers.

"Icarus! Time to go." I called out to my second in command who was seemingly having an enjoyable conversation with Winter.

"Oh!" She said startled out of her intense conversation. She quickly said goodbye before returning to my side. I signaled for the Banshees to decloak and lower to the point where we can board.

"Until next time General, Winter." I called out from my Banshee before sealing the cockpit and accelerating towards the island, not much time for errands like these now, need to meet up with Knight again.

* * *

Later, Silver Island

* * *

As our air convoy began landing on the starport pads, I looked down into the clearing finding a sight that brought me great joy. Within the clearing standing in neat formation was a battalion of marines, judging by the statistics from the System it was indeed the five hundred units I asked for. After stowing away my Banshee I waited for Icarus to land before walking outside with her. Once we reached the clearing I was quite pleased that all the automated marines suddenly saluted at once.

"At ease men!" I shouted and watched as all the marines returned to their standby modes, clearly ready for orders. I used the system to call over five marines with the most confirmed Grimm kills from my original group having them stand in front of their five hundred brethren.

"Each of you will take one hundred marines and form a company, your five companies will form the first Echo Battalion. Each company is to divide their marines into squads of ten." I said, like clockwork the battalion split apart making clear divides between the companies, each company was composed of ten rows of ten now with their commanding marine standing in front of them all.

"Company commanders, follow me. Icarus take the remaining 20 of echo team and merge them into your team" I ordered before heading to the factory portion of the convertor. I lead the five company commanders to a fabricator and had them line up for inspection.

'Slight damage from the previous battle, standard AI cores, standard rifles, basic armor plating… this just won't do.' I thought as I looked over the marines, seems some upgrades were in order.

I used the fabricator design system to create a new marine model. First the internal structure was strengthened with stronger alloys and more advanced internal components, this increased the cost of the marine but as I won't be mass producing this unit I didn't mind. With the internals done I added vehicle grade alloy for the armor, normal marines wouldn't of been able to operate with the added weight but the previous upgrade accounted for this. Currently the marines use a very basic ai core that allows them to make decisions and receive orders, this wouldn't be enough for my commanders. After a short conversation with the system we decided on a hybrid ai core that functioned as a simplified version of Icarus's core, while it wouldn't achieve full personality or the level of higher functions that Icarus possesses, it would be leagues ahead of the average marine. Finally I redesigned the basic c-14 Gauss rifles they had equipped into longer and heavier rail guns nicknaming them the r-1, hopefully they'll be able to take out larger Grimm with these heavier rifles. With the design finished I set the fabricator to produce five units with black paint jobs, once completed I linked the original marines to their new bodies and converted their AI cores into the upgraded hybrid variant.

"Marines! Are you operational!" I shouted.

"Yes-Sir!" Came a unified synthetic response of my five commanders.

"Return to your companies, ensure all units are combat ready." I commanded. With a final salute the marines headed out to the clearing and began ordering all their marines to run diagnostics and check weapon systems.

"You have an incoming transmission from Athena." The system suddenly reported.

'Perfect timing.' "Patch it through to my hud." I said

"Commander Silver, phase one of the plan you laid out in the data packet has been completed, permission to proceed to phase two?" Athena's excited voice sounded out, seems she really like my little plan.

"Of course, proceed with haste." I confirmed, seems we're right on schedule.

"Lovely! I'll contact you again once we have results!" Athena cheered before signing off the channel. With that on track seems I need to pick up the pace on my end.

"System, begin production of Medivacs until we can transport the entire echo battalion." I set up a large task as I intend to leave the base on automated mode for some time.

"Affirmative, assigning tasks." The system confirmed.

"Ready my Banshee, a Medivac and some Vikings for launch, It's time we head to Beacon." I ordered before heading to find Icarus, judging by the map she was currently already at the starport. As i entered the hanger I was rather surprised to find a modified Banshee with Icarus finishing up a paint job on it.

"Icarus? What's all this?" I asked seeing the black black and gold Banshee. It seems the weapon systems have been modified as well.

"Ah Silver!" She jumped as if I surprised her, before turning around to face me.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Well you see… I wanted my Banshee to reflect me. Now it does!" She replied

"I like it, well done. But what have you done to the weapons?" I said while looking over the missile pods and at the additional heavy guns on the front of the Banshee.

"I've opted for some shock-wave missile's I found schematics for and I used the schematics for your R-1 I just noticed in the database to make a ship mounted rapid fire rail-gun, essentially it's a big air to air weapon. I also upgrade the turbofans and engine while i was at it, this baby can out-fly anything we know about so far on Remnant." Icarus proudly said.

"Heh… Well damn, I'll have to upgrade my own Banshee with these improvements." I said before turning to my own Banshee, now that I looked i noticed the paint job had changed to black with silver highlights along with modified weapon systems. "Messed with mine too huh?" I asked.

"Of course! I needed one to test my designs on… that sounds worse when i say it out loud." Icarus sheepishly said.

"It's fine, at least I don't have to do it myself now. We're heading to pick up Knight Celeste, best prepare for a long flight." I said before heading to board my Banshee, once inside I engaged the engines finding them smoother and even more silent if that was possible. As the elevator began raising my Banshee to the launch pad I noticed the control for the rapid fire rail-guns, suppose I'll call them the rfr-1. Icarus really did a nice job coding the firing controls, they were almost entirely digital but had a physical control system tucked away should i need it.

"All system green, launching." I reported in before throttling up and sending my Banshee skyward, she had a lot more kick than i remembered with these upgrades. I performed a few aerial maneuvers while i waited on the convoy to form up, Icarus was the last one to join us before we set out towards Knight's last known location.

"System, open a channel to Knight." I requested.

"Connected." The system reported.

"Silver? What's up?" Knight said over the roar of a Grimm.

"We're on our way to pick you up, it's time to go to Beacon." I said ignoring the roars.

"Oh, alright. I'll finish up here and update my coordinates for pickup. See you soon." Knight replied before gunshots and what oddly sounded like flesh being torn apart echoed on the channel.

"Sounds good, see you soon." I said before exiting the channel and settling in for a long flight.


	9. Chapter 9: Knight's Scrapyard

AN: Finally arrived at Beacon!

* * *

Several Hours Later, Vacuo, Desert

* * *

"Coming up on Knight's locator beacon now." I relayed to Icarus through the comm channel. Our aerial convoy currently consisted of our two modified Banshees, one Medivac and four Vikings. As we approached the beacon I noticed what looked like a scrapyard swarming with robots creating more robots out of repurposed scrap, additionally there was a large makeshift comm tower.

"Knight, we're coming up on the scrap yard now. Ready for pickup?" I contacted Knight through the comm channel as we grew closer.

"Ready! Euuh, are those Banshees? I chose Mass Effect myself, I'm sure you've noticed the Geth." Knight replied with interest as he and a small group of Geth came out of the scrap yard into sight.

"Geth huh, so that's what you meant by synthetic. You're right about the Banshees, I've got a Terran kit from starcraft." I said before landing my Banshee and hopping out onto the sandy ground.

"Looks different from what I remember, I like what you've done with it." Knight said with a whistle. Once we were close enough together we proceeded to fist bump and make small talk about what we've been up to. Icarus had run off who knows where to find something amusing it seems.

"So you ready for Beacon? We'll be more tied down once we start attending if all things work out." I asked.

"The network runs everything for me essentially, I can simply transfer my consciousness to another body while I sleep or if I'm alone if something comes up." Knight assured me.

"Ah the Geth Network, nice. Personally my base is run by what i call the System, Icarus, my second in command, is a personality generated by the System." I said. I looked around and noticed Icarus had started a conversation with similarly aged girl a ways off, seems she made a new friend.

"By the way Silver, who have you met so far, anyone important?" Knight asked curiously.

"Thus far I've had run ins with Ruby, Yang, Winter, and Ironwood. How about yourself?" I replied before asking, hoping he had some interesting stories.

"Well there was that one time I met Neo, you could say Neopolitan is a new favorite flavor." Knight replied with a serious look in his eyes.

"Oh… that's… interesting?" I said to Knight unsure of what he truly meant.

"Oh and I heard the system announce your achievement! You had a Grimm nest near you? That's pretty rough man." Knight switched topics onto my official achievement.

"Yeah, wasn't too hard, seems there was a hidden store function you can use points on though." I replied.

"What'd you get?" Knight asked curiously.

"Secret, you'll see it later though, probably at the fall of Beacon." I answered, gotta keep some things in reserve or it'll take all the fun out of it.

"Hrmm, alright works for me, lets get a move on though daylight's burning." Knight said before heading for the open Medivac for the trip to Beacon.

"Icarus time to go!" I called out to my second in command.

"Okay!" Icarus's chipper voice responded before she dragged the girl next to her into the Medivac and sat down to continue their conversation. Girls will be girls i suppose. I opted to pilot my Banshee in the event of any issues arising, I quickly boarded my craft and took to the skies once more, the convoy followed my lead. Beacon, here we come.

* * *

Hours later, Beacon Academy

* * *

As we approached the air dock for Beacon I could see students making their way to and from transports either to go to Vale or returning to and from missions I assumed. Noticing a open dock I commanded the convoy to adjust course to land. As we drew closer the students all stopped to get a better looks at our militarized convoy, clearly not expecting such firepower to be at their school, seems we beat Atlas to the school at least.

"Vikings pull off and return to base, Banshee 2 and Medivac 1 land on the pad with me." I relayed orders before landing my Banshee on the side of the pad, the Medivac took the center and the other Banshee was on the far side of it. Exiting my Banshee i moved to meet up with Knight, Icarus and the girl who came along, I can only assume she must be our fourth member.

"Let's find Ozpin, although I'm sure he knows we're here by now with an entrance like this." I said to our small group before ordering the ships to take off and head back to base. Our group walked past the onlooking students towards the tower, hopefully Ozpin is in his office. We made it about halfway before running into an inevitable obstacle, Glynda Goodwitch, she made to speak to us but i was faster.

"You must be Glynda, I'm Silver Silencian, pleasure to meet you." I said before bowing respectfully.

"Silver Silencian… you were in the news recently, something about being Vale's newest millionaire." Glynda took a moment to look at my team before replying.

"Ah, they're talking about that? Shame, I'd rather be known for being a huntsman, or at least one in training." I said honestly, I did indeed wish for a reputation as a huntsman in this world.

"Huntsman in training? What school do you hail from might i ask?" Glynda picked up on my hint and drove it home.

"No school, simply real experience beyond the kingdoms. We'd like to talk to Ozpin about our special situation we've found ourselves in and potentially join Beacon." I explained.

"Real experience? At your age? You all seem like first years… Follow me I suppose, I'll let Ozpin handle this." Glynda replied before turning and walking towards the tower, seems Ozpin was in his office after all.

As we followed Glynda I looked around Beacon, honestly it was rather awe inspiring to be here in person instead of behind a screen. We quickly reached the tower and entered the elevator to the headmaster's office. A chipper elevator music played as we rode upwards, ascending higher and higher until we reached the top of the tower. Glynda stepped out first as the doors opened, I could see Ozpin behind his desk drinking from his mug as usual.

"Ozpin, these four have come to speak with you." Glynda opened the conversation before stepping to the side giving me the floor.

"Hmm, Silver Silencian I presume? What does the owner of Silenci Interdimensional want with me?" Ozpin said before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Well I'm glad you're informed headmaster Ozpin. I'll be blunt, we want to form a team and attend Beacon." I explained.

"You want to be huntsman? All of you?" Ozpin asked looking interested.

"Yes, you could say our friends recommended your school to us. They attend here." I replied.

"And who might these friends be?" Ozpin asked.

"A pair of sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." I replied.

"Interesting… Well Silver, how would you feel about a test of skill to attend my school?" Ozpin suddenly said, this should be fun.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a bit of anticipation.

"Each of you will combat one of my students, first years like yourselves. Win and I'll accept your entry to my school, fail…" Ozpin said leaving his sentence hanging.

"I understand, we're ready whenever you are." I replied confidently.

"Good, follow me, there should be a optional combat class starting shortly. Classes have yet to start officially." Ozpin said before leading the way towards the elevator once more, after some elevator tunes we were on the ground floor and made our way towards one of Beacon's arenas. When we arrived the lights were already dimmed but I could still make out some familiar faces, seems we ran into team RWBY along with JNPR and CRDL. Ozpin walked to the illuminated central arena while we stuck to the shadows.

"Students, we'll be doing things differently today. We will hold four one on one fights against opponents you have never faced before. I wish you the best of luck. Now, meet your opponents." Ozpin explained before gesturing to us to walk forward. My team and I walked forward in sync our footsteps echoing around the quiet arena, as we entered the light I heard a distinctive shout of "Silver!" from within the stands, Ruby you are ever so subtle.

"Introduce yourselves if you please, then we will find your opponents." Ozpin said to us.

"Silver Silencian, at your service." I said with a short bow.

"Knight Vladimir Celeste, the one and only." Knight said with a nod of his head.

"Icarus Gold, pleasure to meet you all." Icarus respectfully said.

"Elizabeta von Lesti." Our fourth member now known to be Elizabeta hit Knight over the head before introducing herself with the pride and poise of someone similar in position to Weiss.


	10. Chapter 10: A Test of Skill

AN: Chapter 10 coming at ya!

"Now to find your opponents, do we have any volunteers?" Ozpin said before looking around the stands, it seems we had some takers. "First match, Silver Silencian vs. Jaune Arc." You've got to be kidding me…

My team made their way back into the shadows while I moved to my side of the arena with a sigh. I still intended to give this fight my all regardless of the opponent, I was just slightly disappointed in Ozpin's selection, I don't even think he volunteered.

"Let's have a good fight Jaune." I respectfully said before bowing from my side of the arena.

"Yeah, a good fight." Jaune nervously chuckled.

"3" The countdown began, I tensed ready to strike.

"2" Jaune raised his shield defensively.

"1" I suddenly had an idea

"Match Start" As soon as it was announced I rushed at Jaune like a blur and swiped his legs out from under him, as he fell he shut his eyes momentarily when he saw the approaching ground. My chance. I quickly activated my stealth field and disappeared from view, a slight commotion started in the stands but i ignored it. Jaune brought himself back to his feet and began looking around, finding me nowhere to be seen.

"Left knee." I announced before kneecapping Jaune with the back of my combat knife, he fell once more before getting up.

"Right arm." I said before hitting Jaune hard in the arm, it knocked him off balance momentarily before he steadied himself looking around in panic.

"Crotch." I announced and to my amusement he blocked his crotch with his shield, I used this moment to strike his unguarded chest and send him out of the arena.

"That's the match, winner by ring out Silver Silencian." Ozpin announced from the side of the arena.

"Sorry about that Jaune." I apologize sincerely before extending a hand to help Jaune up after deactivating my stealth field. He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet and let him brush himself off.

"No problem, can't win them all." Jaune was a good sport about it and moved back to the stands where I noticed Pyrrha begin to talk to him quietly, most likely giving him advice to help him improve. I took this moment to head to where my team had found seats while I was fighting, funnily enough right by Team RWBY. I stealthily took my seat before I was suddenly tackled from the row behind us.

"Silver! You're here!" Ruby said cheerfully having her arms around me from behind.

"Hey Ruby, how have you been?" I replied unperturbed. Ruby suddenly leapt over the seats and landed in my lap where she got comfortable.

"Better now, what're you doing here though?" Ruby said as Ozpin began announcing the next fight.

"Joining Beacon believe it or not, figured I'd finally make it official and become a huntsman." I replied. "Seems the next fight is starting, Knight vs. Cardin… ouch sorry Cardin." I said watching Knight take to the arena and Cardin walk down cockily.

"Sorry Cardin?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"You'll see." Was all i said before turning my attention to the match. I didn't have to watch for long as Knight simply threw a flash grenade before roundhousing Cardin out of the ring like a rag doll. Knight quickly joined us in the stands, I fistbumped him and congratulated him on his quick victory.

"Next match, Icarus Gold vs… Ruby Rose." Ozpin said looking at his scroll. Well fuck.

"Wish me luck?" Ruby asked looking at me expectantly. Icarus had already headed down but seemed to be watching Ruby attentively.

"Good luck Ruby." I said giving Ruby a tight hug before sending her down to fight Icarus who seemed even more serious than before. Once Ruby was on her side they both exchanged bows and prepared themselves.

"3" The countdown began. Icarus immediately took her spear from her back.

"You're Ruby Rose, right?" Icarus suddenly asked with a spark in her eyes.

"2"

"Yeah? Are you a friend of Silver's?" Ruby said tilting her head slightly.

"1"

"You know what, let's just get this over with…" Icarus sighed.

"Match start." The countdown ended. Icarus and Ruby both clashed weapons, scythe against spear in a battle of strength, Icarus overpowered Ruby using her enhanced synthetic body. Ruby pulled away quickly and began using her semblance to outpace Icarus in strikes, seeing herself at a disadvantage Icarus formed her hard-light wings before floating above the arena and firing her mechashifted railgun downwards at Ruby. Several shots later the arena was a mess and Ruby was tiring herself out, Icarus however was serene in her bombardment of the arena before having to reload. Ruby took this chance to fire her own weapon towards Icarus as she was an easy target in the air, this forced Icarus to dive and return to close combat with Ruby. Several clashes later Ruby's aura was in the red and Icarus was still slightly above hers, Ozpin still had not called the fight however. Suddenly one of Icarus's strikes broke through Ruby's aura and sliced into her outfit exposing Ruby's red bra. Ruby not to be outdone broke through Icarus's defensive aura and struck part of her exposed hardlight dress, this sliced a segment off revealing Icarus's black lace panties. Ozpin finally stepped in and call the match in Icarus's victory, although he did smirk at me as if knowing i was in for it now.

"Silver!/Silver!" Came two female voices, Ruby and Icarus respectfully. I'm not even sure what I did wrong honestly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do something!/Do something!" They said in sync while pointing at the other.

"Ahuh… what exactly?" I asked.

"Anything!/Anything!" They said once more before glaring at the other.

"Alright then, Icarus use your semblance to fix your dress. Ruby you can wear my cloak over your blouse to cover the damage." I said before taking off my cloak and handing it to Ruby leaving me in my black shirt and gray jeans above my stealth suit. Icarus quickly repaired her outfit before glaring at Ruby once more and sitting beside me, Ruby was about to sit on my lap once more before Yang pulled her away to scold her for being reckless.

"Our final match of the day will be Elizabeta vs. Lie Ren." Ozpin announced, both fighters made their way onto the arena before bowing to one another and preparing themselves.

"3" the countdown started.

"2" both fighters tensed ready to spring.

"1" Their weapons reached their hands, poised to strike.

"Match start." The timer ended and both Elizabeta and Ren launched into action. Elizabeta wielded a spear much like Icarus, however I had a feeling she had her own tricks up her sleeve. Ren opted to stay back and fire upon his opponent with his twin Stormflower pistols, Elizabeta suddenly began spinning her spear in front of her blocking the incoming hail of bullets. Ren eventually ran out of ammunition and went to reload.

"Hmph." Elizabeta made a haughty noise before stabbing her spear into the ground, suddenly glowing violet spears erupted from the arena floor around Ren aiming to impale him. Ren caught off guard was struck by one but used the momentum of the hit to launch himself away from the rest. As Ren flipped through the air Elizabeta mechashifted her spear into what appeared to be a high powered musket, she took aim before firing a high charged energy round directly into Ren's chest, giving him the extra push to launch him out of the ring.

"That's the match, winner by ring out, Elizabeta von Lesti. Now I'd like you all to welcome this new team to Beacon." Ozpin announced after taking to the center of the arena. My team and I stepped forward to so we were standing next to Ozpin.

"Silver Silencian, Icarus Gold, Elizabeta von Lesti, and Knight Vladimir Celeste. The four of your have demonstrated your worth and shall henceforth be known as team SILV (Silver) lead by Silver Silencian, I wish you luck in your studies, I'm assigning team RWBY to show you around campus." Ozpin explained before handing each of us a beacon academy scroll.

"SILVER!" Ruby yelled as she tackled me. Ozpin merely chuckled and left the arena, most likely returning to his office. "We're going to be classmates!" Ruby cheered hanging on to one of my arms. While Ruby was hanging onto me it seems the rest of my team split up with various members of team RWBY, Icarus went off with Yang, Knight with Blake, and Elizabeta quickly found common ground with Weiss. Just me and Ruby left I suppose.

"Come on Ruby, show me around?" I asked the cheerful girl.

"Onwards! This way Silver!" Ruby commanded as she climbed onto my shoulders and pointed out directions. Shaking my head I had no choice but to let her guide me as I held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off. As we traveled around the school Ruby seemed quite content to play with my hair and remain on my shoulders as she explained the various facilities of the school. Time seemed to pass quickly as we enjoyed ourselves laughing and making small talk, like this we finally reached the dorm building.

"This is where Beacon students stay, whats your room? it should be in your scroll." Ruby informed me. Taking a quick glance I realized my team was simply down the hall from team RWBY and JNPR, I showed Ruby my scroll to confirm I was right to which she nodded.

"So what's your semblance Silver? Invisibility?" Ruby suddenly asked a sensitive question for me.

"Oh it's… that's a… secret, yeah secret." I replied smoothly.

"Secrets are cool too I guess…" Ruby's entire color scheme seemed to darken as she pouted.

"Woah woah woah WOAH! Ruby! Don't die on me! I was joking, I don't know what my semblance is okay?" I explained, Ruby tilted her head slowly before color seemed to radiate off her again as she looked at me strangely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked with curiosity filling her tone.

"You see… I haven't had a chance to unlock my aura yet…" I admitted honestly.

"..." Ruby remained silent processing this.

"Ruby?" I probed.

"So you're telling me you have been fighting Grimm, saved my life, and fought Jaune without any aura to protect you…?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" I responded hesitantly as my angry female senses starting going off.

"You could have died! You idiot! Why would you do that!?" Ruby said while tugging angrily on my hair still sitting on my shoulders, her moving around and tugging on my hair forced me to stop our trek through the dorm building towards my room.

"Someone had to do something, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing seeing those Grimm attacking you." I responded before reaching up and lifting Ruby off my shoulders and setting her in front of me before turning her around to face me, now that I could see her I realized she had budding tears in her silver eyes.

"Idiot." Ruby muttered before hugging me tightly as if afraid I would disappear. I returned the hug before separating us so i could wipe away the tears from her eyes. I was about to say something perfect for the moment but my scroll suddenly started ringing, every damn time. Ruby sniffled before looking imploringly at me to answer my scroll, so I hit accept call.

"Silver! Where are you man? We're all waiting in the room getting ready to set up our stuff." Knight's voice sounded off through the scroll.

"On my way, I'm actually in the building just haven't made it to the room." I responded honestly.

"Well hurry up, Icarus is already trying to push the idea to merge your and her beds. Better get in here and handle this." Knight said before ending the call.

"Well Ruby, this is where we part ways. Thanks for showing me around." I said patting the shorter girl on the head before walking towards my room.

"Hey Silver!" Ruby called out behind me, as I turned I was tackled once more by the extremely fast girl sending me to the ground. Something soft pressed against my lips as Ruby landed on top of me. My brain short circuited processing this information.

"That's for saving me, idiot." Ruby said with a small smile before using her semblance to race down the hall into her room.

I laughed while laying back on the hallway floor, today was turning out to be a good day. Kicking up onto my feet I made my way to my own dorm and unlocked the door with my scroll. Within was pure chaos.


	11. Chapter 11: Foodfight

"Silver you're finally here!" Icarus cheered from what I could only assume was our two beds merged into one… she even nailed them together. Looking around the room I noticed Knight lounging on his bed playing with explosives and Elizabeta was stocking the closet with various outfits.

"Knight, no explosives in the room. Icarus… I don't even know what to say. Elizabeta, you're actually fine, carry on." I said before moving towards the closet that Icarus and I will be using. With a few mental commands I had removed various clothing out of my inventory to be placed in the closet, seems our school uniforms were already hung up as well. After handling that I checked my scroll calendar for when classes will begin, seems term two wouldn't start until tomorrow.

"Well we have some downtime team, any suggestions on what to do?" I asked the rest of team SILV.

"We should plan our next move, we only have so long before the first Grimm attack." Elizabeta gave a no nonsense answer.

"True, I'll add it to the list, anyone else?" I said before using my scroll to start a basic to do list.

"We could get to know the other teams, wouldn't hurt making some new friends." Knight voiced his opinion.

"Good call, Icarus?" I said, adding it to the list before looking to Icarus.

"How about some rest and relaxation?" Icarus said from where she had snuggled into her blankets.

"Granted, we can't always be working." I agreed before adding the final entry to the list.

"So how do you want to go about this Silver?" Knight asked now that we had decided on things to do.

"Well judging by the time we could hit the dining hall, should give us the chance to socialize." I said looking at the school schedule on my scroll. Everyone seemed to agree with this course of action so we headed for the dining hall. After a short walk we arrived, once we stepped inside we were greeted with once again… pure chaos.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora laughed as she announced from her castle of tables.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… DELICIOUS!" Ruby declared with her entire team backing her up.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded as she hopped down from her castle. And with that, the fight began. However, when opportunity strikes… you take it.

"Icarus! Elizabeta! Knight! We're going in!" I declared before charging into the middle of the ongoing food fight turning it into the three way battle. I found myself locked in a three way baguette sword fight between Blake, Pyrrha, and me. We weaved through flying food to strike one another as the fight raged on around us. Soon Pyrrha began to overpower both Blake and I, she was just too strong.

"Icarus! Suppressing fire!" I commanded to my second in command.

"Gladly!" She replied before summoning a hard-light gatling gun which she loaded with grape ammunition. Pyrrha was forced to pull back due to the sudden hail of grapes, however she did throw her baguette knocking Blake backwards, leaving me in no man's land. Looking around I saw Nora come charging with a melon hammer while Weiss wielded a swordfish, clearly I was in a bad situation.

"Cover me!" I yelled towards my team, this was Elizabeta's queue as she stabbed a baguette into the ground summoning forth her semblance. Baguette spears erupted from the ground around me blocking Weiss and Nora's advance for a moment, it was all the time i needed. I broke my baguette in half into two twin baguette blades before engaging Weiss in close combat, we were so heated in our battle that I almost didn't notice Nora sneaking up. Barely dodging in time I avoided Nora's hammer swing, Weiss wasn't so lucky.

"Weiss! Weiss… don't leave me… Nooooooo!" Ruby dramatically cried out as she held a out of commission Weiss in her arms.

"Knight! Tag me out!" I yelled, we quickly slapped hands as I retreated to the side while Knight leapt into action as Yang and Ren both rushed out from their respective bases. Knight closed in using a sword and round shield fashioned from a half watermelon which he had lodged his fist into and a broken baguette. Knight attempted to win the battle but Yang was having none of it, flooring both Knight and Ren with her twin turkey weapons. Just as Knight was about to be finished Nora ran in and launched Yang through the roof using her watermelon hammer. Knight took this chance to rush at Blake as Nora threw explosive cans of grape juice.

"Knight watch out!" I yelled as I saw Pyrrha about to use her semblance, this was going to hurt. With a stream of explosive cans Knight and Blake were launched backwards out of the fight. Unfortunately for me… I knew exactly what would happen next. With a small battle cry Ruby began picking up speed as she sprinted down the dining hall causing all the various food items, and cans to follow in her wake. Finally she activated her semblance making a vortex of destruction pick up the remaining members of my team, team JNPR and myself. Ruby stopped herself at the end of the dining hall, shattering and cracking the wall behind her before leaping out of the way of the incoming hail of death, unfortunately for us we were plastered against the wall before being peppered with food items, total knockout.

"I love these guys." Sun said from the entrance, I never even noticed him walk in. Neptune was plastered in grape juice… unhappy was putting it mildly. Suddenly the doors exploded inward as Glynda Goodwitch walked in slightly growling at the sight of the dining hall. With a swish of her riding crop she deflected incoming food and set the dining hall back to its pristine state.

"Children please… do not play with your food." Glynda asked of us before Yang fell through the ceiling making us all laugh again. Glynda seemed rather pissed off.

"Let it go." Ozpin appeared out of thin air at just the right time to calm the raging Glynda. It seems he said something rather important and deep to her judging by their facial expressions and tone but I couldn't make out the words over the laughter surrounding me.

"Well everyone, it's been fun but I'm quite the mess right now and would like to go back to change." I said to the group, team JNPR and my team quickly agreed and we prepared to set off for the dorms.

"Silver! I'm sorry, I may of overdone it a bit… I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby suddenly stopped me to say. Odd that she singled me out though, maybe it's because I spoke up.

"It's okay Ruby, nobody got hurt and we all had a great time. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I assured Ruby.

"I'll still make it up to you! It's a promise!" Ruby said as I walked towards the dining hall doors.

"Whatever you say Ruby." I responded as I waved goodbye without looking back, my team following as I left.


	12. Chapter 12: Evening in Vale

AN: This was a fun one to write.

Replies:

DahakStaz - Wow! Quite the review, thank you! Ruby is one of my preferred characters to write, she's just so cute! And I can confirm I will get back to Silver using his production capabilities to influence Remnant, he's just busy preparing for the fall of Beacon at the moment. The kingdom is a cool idea, if I touch on that it will be after the fall as currently he is holding his forces in reserve until the Fall of Beacon occurs. Silver definitely wants to make Remnant a better place, to change the very story he was thrust into, as the story develops he will take a much more active approach in doing so. Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Later, Team SILV Dorm Room

* * *

I sighed feeling quite content as I stepped out of the shower, finally managed to get all that food and gunk off of me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom into the room. A quick look around revealed Knight and Elizabeta were nowhere to be found as for Icarus… she was wearing nothing but a hard-light nightie above her lacy bra and panties while watching me attentively from the merged beds.

"Evening Icarus, where might our other two teammates of wandered off to?" I asked casually while taking my time browsing what I stocked the closet with.

"Elizabeta went to talk with Weiss, they seem to get along. Knight said he was going on a walk around the grounds." Icarus responded although she seemed to of moved closer in the time I hadn't been looking.

"And what about you? We did say we could relax today, what do you want to do?" I asked pulling out a pair of black joggers and a gray shirt.

"What do i want to do? How about… you!" Icarus suddenly said before reaching out and pulling me onto the bed with her, I really should of seen this coming. I was now lying on the bed as Icarus straddled me with her hands holding my arms pinned. She slowly leaned down until her lips were mere centimeters from my own.

"Well commander? What will you do now?" Icarus said as her golden eyes seemed to glow, suddenly she disabled her semblance letting her nightie dissolve into nothingness, leaving her in a pair of black lace panties and her matching lacy bra. As I parted my lips to answer, Icarus quickly kissed me and sent her tongue into my mouth to play with my own. It seemed she was about to take it one step further when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Icarus pulled away from the kiss looking satisfied yet annoyed at the same time, she quickly re-clothed herself using her semblance before heading for the door.

"It's for you Silver." Icarus sighed as she said, I took a moment to finally dress myself before swapping places with Icarus to see who it was. Curiously I found Ruby standing outside the doorway, she was looking down as if nervous about something.

"Ruby? Something you need?" I asked, she suddenly looked up with determination in her silver eyes, clearly this was important.

"I… I want you to come to Vale with me." Ruby said after a moment of hesitation.

"Sure but why?" I asked making Ruby visibly deflate

"..." Ruby muttered something too quiet for me to hear.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked the normally cheerful and loud girl.

"I'm asking you on a date, okay?" Ruby said clearly this time looking at me expectantly.

"Sure, sounds fun, when are we leaving?" I said liking the sound of something normal to do.

"Really?! Now, we can still catch a shuttle to Vale and back later if we get going." Ruby explained cheerfully.

"Alright, just let me grab one of my cloaks." I said before heading to the closet again to grab out a black and silver cloak to throw on along with a pair of black boots. Meanwhile Icarus was looking frustrated so as I passed her I pet her head and said "I'll make it up to you." visibly cheering her up.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as I exited the room and shut the door behind me.

"As I'll ever be. Shall we?" I answered as I started walking towards the docks

"We shall!" Ruby declared walking next to me with a small smile. As we left the dorm buildings and passed through the Academy Gardens Ruby reached out her hand towards mine tentatively before pulling back as if unsure of herself. Noticing this I reached out and held onto her hand causing her to blush before adjusting her grip so our fingers were intertwined. We walked like this to the docks making small talk about whatever came to mind. Once there we quickly boarded the shuttle of the hour to Vale along with some other students, we stood near the glass overlooking Beacon as the shuttle departed, it was quite the sight to see.

"Why do you want to be a huntsman Silver?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"You could say I want to make a difference in this world, to change the course of Remnants story." I replied honestly, although my methods may be grander than being one huntsman.

Ruby merely hummed in response before leaning into me and closing her eyes with a content sigh.

"So does Yang know you asked me out today..? She seems pretty protective." I wondered aloud.

"Pfft no… she would never believe that I'd be the one asking someone out. It'll be alright, I think, probably." Ruby admitted before squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Probably…" I said while laughing slightly.

"Oh look it's Patch! I live there.. Course you probably know that.. Still pretty cool." Ruby said while pointing outwards towards the Island of Patch.

"Still need to return to Patch for some noodles, I did say I'd treat." I reminded her.

"Yes you did! And I'll be holding you to it!" Ruby giggled as she said.

"Now landing in the City of Vale, please proceed to your nearest exit, please be aware the last call for returning to Beacon is at 10:00 Pm." The pilot suddenly announced our arrival.

"That gives us a few hours to enjoy ourselves, got anything planned Ruby?" I asked as we made our way off the shuttle.

"I thought we could do some shopping and get something to eat, if that's okay…" Ruby began explaining what she planned before leaving her sentence hanging as if asking for confirmation.

"Sounds great, lead the way." I answered. After making it to the streets of Vale we headed towards a store Ruby recommended, From Dust till Dawn. We were looking around the store after greeting the shopkeeper when suddenly my scroll began to ring, on the ID it showed Athena.

"Pick out some stuff Ruby, I have to take this call." I told Ruby to which she nodded and went to explore the store.

"Athena, what do you have for me?" I picked up and said.

"Good news Commander Silver, the task you assigned to me has been completed. I'd like to recommend you take a trip out to the moon for inspection, I can bring my ship to pick you up at a moments notice." Athena informed me.

"Lovely, I'll make the trip soon. For now replicate the plans and continue harvesting." I ordered.

"It will be done Commander." Athena responded before ending the call.

"Silver! Look at this!" Ruby called to me from across the store, I made my way over to her and found she had discovered a silver rose pendant necklace in the display case, it was even faceted with red fire dust crystals. Seeing her shining eyes as she looked at it I couldn't help myself as I called the shopkeeper to purchase it.

"Silver you don't have to…" Ruby said looking downwards.

"But I want to." I replied as I handed over the lien I magically took out of my inventory to pay for the pendant. With the purchase complete the Shopkeeper handed over the necklace which seemed to emit a soft glow and a gentle warmth from the red dust. I had Ruby turn around so I could put the necklace around her neck. Ruby held the pendant in her hand as she looked at it with shining silver eyes.

"I love it, thank you Silver." Ruby turned around and said before embracing me in a tight hug.

"Come on, lets hit a few more stores before we get something to eat." I suggested before leading Ruby out of the store by the hand. We went into various stores, there wasn't much that interested me but Ruby had a smile on her face the entire time so it was worth it. After an hour or two of shopping we finally settled in at one of Vale's restaurants, we only had to wait a moment before we were lead to a table for two. We enjoyed the meal thoroughly as the light from Remnant's shattered moon streamed in through the window. After paying for the meal we started our way towards the shuttle dock to return to Beacon, however Ruby suddenly tugged on my sleeve.

"Something wrong Ruby?" I stopped to ask.

"Too tired, carry me." Ruby sleepily commanded, seems she had a bit of a food coma.

"Alright." I said laughing before crouching down in front of her so she could hop on my back. Ruby wrapped her arms around my neck and clung tightly to me, I held on to her legs in case she slipped. Like this we continued our trip to the shuttle, the walk all in all didn't take too long but when we did make it to the shuttle I was about to let Ruby down when I noticed she had fallen asleep. I carefully removed her from my back before setting her in a seat on the shuttle, she must of noticed the absence of my warmth as she immediately snuggled into my side again when i sat beside her, I wrapped an arm around her and sat patiently waiting for the shuttle to take off and travel to Beacon.

* * *

Short time later, Beacon Academy

* * *

"Now arriving at Beacon Academy, thank you for flying with us, please make use of the exits in a calm and orderly fashion." The pilot announced over the speakers. Ruby was awoken by this and gave a small yawn while stretching before blinking and looking around as if searching for something, finally her eyes settled on me and she smiled.

"Good, it wasn't a dream." Ruby said under her breathe too quiet for me to hear fully.

"Say something?" I asked curiously

"Nope nope, nothing." Ruby replied before holding my hand once more, fingers intertwined.

"Come on, let's get back to the dorm, I'm sure our teams are wondering where their leaders are." I said before exiting the shuttle and starting my way back to the dorm building with Ruby. We walked quietly from the docks towards the dorm building, content with how the day had been. Once we were nearing our rooms I noticed Ruby kept looking at me as if anticipating something. Finally we were before her dorm room.

"Thank you for the enjoyable date today Ruby, I had fun." I said honestly to my fellow team leader.

"Silver… you're forgetting something." Ruby said looking at me expectantly.

"Am I? What?" I asked concerned.

"Idiot…" Ruby muttered before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing me, the moment seemed to last an eternity before she broke away. Her lips tasted sweet.

"You're right, I did forget." I said with a small laugh.

"Now go find your team, we'll have plenty of time for each other over our years at Beacon." Ruby said confidently.

"Yeah… years…" I laughed hollowly as I turned to head down the hall to my dorm room while Ruby entered her own, I swear I heard multiple counts of girls shouting "Ruby!" while I walked away. Once I reached my room I used my scroll to unlock the door, within I found Knight and Elizabeta playing a board game while Icarus performed maintenance on her weapon, they all looked up at me with various expressions. Knight grinned goofily, Elizabeta was entirely neutral, and Icarus was slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm back. What I miss?" I ignored their various expressions and asked.

"Nothing much, we checked out this board game from the library. Though Icarus has been being standoffish since you disappeared, what'd you do?" Knight said.

"I may of interrupted Icarus's fun times to go on a date with Ruby…" I admitted.

"I'll forgive you if you'll be my hug pillow tonight." Icarus declared in a no nonsense tone. At least it's something simple.

"Well, I'm going to wash up, getting pretty late." I said before heading into the bathroom to shower and prepare for sleep. After I opted for a pair of black boxers to sleep in and returned to the room. Icarus was already under the covers in our merged beds, but she was watching me attentively as if daring me to not sleep in the same bed. Trusting Icarus not to take things too far I got into bed with her, she quickly laid on my chest wrapped her arms around me and intertwined our legs with a content smile. Finally she dissolved her clothing that had been generated by her semblance, leaving her in panties and a bra. Deciding I may as well get comfortable, I laid one hand on Icarus's back and other I used to pet her head making her sigh contentedly. Knight and Elizabeta finally wrapped up their game and both got ready for bed before shutting off the lights and getting into their respective beds.

"Night team, classes start tomorrow and Atlas arrives, let's start the season off right." I said aloud.

"Night/Affirmative/Mmm night." Came Knight, Elizabeta, and Icarus's responses.


	13. Chapter 13: Semblance

AN: Realized I forgot to put announcements for when Knight completed his achievements, I'll fix that soon.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I found myself within Beacon's Library after classes searching through various books on aura, truly aura was a magnificent field of research, quite fascinating. I was in the middle of reading one of the many books I had selected when I noticed an open library terminal… just what I needed.

'System, can you interface with the Beacon database from this terminal?' I mentally asked.

'Affirmative, your scroll can be used as a entry point for me to interface with the database.' The system replied. Seeing as there's no time like the present I connected my scroll and watched as my emblem appeared on the screen before various files began downloading to my personal database, seems the system found something it wanted.

'Rip everything they have on aura and semblances.' I ordered mentally.

'Confirmed.' The system replied as I felt the systems database growing through my mental link.

'Download complete, relevant files on aura and semblances will now be transferred to you. Brace.' The system suddenly said.

'Not again…' Was my last thought before I had to grip onto the desk in front of me as pain surged through my mind, although this time it wasn't as bad as the retinal chip. Once the pain passed I realized I had been flooded with information on aura and semblances, really made reading all those books a waste of time unfortunately. Seeing my task complete I detached my scroll and started making my way out of the library, along the way I noticed team RWBY and JNPR were enjoying themselves playing board games and studying, wonder where my team went though. Suddenly my scroll began to ring, speak of the devil huh.

"Icarus, whats up?" I answered after glancing at the caller ID.

"What's with all the new information in the database, it's giving me a headache." Icarus whined over the scroll.

"Just picking up some essentials, I'll need your help soon though, can you meet me in arena A, should be empty right now." I explained.

"Alright, I'll start heading there now. See you soon Silver." Icarus replied before ending the call. Throughout the call I had kept on my way and was already close to the arena, after a short walk I was at the arena doors which I opened with my scroll reserving it for "practice". I didn't have to wait long before Icarus entered as well.

"Icarus! Come over here, this will only take a moment." I said gesturing for her to join me in the arena center.

"So, what did you need Silver?" Icarus asked once she was standing before me.

"I'm sure you noticed the new data we acquired." I said to provide some context.

"Yeah, I still have a bit of a headache from all that information, what was it for?" Icarus asked.

"Well, I wanted to finally unlock my aura… so I downloaded the Beacon database on aura and semblances so we can have you unlock mine." I explained.

"Ahuh… the data doesn't make it seem too hard. Let's give it a go!" Icarus agreed seeming quite chipper.

"Whenever you're ready." I said. Icarus stepped closer so we were almost touch each other before placing one hand on my cheek and the other against my chest above my heart. She began to glow golden and her eyes widened as she poured her aura into me.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Icarus recited the script from the database. As she finished I began to glow silver and her golden color faded away, I felt as if I was suddenly unshackled. Icarus stumbled for a moment but as we were so close I easily lent her my shoulder to lean on.

 ***Ding***  
 **System Wide Announcement: All Players Be Aware**

 **Player 1 has completed a basic achievement "Aura Unlocked" and received an achievement point to spend.**

'That's convenient…' I thought as I listened to the announcement.

"Let's take a break." I said to Icarus before helping her to the arena stands to rest. After a short moment Icarus was clearly back to her normal self.

"Icarus, how does it feel to use your semblance?" I asked her.

"It's like a part of me, natural, flowing." Icarus tried to explain

"Natural huh… No time like the present I guess." I said before leaping back down to the arena center and attempting to let my aura flow through me.

"If it truly is part of my soul it should naturally flow now that I can call for it…" I said as i felt my aura suddenly surge before a silver rift appeared in front of me, it reminded me of Raven's portals but felt oddly different than how Raven's were described. Only one way to find out though, I leapt through the portal while yelling "I'll be back" to Icarus. On the other side was a silver void, I found myself floating aimlessly through it seeking for something, anything, this couldn't be all there is to my semblance could it?

"Detecting anomaly… Dimensional rift detected… re-calibrating." The system seems to of followed me even here. But what did it mean by dimensional rift?

"Player 1 has entered a pocket dimension, detecting time ratio… time is not flowing, error." The system reported back… time wasn't flowing? So I'm frozen in time, great… May as well mess around until I figure this out, I certainly don't lack time. Thus in this silver void I began practicing aura control, slowly refining it until I could call upon my aura like it was second nature. With that done I set about opening silver portals aimlessly before entering them finding myself still in the same silver void but the portals were noticeably easier to manifest. Finally I had a thought, what if the system meant I could rip through to dimensions using my semblance? It did describe this as a dimensional rift after all. Seeing there was no one to counter my newest idea I unleashed all my aura and poured it into a new portal while envisioning the place i knew best in Remnant, my own base. The void around me seemed to glow alongside me as a new portal appeared in front of me, I shut my eyes and leapt forward sending myself head first through it before landing on solid ground exhausted, this'll take some getting used to. Opening my eyes I was greeted with a wonderful sight of the convertor.

"Error, error, recalculating… Anomaly lost. Rift stabilized. Player 1 has returned to Remnant." The system seemed confused about what had just happened. I stood up and brushed myself off before realizing my scroll was ringing.

"Hey Icarus! I figured out part of my semblance!" I said after checking who had called.

"Silver? Where are you? My system map is showing you're all the way at the base. What happened?" Icarus asked genuinely concerned.

"I opened a dimensional rift with my semblance, I think it's similar to Raven's portals but mine is a hell of a lot better from what I can tell, it must be more cost intensive though." I explained to my second in command.

"Wait, you did what? You can't just go opening rifts into other dimensions like that, it's not safe!" Icarus chided me.

"Don't worry about it I think I've got it down now, I'll be back soon just let me rest up." I reassured her before ending the call. Now that I finally looked around the base I noticed a large part of the forest was gone and replaced with a massive airfield, seems those Medivacs I ordered were filling it up. While I'm here I may as well adjust the orders a bit.

"System, begin production of marines, every eight marines produce a Medivac. Confirm." I ordered.

"System confirms, retasking production." The system seemed to finally get its bearings and reported.

'Menu.' I mentally commanded.

 **Save (locked)**

 **Load (locked)**

 **Pause**

 **BGM (** On **/Off)**

 **Hud/Map (On** /off **)**

 **Store**

'Store.' I continued mentally.

 **Store**

 **Kits**

 **\- Protoss (1 point)**

 **\- Zerg (1 point)**

 **Units**

 **\- 1x Loki-class super battlecruiser (3 points) (One time use)**

 **\- Additional unit rewards can be unlocked through further achievements**

'Protoss kit, confirm' I made my choice mentally.

'Confirmed. Spinning for faction... Purifier kit set unlocked, additional units unlocked in the store.' The system replied.

'Inventory.' I opted to check out the kit immediately.

 **Protoss Starter Kit**

 **\- Psionic Blade Focusers**

 **\- 4x Purifier Probes**

 **\- 5x Prefabricated Purifier Pylons**

 **\- System Purifier Data Web Upgrade**

 **\- Psionic Abilities Unlocked**

 **\- Blink Ability Unlocked**

 **\- Purifier Retinal Data Chip**

'Deploy one probe, leave the rest as backups. Immediately apply the upgrade to the data web.' I ordered before materializing the data chip in my hand, here goes nothing, with a flash of gold and silver lights I was once more thrust into a world of pain as information and images flashed through my mind. Once it passed I had a chance to look over what I had acquired with my achievement point, if I had to describe it I could only say it was worth it.

'So what did it mean by psionic abilities unlocked? I had psionic abilities?' I wondered before suddenly I felt as If I had a sixth sense, a new energy within me separate from aura. I mentally removed my focusers from my inventory and found they took the form of silver bracers, equipping them I let this new psionic energy flow into them causing two silver psionic blades to ignite. Oh yeah, I like this.

"System and all units have now been upgraded with the ability to access the Purifier data web. Units will now operate more efficiently when in close proximity to each other." The system reported in. Excellent. With that done I turned to my lone deployed probe, so full of potential.

"Follow me." I ordered the little probe, we moved to a free clearing that SCV's had already cleared the forest from, once there I reached out a hand and willed one of the pylons to be removed from my inventory. With a flash of light there now floated a golden pylon before me.

"Begin warping in essential structures, warp in a gateway, a forge, robotics facility and robotics bay, cybernetics core and a stargate." I ordered my little probe. The probe lit up before floating and starting the process for all the structures. Now six golden balls of energy were floating in the clearing, in a few hours I would have my first purifiers rolling off these assemblies. With the base squared away I believe it was time i return to Beacon.

'Now… lets see if this works how I think it does.' I thought before I willed another silver rift to materialize in front of me, seems opening one into the rift isn't as intensive as leaving it. I calmly walked into the portal and found myself once again in the silver void.

"Error error error" The system started glitching once more.

"System, just shut up in this location. Confirm." I ordered

"Confirmed. Silent mode engaged." The system replied

'Now to test my theory.' I thought before extending a hand outwards and willing a purifier pylon to materialize from my inventory along with a probe, now floating in the silver void was a golden pylon along with a silver and gold probe awaiting orders. The probe quickly flew up to me and made cute little noises as if greeting me.

"Hey little guy, I need you to warp in something for me." I spoke to the little probe before quickly compiling a design and uploading it to the data web for the probe. The probe lit up before moving over to the pylon and starting the warp in. With the new upgrade to Protoss tech my resources are now accessible from anywhere within range of a warp conduit, meaning even within the void I could access the resource pool. Considering time does not flow normally within the void I have all the time I need to work on various projects, as such I simply waited for the warp in to complete. Now floating before me was a large pyramidal silver structure similar to a nexus, however it was clearly only a quarter of the size of a monolithic nexus, perfect for my needs.

"Good job little guy." I patted the probe to which it lit up and made noises contentedly before I approached the sealed door on the side of the new structure. Using my psionic link I willed the door to unseal which revealed a chamber full of protoss machinery and a large khaydarin crystal in the center of it all. Stepping inside the door sealed automatically behind me, leaving me in the pleasant blue glow of the crystals I had embedded in the ceiling when designing this structure. I approached the central khaydarin crystal before willing my psionic powers to link me to it, revealing its purpose to be similar to a central computer and database. Now that I was connected I quickly had the system use me as a conduit to upload all of our current database, after a brief moment of pain the system uploaded all our gathered knowledge into the crystal. With that done I can always access the database even if something happened to the system, however unlikely that may be.

'Now let's get to work.' I thought before heading towards the nearest available Protoss fabrication table, I quickly used the interface to design a few new weapons, I had been feeling left out considering my entire team possessed mechashift weapons. I ended up with two designs for new weapons, pisonically controlled throwing knives that could open up into small iron cannons, and a black version of Ruby's Crescent Rose loaded with protoss technology mainly to see her reaction. Finally I fashioned a small belt upon which I laced khaydarin crystals as focuses, this would allow me to focus my psionic power into a phase shield should I need it.

'Now, the inevitable training montage.' I sighed as i thought. The only issue with making a bunch of new complex weapons is that I lack the skills to us of them. I quickly used the fabricators within the structure to make some heavily shielded armed targets before leading them out into the void. I spent a vaguely unknown amount of time training first alone and eventually with mobile targets before progressing to live fire against me. Eventually I was confident enough with the new weapons that I wouldn't simply making a fool of myself wielding them. Finally the last target lost its shield so I ended my training, storing my new weapons within my inventory.

'Time to return to Beacon.' I thought before willing a new portal straight to my dorm room to appear, stepping through I found myself in the center of the room, looking around I noticed my team was actually already in the room.

"Silver!" Icarus said as she launched herself onto me hanging onto my side.

"Nice entrance, where ya been?" Knight asked from his bed.

"Oh you know, around… I may of ripped a hole in this dimension, not sure yet." I answered.

"Niceeee!" Knight said before fist bumping my free hand.

"So what I miss?" I asked as I sat down on my bed with Icarus still hanging off my left arm.

"Nothing much, Icarus came back saying you leapt into a portal yelling you'll be back. Figured we'd just wait until you show up again." Knight explained.

"Hmm, well I'm back now. Though I feel like I've been up for hours, wake me up for class tomorrow." I said before laying down to get comfortable, Icarus quickly adjusted herself so she was lying on my chest.

"Sure thing, getting late anyway, may as well turn in early." Knight agreed before laying down and starting to play with his scroll.

"Goodnight everyone." Elizabeta finally spoke as she turned off the lights for us.


	14. Chapter 14: Fleet

AN: DahakStaz: Heyo! Nice double review/comment, thanks for taking the time to do so it means a lot! I replied to your reviews at the end of this chapter as the reply ended up getting really lengthy.

* * *

Next day, Professor Ports Class

* * *

'Why did I attend this class again?' I thought as I listened to another of Ports stories of his adventurous youth. Even Weiss looked bored out of her mind damn it! Although that could be partially Jaune's fault, still pestering Weiss even now… He needs to notice Pyrrha already. Finally the bell rang stopping Professor Port in his tracks.

"Oh.. Uh. I timed that one wrong, the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait till next time." Professor Port said as the class began chattering away now that class was over. I merely groaned at the thought of another story. Today was the day team RWBY should be investigating Roman and the White Fang, which means my team is free to do whatever we like now. We quickly made our way back to our dorm before I willed a portal to open near the window.

"Well team, in ya go." I said gesturing to the tear in the very fabric of the RWBY dimension.

"Geronimo!" Knight hollered as he leapt into the portal, Icarus used her wings to fly in and Elizabeta simply walked calmly in, with my team through I stepped past the portal threshold allowing it to shut behind me.

"I like what you've done with the place. It's very you." Knight said from where he floated doing flips and spins.

"What? Empty and devoid of life? I get that a lot." I replied before willing a flat silver surface to materialize below us before adjusting the gravity, a small trick I picked up while practicing with the probes. Knight promptly fell face first onto the ground causing Icarus to laugh and Elizabeta to sigh.

"Little warning next time Silver…" Knight said as he picked himself up.

"My bad." I admitted before willing two new portals to open, one to Knights base, and another to my own. "See you in a few hours, just call me if you want to return early." I said to Knight and Elizabeta before gesturing to the portal that lead to their base. Once they stepped through I took Icarus through the other portal, the first thing I noticed was the completed Purifier segment of the base.

"Alright Icarus, I have some work to do. I'll work on the Protoss side, you're free to do as you wish." I told Icarus who nodded and headed for the Starport, seems she had an idea or two. As I walked towards the Purifier structures I had the system display our current production options for Purifier tech.

 **Gateway**

 **\- Sentinel (Purifier Zealot) 100 minerals**

 **\- Adept (Purifier Ranged Specialist) 100 minerals**

 **\- Instigator (Purifier Stalker) 125 minerals 50 vespene**

 **\- Energizer (Purifier Sentry) 100 mineral 150 vespene**

 **Robotics Facility**

 **\- Disruptor (Purifier Heavy Artillery) 150 minerals 150 vespene**

 **\- Colossus 300 minerals 200 vespene**

 **\- Immortal 250 minerals 100 vespene**

 **\- Observer 25 minerals 75 vespene**

 **Stargate**

 **\- Scout 200 minerals 150 vespene**

 **\- Tempest 200 minerals 250 vespene (locked, requires fleet beacon)**

 **\- Void Ray 250 minerals 150 vespene**

'Hmm… until we construct more facilities I'll have to focus on one or two types from each category.' I organized my thoughts.

"System, begin production of Sentinels from the Gateway, Observers from the Robotics Facility, and finally produce Void Rays from the Stargate." I ordered.

"Confirmed." The System responded. With that done I pulled out my scroll and contacted Athena.

"Athena, I need your exact coordinates on my map, can you provide them?" I requested.

"Oh commander Silver! Hello! I can send those right away!" Athena's chipper voice responded.

"Coordinates received, updating map with new data." The System announced.

"Thank you Athena, see you soon." I said before ending the call. Now to test another theory of mine.

'Just a few hundred thousand miles, what could go wrong…' I thought before materializing a portal back in the void and stepping through, once there I used the map data from before along with my memory of Athena's ship to materialize a new portal to her battlecruiser, I stepped through the portal and prayed I didn't end up in space.

"Commander on deck!" I heard a reassuring shout of a marine and let out a breath of air in relief. I had landed just where I wanted to, directly on the bridge. However it seems I depleted my aura making that jump, obviously distance along with my memory of the location factor into the cost, perhaps I could find alternative ways to lock in where I want to arrive.

"At ease men, Athena, are you with us?" I dismissed the marines before turning to the main console.

"Welcome aboard the Dawn!" Athena's small holographic image appeared on the center console and said.

"The Dawn huh? I like it. So did you get the task done?" I asked.

"Of course, we've even begun replicating it repeatedly as asked. I'll open the bridge blast shutters so you can see with your own eyes." Athena reported before suddenly the shutters around the bridge began opening, I gazed outwards from the main window upon a massive structure in space hanging in orbit around Remnants broken moon. Within the scaffolds of the structure was a massive ship, another minotaur-class Battlecruiser nearly completed by the looks of it. Defending the structure were two more minotaur-class battlecruiser, clearly they had been completed before I had the chance to check on the shipyard. Patrolling around the Battlecruisers and the shipyard were numerous wraith and viking fighter wings, granted there wasn't much to defend from. A constant stream of Medivacs and Hercules dropships could be seen traveling to and from the moon to the shipyard most likely funneling more resources to the construction.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. Damn good job Athena." I commended Athena, gotta give praise where praise is due after all.

"Thank you Commander Silver." Athena's avatar did a small bow before smiling brightly. "However I would like to ask why we need so much firepower? Will we be destroying Remnant?" She asked curiously.

"No, not quite, exterminatus should be reserved for truly lost worlds. I believe our journey won't simply end here." I answered. "Now please bring us back to Remnant, I'd like your ship to be stationed in orbit from now on." I ordered.

"It shall be done, plotting course, aligning, engaging warp." Athena replied before setting to her task. In a flash of green light we were now holding position in orbit above Remnant, gotta love short range jumps.

"What's your current fighter compliment aboard the Dawn?" I asked as I'll need plenty of aircraft for the coming battles.

"We currently have one hundred Vikings, fifty Wraiths, fifty Banshees, one hundred Medivacs and twenty hercules dropships." Athena reported.

"Excellent have fighters on standby, I'll contact you with additional orders soon. For now maintain position." I ordered as I began to leave the bridge.

"As you wish Commander Silver." Athena replied as I left. I quickly made my way to the Dawn's on-board research lab, I found the facilities to be pristine however they were lacking the Protoss element of my forces. I quickly materialized a pylon in the center of the lab along with a purifier probe to complement it.

"System, create a personality partition along with a body possessing the following characteristics. Ensure they have access to the entire database." I ordered.

 **Confirm?**

 **Name: Sia**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Aura: No**

 **Semblance: N/A (Requires Aura)**

 **Psionic: Yes**

 **Appearance: Synthetic Protoss Adept**

"Confirm" I said before a flash of light blinded me, when my vision cleared I gazed upon a stunning Protoss adept. She lacked the normal weaponry but wore the lighter speed focused armor of her class and possessed the pride and poise of a Protoss officer.

"Sia?" I probed.

'Yes Executor?' Sia replied through the psionic link we shared, seems the purifier data web really does mimic the khala.

"I'm tasking you with research into new blends of terran-protoss technology, I'm giving you free reign over what you want to work on specifically, simply contact me for approval before implementing your designs across our forces." I explained.

'It will be done.' Sia replied before immediately having the nearby probe begin warping in various pieces and equipment to supplement the lab. With my job here done and my aura recharged I materialized a portal and stepped back into the void. I quickly reopened another portal back to my base and stepped through, a quick system check showed nothing to be wrong so I headed for the starport to check on Icarus.

"Icarus, whatcha working on?" I asked when i finally found her in the hanger of one of the starports, she seemed to be modifying her Banshee once more.

"Ah Silver! I could use some help, wanna pass me that khaydarin crystal core over there?" Icarus asked from her position near where there used to be the main engine for the Banshee. Wanting to see where this is going I did as asked and watched as she installed the crystal into a waiting slot, this seemingly was a power source for whatever modification she had added into her Banshee.

"So, what did you do this time Icarus?" I asked my second in command as she was hard at work testing various linkages.

"Well l noticed some designs in the database, apparently the Protoss used psi-field generators to mimic an old ability to form plasma shields using focused psionic energy. I decided to repurpose the method to upgrade my Banshee once more, I ran her through a protoss fabricator installing a new engine based off protoss designs that I'm powering with that khaydarin crystal, this should provide ample power for the shields and ship systems. Now, if i just turn this on…" Icarus explained before hopping into and pressing a button in the cockpit, immediately after the Banshee came to life hovering just above the ground with a soft blue glow emitting from it's silhouette.

"Pretty nice, any downsides so far?" I asked.

"Not that I can see, oh and good news! I used yours to test it, so you get the upgrade too!" Icarus explained as she powered down the Banshee and exited the cockpit.

"I like the way you spin things, but that still sounds bad." I said patting her on the head before checking the time, seems I still have some time left. "Icarus, can you upload your Banshee design to the system and task the fleet with upgrading to the new variant?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course! Just let meeeeeee….. And done! Athena reported that she would begin to retrofit all of the fleet with the new engine and psi-field generators." Icarus said.

"Thank you Icarus, I think we're done here for today. Let's go pick up our teammates." I said before I pulled out my scroll and gave Knight a call to tell him I'll be picking him up, with that done i once more began materializing a portal, only this time I tried arriving at my destination rather than the void first, stepping through it with Icarus I was pleasantly surprised to arrive at Knight's location. Although it was rather different from what i remembered, large Geth fortifications had taken place where once a scrapyard stood, from the tell tale sounds of gunfire and explosions it seems I arrived at a wonderful time. Grimm, countless Grimm were flooding in towards the base.

"Let's kill some Grimm Icarus." I said to my second in command, she quickly removed her spear from her back and took to the skies raining death down upon the Grimm horde with her mechashifted rail gun. Personally I removed my scythe from my inventory and channeled psionic energy into the focusers I had placed near the blade, effectively forming a psionic scythe similar to the dark templar. I quickly charged while channeling aura into the gravity dust lining my stealth suit causing it to lighten giving me extra speed to sprint through the Grimm horde slicing Grimm in half left and right. However, it seemed the Grimm were unending, for every one sliced apart another two would take its place, at this rate I would be surrounded. Mentally releasing my throwing knives from my inventory I psionically commanded them to mechashift into little flying ion cannons before giving them a general shoot to kill order, this bought me enough time to reach the fortifications and use my blink ability to scale the main wall, I quickly located Knight where he had been providing supporting fire along with his Geth.

"Knight! What the fuck is happening?!" I yelled over the constant sound of gunfire as I took position next to Knight and began firing the aircraft grade ion cannon I had installed in my scythe.

"Welcome to the desert Silver! You came at a good time!" Knight yelled back as he kicked down a Grimm that had attempted to scale the wall. "We found out that hordes of Grimm tend to migrate the desert! You just arrived right when the mother of all hordes was passing through!" Knight explained before tossing a fragmentation grenade into the swarming Grimm. "We could use some air support though, wouldn't happen to have that Banshee of yours would you?" Knight asked now using our personal comms to hear each other.

"Fuck, I'll check." I cursed as a large Grimm smashed against the base wall shaking my aim.

"Athena, priority 1 mission, I want Banshees hot dropped on my position immediately!" I called in a request to Athena in orbit.

"Standby, releasing all teams, arrival in three minutes." Athena confirmed before I exited the channel. We held the line as best we could, but the Grimm were relentless in their assault.

"Hey Silver! Check it out, shooting stars." Knight suddenly pointed to the sky and said. Looking I noticed what appeared to be a meteor shower, it only took me a moment to realize these must be the reinforcements.

"Cavalry's arrived!" I laughed joyfully before returning to firing into the Grimm. Moments later the fireballs in the night sky were close enough to make out their silhouettes, fifty Banshees flying in loose formation were closing in rapidly.

"Light em up boys!" I yelled through the comms to my incoming Banshees. That was all they needed to hear before unleashing missiles into the ranks of Grimm as they went screaming over the base to come around for another pass. As the first missiles impacted, the Grimm roared in defiance and attempted to renew their assault but the second pass of my Banshees started to make the more intelligent of the Grimm become hesitant.

"All units charge! Show them what you're made of!" Knight called out before leaping off the wall alongside his army of Geth into close quarters combat ripping through the front-lines of the Grimm. I continued to fire into the remaining Grimm, with Knight's forces and my own combined the horde was soon cut down and dispersed. I had my Banshees cloak and return to the island base as they are incapable of achieving escape velocity to return to the Dawn, Athena could bring her ship into the atmosphere to pick them up later. Leaping off the wall I quickly recovered my throwing knives before heading over to where I spotted Knight, Icarus, and Elizabeta.

"Wooh! That was some damn good timing Silver, we need to do this more often!" Knight joyfully laughed before Elizabeta hit him over the head for his comment.

"I most certainly don't want to do this more often, although… it was a little fun." Elizabeta said.

"I for one am ready for some sleep, all that flying around has me exhausted." Icarus chimed in.

"Well team, it's been fun but we really have to get back to Beacon, we do still have classes tomorrow regardless of how much I'd like to skip them." I said before opening a portal to the dorm, my team stepped through and I followed before it shut behind us leaving the Geth to clean up and repair the base.

* * *

Reply to DahakStaz: Starting with the chapter 12 review: I realize I have a sort of multi-relationship going on with Silver and I'm not entirely sure if I'll add more to that to make a true harem, for now I'm sure Silver has his hands full with these two (Ruby, Icarus). Additionally on the topic of Winter I'll give you a little backstory into how the story is being written, currently I write alongside a friend who is the inspiration for Knight Celeste, so when I say player 2 they're not just some made up character but rather a real person who I talk with and use their input for how Knight would act along with his goals. Okay so backstory done, how that relates is that my friend definitely wants a harem for his character and he has brought up Winter a few times as one of his potentials, we're not sure how that would work right now as he already has two other candidates for his little harem if not more.

Continuing with chapter 13 review: Yeah it's OP as hell, but I like to think of it as a utility semblance with high aura and concentration cost to make it impractical in combat situations. On the topic of psionic blades I realize that only other psionic energy blades should be able to block them but I am considering bending the rules to allow aura to block yet require a lot of energy in order to not just steamroll all opponents with psionic weapons. The black crescent rose will use standard psionic blades until Silver delves into the void and learns how to use it on his own. He will definitely start upgrading his units, as I set the foundation to do so in this chapter. My idea towards additional units is that he will have to use his research lab modify/upgrade his current designs to the point where he will have more options. Now on the topic of energy tech I thought for awhile on this one and decided he can't really just force infrastructure for all that power into the kingdoms without going through the council (Which he would prefer not to deal with) so he will save bigger projects like that for if he builds a kingdom, using protoss-terran tech rather than dust tech to build the "Silver City" as I am currently dubbing it, once that is in place he can begin trading with the other kingdoms. On the topic of Jacques Schnee, assuming they don't do a serious redemption episode in the canon I will definitely target him for some "Fun" chapters. As for zerg starter kit and what he'll get I'm still sorta deciding on that one, I have some interesting ideas that might make wings a possibility though... and finally expect me to upgrade my armor sometime soon(tm)


	15. Chapter 15: Dance

AN: Dance dance! Replies to reviews/comments at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Beacon Halls

* * *

'Today's the day Mercury makes the first move against Pyrrha…' I thought as I made my way towards the arena, assuming all goes the same he should figure out Pyrrha's semblance today. Opening the door to he arena classroom I noticed my team had chosen to sit next to team RWBY, they even saved me a seat. I made my way over before sitting between Icarus and Ruby… I can see this ending badly.

"Silver!/Silver!" They both cheerfully said from either side of me as Ruby grabbed hold of my right arm and Icarus grabbed hold of my left.

"What I miss?" I asked as I gazed down at the arena where Glynda was tapping away at her scroll.

"Pyrrha is going to fight team CRDL!" Ruby said from my right.

"She's gonna fuck them up." Icarus chimed in from my left.

"This'll be good." I said as I noticed Pyrrha entering the arena, not long after team CRDL stepped out onto their side as well.

"My money is on Pyrrha." Knight suddenly joined the conversation.

"That's a suckers bet and you know it!" I laughed as I said in reply.

"Shush now, the fight is starting." Ruby said clearly excited for the coming battle. Glynda started the countdown and after a short few seconds the fight was on. Pyrrha was kicking ass to be perfectly honest, it took all of team CRDL working together to even push her back an inch. I have to give it to team CRDL though, they were lasting rather long against the invincible girl… but that doesn't count for much when you're still getting destroyed. Finally Pyrrha floored Cardin as the classroom lights returned to normal and Glynda called the match. Glynda complimented Pyrrha and assured her she would qualify for the Vytal Tournament before announcing we would have one last match.

'Mercury in 3… 2… 1…' I counted down in my head. Glynda attempted to call on Blake to fight when suddenly Mercury stood up from his seat behind us and challenged Pyrrha. Glynda attempted to prevent him from fighting against Pyrrha, however Pyrrha agreed personally. Like in the show the fight only lasted long enough for Mercury to grasp Pyrrha's semblance before he forfeited surprising Pyrrha and annoying Glynda. With the last fight finished with a rather disappointing end we all began filing out of the arena. Ruby split off from her team and started following me as soon as we exited the building.

"Hey Ruby, need something?" I asked her as we walked.

"Just wondering if you had anything to ask me…?" Ruby cryptically said with her hands behind her back.

"Want to give me a hint?" I probed feeling rather forgetful. Ruby made a cute frustrated noise before calling me an "idiot" and grabbing my sleeve to stop me.

"Dance!" Ruby said staring at me.

"Oh!" I realized what she wanted.

"Welllll?" Ruby said.

"Will you go to the dance with me Ruby?" I asked the hopefully correct question.

"Yes!" Ruby smiled brightly before hugging me, once we parted she took my hand in hers. "Sooo, got any plans?" She asked as we began walking again.

"Well, not at first but now I'm leaning towards spending the day with you." I said making her laugh joyfully.

"I have some assignments I need to finish, want to help a girl out and spend time with her in the library?" Ruby asked hopefully with silver puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, sounds like fun." I responded to which she jumped and cheered before leading me towards the library. After a quick trip through the halls of Beacon we arrived, seems some other teams had similar plans to study as well judging by how many students were present. Ruby quickly found us a free bench at one of the empty tables near a window, once we sat down Ruby scooted over to be closer to me before placing a notebook I hadn't noticed before onto the table. She quickly got to work while humming a cheerful tune, personally I pulled out a book on Remnants history I had picked up from a shelf. We spent the time contentedly working and reading occasionally getting up to grab a book or two from the shelves, however all things must come to an end, we were so caught up in what we were doing that we hadn't noticed the sun had begun to set. Ruby yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes as she finally looked around and noticed how late it had gotten, she sighed before leaning into me exhausted.

"Wanna do me a favor Silver?" Ruby asked.

"Mmm sure why not. What is it though?" I responded after a moment.

"Carry me to my room?" Ruby tiredly asked.

"Well, let me put away these books first, wait here." I said before getting up to put away our borrowed books leaving Ruby resting on the table. With that done I returned and found Ruby half asleep. "Well, how would you like to be carried?" I asked giving her a small shake to awaken her.

"Like a princess…" Ruby sleepily responded before adjusting herself to be easier to pick up, I rather easily lifted the petite girl into my arms and stored her notebook into my inventory before starting my way out of the library, Ruby wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled in for the ride. Luckily we had stayed out so late that not many students were in the halls so we were able to get back to her dorm room peacefully.

"Ruby, we're here time to wake up." I told the tired huntress. She groaned, opening her eyes with a small sigh before smiling up at me, she was just so cute that my body moved on it's own and I ended up kissing her causing her eyes to widen before shutting contentedly.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked curiously as we seperated and I set her down.

"Call it compensation for the ride." I laughed before materializing her notebook behind my back and handing it to her. Ruby took it gratefully seeming to have forgotten its existence entirely before looking at me mischievously, she leapt forward and initiated another kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"What was that for?" It was my turn to ask.

"No reason." Ruby giggled with a bright smile before pulling her scroll out and unlocking her dorm room door. "Goodnight Silver, thanks for today." Ruby happily said as she entered her room, I made my way towards my own room and unlocked the door finding my team preparing various outfits for the dance tomorrow, earlier I had adjusted my provided suit to have small pieces of silver and various highlights for a more personal feel. Just need to get through tomorrow and wait for the dance.

* * *

Next Night, Dorm Building

* * *

I stood outside Ruby's dorm room for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking, be it the dance with Ruby or her catching Cinder in the act everything has to go perfectly. Moments after me knocking the door opened revealing Ruby wearing her short red dance dress, she smiled at me as she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." She responded as took hold of my arm. We made our way to the building the dance was being held in, although Ruby seemed to have trouble with her choice of heels and used me for support along the way. Once we made it to the entrance we only had to get past the first challenge of the night, Yang.

"Ruby! And… Silver?" Yang cheerfully greet her sister before looking between us repeatedly as if trying to process what she was seeing. "You didn't tell me you had a date! Is this why you're always with Silver?" Yang launched her salvo of older sister munitions.

"Welllll, you didn't ask…" Ruby replied, slightly hiding behind me.

"I'm your sister! You need to tell me these things!" Yang continued her barrage.

"You were the one who said I need to grow up and make new friends, soooo I made one… a boyfriend." Ruby said

'Woah, she put a label on it.' I thought off in my own world as they continued to bicker

"My baby sister has a boyfriend, you're so cute together!" I tuned back into the conversation to hear Yang say. 'Damn, how long was I out for.' I thought.

"Stop it Yang… Can we go in now?" Ruby grew embarrassed and aimed to end the conversation.

"Of course, enjoy the dance!" Yang said, we finally made it past Yang and joined in on the dance. We danced together for a time, however it was clear both of us were fighters and not dancers, regardless we still enjoyed our time together. Suddenly laughter started spreading through the dance hall, I almost forgot about this. Ruby and I stopped dancing to check out what was so funny and found Jaune wearing a dress approaching Pyrrha causing her to laugh happily before Jaune pulled her close to dance.

'And cue dance scene!' I thought as suddenly all of team JNPR and surprisingly Knight took to the floor and began dancing in sync, Knight always did like this scene. The dance really started getting fun with everyone dancing however they like. Ruby and I continued to dance until Icarus tapped on Ruby's shoulder and asked if she could cut in.

"That's alright, I wanted to get some air anyway." Ruby said before making her way out of the dance hall, I watched for a moment to make sure she noticed Cinder, once she took off running towards her I was certain she had.

"Perfect timing as always Icarus." I said to my second in command.

"How could you expect anything less? Now come on, dance with me." Icarus said as we started to dance together. The night was still young, may as well enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

In reply to DahakStaz: Hello again! Thanks for the review! I must agree that the girls of RWBY are indeed stunning, and Silver certainly has a hero complex at times, for now I'm in a wait and see attitude of which girls I enjoy writing the most to decide if they'll work with and join Silver. I havn't entirely decided on where to place the Silver City, although I had some wacko ideas such as using Protoss motherships to form a floating shielded city. Once I figure out how I want trade and such to progress I'll be sure to supply the kingdoms with some much needed relief. Finally on the Arkship, most likely as an achievement option for a named variant such as the Spear of Adun, or he'll just build one for end game purifier tech.

In reply to ApertureGaming011: Thanks for the review! Good job noticing this, I did read up on it and ultimately It wouldn't be impossible to hold the crystal, however you are correct in that it would be painful. I'll most likely go back and fix this later.

In reply to Doom0117: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it so far, the level system has been at the back of my mind for right now as it isn't entirely essential to the story. I decided against kills providing EXP as Silver could simply rampage and farm kills for easy gains. I'm leaning towards the system grading him at specific points and providing EXP, however an appropriate point such as that has yet to come up in my opinion.


	16. Chapter 16: Missions

AN: Having issues with docmanager, replies at the end of chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft (Blizzard) or RWBY (Rooster Teeth)**

* * *

Beacon Amphitheater

* * *

'I wonder what mission will be best…' I thought while awaiting Ozpin to start his speech, my team and I had chosen to hang back with team JNPR near the entrance to make small talk before we choose missions. Icarus was conversing with Nora, Knight with Jaune, and Elizabeta was calmly speaking with Lie Ren… by order of elimination you may of realized I am speaking with Pyrrha.

"Silver? You zoned out there for a moment." Pyrrha asked concerned, always looking out for others.

"Sorry, I let myself get lost in thought. We were talking about…?" I admitted before asking.

"I was curious how you and Ruby met, rumor has it that you're together." Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Oh… well now, let me set the scene. It was a dark and stormy night." I began narrating.

"It was evening, clear skies" I heard from behind me, must be imagining it.

"I was leading an expedition across Vale, hundreds of aircraft flying in formation." I continued.

"He was flying a single aircraft." I heard once more from behind me, really what the hell.

"And there I saw her, beset by thousands of Grimm on all sides… standing defiantly alone." I described.

"It was a pack of beowolves, with some Ursa." I heard again…

"Ruby is standing behind me isn't she." I asked Pyrrha, she nodded while stifling a laugh. Ruby quickly climbed onto my back and latched onto me before putting her head on my shoulder.

"Did ya miss me?" Ruby asked

"Of course, I didn't see you come back to the dance last night. Something happen?" I replied.

"I was chasing after a criminal!" Ruby said proudly.

"You do that alot huh?" I said jokingly.

"Pfft… yeah…" Ruby admitted.

"Ozpin is about to speak, you should hop down." I told her.

"No! Shoulders!" Ruby said these two words and that was all I needed to know what she wanted. With a sigh I crouched down and she transitioned herself to be seated on my shoulders before I stood up again, at least we were at the back of the crowd so we wouldn't bother anyone. Holding onto Ruby's legs so she wouldn't fall I turned to the stage to listen to Ozpin, Ruby idly played with my hair as she listened in. Glynda quieted the crowd before Ozpin began.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware that is something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come, and it was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort, which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsman and huntresses shall work to uphold it. As first year students you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But not matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best." Ozpin gave his speech.

'Always did enjoy that speech.' I thought before lifting Ruby off my shoulders and setting her on the ground in front of me, she gave me a quick hug before returning to her team to pick a mission.

"Alright team, what looks good and is in the city of Vale?" I asked as my team gathered together.

"I saw a escort mission that wont leave for another few days, gives us time to help out in Vale before we need to fly out." Icarus suggested.

"We could steal that junior detectives job from team SSSN, wouldn't mind having some kick ass badges." Knight said.

"I believe we should pursue a search and destroy option and simply portal back using your semblance." Elizabeta said.

"I like the sound of the escort mission, makes it easy on us, we'll just spend the day in Vale on the day of the breach." I said, no point in stealing someone's mission or advertising my semblance if i don't have to.

"Wooh! Ten points to Icarus!" Icarus cheered while Knight sighed, must be disappointed he wouldn't be getting those badges. We made our way over to the display that Icarus had seen and quickly signed up for the escort mission, with that done we were free to do as we like until the breach.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Ruby, meet back at the room later?" I said to my team.

"Yeah sounds good, see you at the room." Knight responded while Icarus and Elizabeta nodded. With that set I made my way out towards the air docks, arriving there I could see team JNPR, RWBY, along with Neptune and Sun all chatting away.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye right?" I asked as I approached Ruby.

"Silver! It's not goodbye, I'll be back in no time!" Ruby cheered as she jumped onto me and began hugging the life out of me.

"Just make sure you come back… alright?" I said as I returned her hug.

"Have some faith, it's not like we're after a criminal organization or anything…" Ruby said when suddenly Yang yelled "Ruby! Time to go!"

"Have fun out there, see you when you get back." I said as I seperated from her.

"That was terrible, you gotta say it with more feeling!" Ruby pouted.

"Something more like this?" I said before pulling her close and kissing her causing her to sigh contently as we seperated. "Be safe, I'll miss you." I said ignoring the gawking teams.

"I'll miss you too!" Ruby said before running to catch up to her team and board the airship they'd be taking. She waved goodbye as they took off before the airship flew away leaving me with team JNPR, neptune, and sun who had taken a moment to reboot after seeing me and Ruby openly kiss.

"So, you and Ruby huh?" Sun asked

"Yup." I simply replied.

"How's that going?" Jaune chimed in.

"Pretty damn good honestly. How's you and Pyrrha?" I responded.

"What do you mean me and Pyrrha?" Jaune asked curiously

"Okay! Sorry Silver our team has to have a team meeting now!" Pyrrha suddenly cut in before dragging away Jaune while he had numerous question marks appearing around his head. You can't really blame me for doing that though, he needs to open his eyes so to speak.

* * *

In reply to DahakStaz: Hello again! Thanks for the review! Cuteness is most certainly a deadly weapon, for cute is life. Moving on I would most certainly change the mother ships and customize IF i do that as the Silver City. Teleportation around Remnant would probably be mid to late game for Silver as though it would be useful it could be abused and require Silver to have some more authority around the kingdoms, such as being a leader of a kingdom. Finally on using the laser batteries on battle cruisers for other things, mainly I can only imagine they require a large dedicated power source making them impractical for smaller units, however I can imagine them being used for other things such as base defense, I'll see what I can make using them later for sure because I quite like the idea of big laser defenses.


	17. Chapter 17: Breach

AN: Docmanager is really acting up. *Makes frustrated noises* Replies at the end.

* * *

Breach Day, Beacon Airdocks

* * *

"Cutting it pretty close guys, breach should happen any minute now." I said to my team, we had lost track of time ensuring we had all our gear together and playing board games.

"Don't worry about it Silver, we can just jump from the Bullhead over the breach site." Knight said an idea that although sounded ridiculous, unfortunately it was most likely what we would do.

"There's team JNPR, looks like it's time." Icarus said as she spotted them walking towards the dock as well, suddenly the city alarm system began blaring, easily heard from Beacon. Smoke could be seen rising out of the city, clearly the breach had just occurred.

"Mount up team, this is where the fun part starts." I said before heading towards a landed bullhead. "Can you bring us above the smoke? We're going to drop in. As fast as possible." I asked the pilot.

"Boy, I've been flying bullheads most of my life, you don't know the meaning of fast, yet." The pilot responded gruffly with confidence before he began flipping switches at lightning speed bringing the bullhead online. My team loaded up and the bullhead took off like a bullet, the pilot wasn't wrong, I didn't know these things could accelerate like this.

"Everyone has their gear, right?" I asked my team as we screamed across the skies towards the city of vale.

"Locked and loaded!" Icarus cheerfully replied while wielding her spear in railgun form.

"Armed to the teeth." Knight replied while wearing bandoliers of high explosives along with his mechashift high impact pistol.

Elizabeta merely nodded with her mechashift musket-spear on her back, such confidence was admirable.

"Coming up on the crisis, hope you're ready." The pilot called out from the cockpit.

"We were born ready!" I shouted over the wind as I released my black crescent rose from my inventory, let's see what Ruby thinks of this.

"3. 2. 1. Drop!" The pilot called out, once he said drop we leapt from the Bullhead directly above where team RWBY was surrounded by Grimm.

"Suppressive fire!" I called over my team's comms.

"With pleasure!" Icarus replied giddily as we all began firing our various weapons downwards as we fell towards the ground, our entrance was explosive to say the least. Grimm began exploding violently as rounds fell from the sky around team RWBY, we may of overdone it a tad. With the ground fast approaching I channeled aura into my gravity dust to lighten myself before reinforcing my aura shield and psionic shield as I hit the ground causing a large crater and sending Grimm flying. Knight laughed over the comms as he impacted the ground making an even larger crater as he hadn't even tried to slow down, Elizabeta gracefully landed, Icarus had deployed her wings to slow herself before gliding down. We now formed an outer ring around team RWBY giving them time to rest up.

"Silver! And you've got a scythe!" Ruby cheered from nearby, while her team facefaulted at her cheerfulness during this situation.

"Come on, let's kill some Grimm!" I called out before smashing my scythe downwards into the ground and firing my ion cannon into the Grimm. Moments later team JNPR arrived with Nora at the lead smashing into the snake Grimm that had taken root in the breach. It was almost like I could hear the shows soundtrack playing as we made mincemeat of the Grimm. Neptune and Sun arrived not long after, however their entrance was brutally shown up by the Atlesian military forces finally arriving on scene. Atlesian airships and dropships flooded the skies above Vale as they deployed AK-200's as combat troops. Watching their AK-200's was enlightening on their capabilities, clearly they were meant for quantity over quality as they honestly kinda sucked, however I am rather biased with me having my own advanced automated troops.

'Andddd cue pretenders' I thought as Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald made their way onto the scene to play their part as transfer students doing all they can to save the day. Not long after Zwei made his appearance leaping from the wrecked paladin, good to see he's okay.

Now playing: Caffeine (feat. Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams

'System, you glorious synthetic you.' I thought as I began laughing while killing Grimm as team CFVY dropped in like badasses arriving with professor port. Yatsuhashi started off the smackdown by cratering the ground with his heavy blade sending Grimm flying. Velvet and Fox meanwhile showed off some killer hand to hand combat skills as they brutally destroyed the Grimm in front of them. Fox eventually broke off and took on an alpha alone, he was so brutal in his assault that as he launched the alpha Ursa away it literally exploded and sent spikes everywhere killing even more Grimm. Coco finally stepped up swatting the spikes away from her with her purse like they were nothing, she complimented fox as she smacked his ass on her way by, she made her way up to a mother of all alpha Beowolves and lowered her aviators.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store, prepare to die." She said before the Beowolf tried to attack, she simply smacked it away with her purse before kicking it in the crotch so hard that it lifted the massive Grimm upwards. With the Grimm on its knees Coco bent over seductively staring it down before smashing its head in with her purse, with the alpha dealt with she could spare some attention on the lesser Grimm charging her. She easily swatted the incoming Beowolves with her purse before stopping velvet who had wanted to use her main weapon on this fight. Coco began walking towards the Grimm as she converted her purse into a golden minigun which she used to quite literally make mince meat of the remaining Grimm in the area, even shooting down some Nevermores slicing them in half with a stream of bullets.

'Fucking nice!' I thought from where I had been killing Grimm with Ruby backing me up, always did enjoy team CFVY's entrance. Finally the teachers began unleashing death upon the Grimm until Glynda arrived to seal the breach and end the tide. With the last of the Grimm eliminated we all stood in the clearing catching our breath and enjoying the peace.

"Silver! You have a scythe! Can i see it? Can I hold it? Can I have it?" Ruby shot questions at rapid fire while she seemed to be in miniature form hanging off of me reaching for my scythe which I held up high out of her reach.

"Hey, that's some greeting, you really know how to make an entrance don't you?" I said gesturing to the destroyed square and evaporating Grimm bodies.

"Pffft, what about you, you guys leapt from the sky to come back us up a lot of the damage is from that barrage your team did." Ruby countered still reaching for my scythe.

"True, very true. I had to play the role of hero saves the beauty of course." I laughed and said before shifting my black crescent rose into its compact gun form.

"Yup! And the hero will get his reward later, now scythe!" Ruby said hopping off me and holding out her hands expectantly.

"Your wish is my command my lady." I said handing her the compact form of the scythe to which she began inspecting and cooing over it.

"I like it, I like it a lot." She said with stars in her eyes while holding the black scythe close, she converted it back into scythe form and noticed the blade was missing, she promptly looked at me curiously as she had seen me cutting through Grimm.

"It's an energy blade, never breaks, never blunts, so long as I can power it." I explained in a simplified way, she seemed to accept that before converting it back into gun form and firing it into the sky as a test, the ion round seemed to go on forever, if the sparkles in her eyes could get any brighter they'd outshine the sun. She seemed slightly saddened knowing she had to return the weapon, holding onto it just a moment longer before handing it back to me in its compact form. Suddenly she brightened up, must of thought of something.

"Since you're my boyfriend we should share everything! So your weapons are my weapons and mine are yours!" She cheered as if she found the solution to this world's problems.

"Alright Ruby, all of me will belong to you, and all of you will belong to me." I laughed saying the first thing that came to mind.

"..okay.." Ruby said quietly blushing furiously, really what did she think i meant by that.

"Students! We'll be returning to Beacon, your job is done here, well done all of you." Glynda suddenly broke my train of thought and said. We all loaded onto Bullheads and took to the skies once more on our way to Beacon.

* * *

In reply to PKKL: The truth about where Silver is from and what he knows? Not sure what else the truth could be, and most likely a select few will learn of it.  
In reply to Guest: Glad you love it! I love it too, it's so fun to write this story.


	18. Chapter 18: Mission

AN: Enjoy the chapter! Replies at the end.

* * *

The next day, Beacon Airdocks

* * *

After we all returned to Beacon the day before the teams settled in for some rest, however now my team has a mission to complete, we did sign up for it after all. We had just arrived at the docks to meet our huntsmen who will be accompanying us on our escort mission.

"Any guesses on who we'll have accompanying us?" I wondered aloud to my team.

"Glynda/Glynda/Glynda." Came three responses simultaneously.

"That's… oh she's standing right there." I was about to question their logic when I noticed Glynda was indeed standing before our Bullhead. We approached cautiously, uncertain why she was chosen.

"Students, we'll be setting out immediately, I advise you ensure that your weapons are in order as you'll most likely need them, our mission has been… changed." Glynda told us.

"Changed how? Wasn't this supposed to be a escort mission?" I asked the question my team was wondering.

"It was… but we recently lost contact with the town from which we'd be escorting civilians. Our mission is now search and rescue, we are to assess the situation and if necessary search for survivors." Glynda said before boarding the Bullhead. "Now come along, there is no time to waste. Every moment could mean a life lost." She said seriously. My team and I quickly boarded the Bullhead and Glynda alerted the pilot we were ready, seems we had the same pilot as when we went to the breach judging by his voice and how fast he got this Bullhead moving.

"The settlement we are going to is named Medo, we lost contact only recently so there is a chance this is simply a false alarm and your previous mission will still be in effect, however with the breach occurring and increased Grimm activity we cannot be certain." Glynda briefed us as the Bullhead traveled past Vale's limits towards the location of the settlement.

"Search and rescue it is…" I muttered as the Bullhead flew along, after a short flight we were in visual range of the settlement.

"You're gonna wanna see this." The pilot called out. As we leaned out the Bullhead for a better view we were greeted with smoke and ruins where once a settlement stood, some buildings were still slightly burning, signs that the damage was very recent.

"Damn… ready up team, we don't know what's down there." I ordered my team, they quickly readied their weapons and did a quick check over to ensure they were in working order.

"Bring us over the settlement, we'll contact you once we need pickup." Glynda said to the pilot who maneuvered the Bullhead over the town square. "Drop." Glynda ordered. We all quickly leapt out and hit the ground, weapons ready.

"It's quiet…" Knight commented. Truly it was too quiet, only the cracking of burning wood and the passing wind could be heard.

"Spread out in teams of two, search for survivors." Glynda commanded. I went with Icarus to check the town hall, one of the only semi complete buildings remaining. Knight and Elizabeta searched the surrounding ruins.

"Ready?" I asked Icarus as we approached the main door.

"Ready." She replied. We tried opening the door but found it jammed, we stepped back for a moment before both shoulder slamming into the door to force it open, we didn't like what we found inside.

"We were too late…" I said under my breath as I gazed upon the bloodbath that was the town hall.

"Maybe someone survived? There's still more rooms…" Icarus suggested, so we searched through the remaining rooms, only finding more gruesome scenes within each… no one was spared. Clearly the townspeople made their last stand within the town hall. After thoroughly searching the rooms we exited the townhall to find Glynda along with Knight and Elizabeta waiting outside.

"Well?" Knight asked.

"There were no survivors." I replied. Glynda sighed sorrowfully at the information, she was about to say something when the ground seemed to shake. Something was coming, and it was big.

"Ready yourselves, whatever did this must be coming back." Glynda said. We all raised our weapons towards the blown open northern gate, the sound seemed to come from there. My scythe was fully opened, resting the blade tip in the ground to steady my aim. We waited only for a moment before our foe came into sight, a pack of Ursa, and leading them all… an alpha Goliath, the massive creature shook the ground as it marched towards us.

"Open fire." Glynda ordered. We began unleashing hell downrange into the ranks of Grimm, the Ursa began charging us as the first shots connected, some were taken down but others quickly closed in on us.

"Show me what you can do." Glynda simply said, and with that we stopped our barrage and charged into close combat with the pack, meanwhile the Goliath seemed to watch, studying us as if seeking our weaknesses as we tore through its accompanying pack. We worked like a well oiled machine, not stopping for even a moment in our assault on the pack, once the last one fell we stared down the massive Goliath which had remained near the gate.

"Ideas anyone?" I said, aiming my ion cannon towards the beast in front of us.

"Kill it?" Icarus replied.

"Kill it!" Knight agreed. With that Knight charged out of our defensive line with grenades brandished in both hands, the Goliath must of taken it as challenge as it charged towards Knight as well. Knight tossed his live grenades up and the explosion blinded the Goliath long enough for him to mechashift his pistol into a large knife and begin cutting away at the thick skin of its legs.

"Well… help him i guess." I said before leading my two remaining teammates in a charge against the Goliath. Unfortunately it was no longer blinded, and quickly began going on rampage in an attempt to crush us.

"Knight! Distract it a moment! Elizabeta up!" I called out. Elizabeta held her spear horizontally as I jumped and landed on it, she launched me upwards into the air as soon as I stepped onto it.

"Icarus!" I called out, Icarus quickly used her hardlight wings to lift me even higher, once there she released me and I began spinning with my scythe throwing as much psionic energy into the blade as I could. The Goliath looked up and saw me, I must of look like death incarnate as it seemed to be smart enough to attempt to move… but it was already too late, mid mid air I used my blink ability to adjust my course to land perfectly at it neck, slicing into the thick flesh and beheading the monster, my speed continued on and I landed hard on the ground cracking the road. I stood up and approached my team, Glynda walked over to us once we grouped up.

"Well done… It won't bring back those we've lost, but perhaps it will help them rest easy." Glynda said before calling for the Bullhead to come pick us up. Once it arrived we quickly boarded, eager to leave this once lively settlement turned graveyard. I sat on the edge of the craft, hanging my feet off the Bullhead. On the journey back the adrenaline from the fight wore off and the loss of all those people began to set in, if only we had been a little faster, if only we had known.

"Cheer up, we may of failed them… but we'll always strive to do better." Icarus said as she sat beside me before resting her head on my shoulder.

"I guess it was a kind of wake up call, everything has gone so well for us this far…" I replied while wrapping an arm around her enjoying having her close.

"You can't save everyone, but we can make a difference, don't give up." Icarus encouraged.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just getting started, this world will change, and I want to be at the forefront of it all." I said strongly as we flew over Vale's city limits back towards Beacon.

"Good, and no matter what, I'll be there beside you." Icarus assured me, we silently sat together until we reached the school, stepping off the Bullhead we waited for Glynda to dismiss us.

"You performed admirably, I'm sure you would all like to rest and reflect on what we found there. Return to your rooms, we'll call you should we require a report on what you found." Glynda dismissed us and started her way towards Beacon tower, clearly she had to inform Ozpin on what we found.

"Back to the room then?" I questioned, with a few nods and sounds of approval we made our way back to the dorm room, showered up, and changed into pajamas intent on taking it easy. We all did whatever we could to preoccupy ourselves for the rest of the day, be it reading, games, or studying for classes. We were contently working for a few hours when suddenly my scroll buzzed with a new message lighting up, the id showed it was from Ruby.

'Hey, you're back from your mission right? How'd it go?' I read Ruby's message in my head.

'Yeah, there was a last minute change. We did all we could.' I typed out my reply and sent it, after a few minutes more of studying for classes my scroll buzzed again, Ruby responded.

'Change? What do you mean?' She asked.

'We were supposed to go on an escort mission, but it was adjusted to search and rescue. The settlement of Medo was destroyed in a Grimm attack.' I replied.

'Wait three seconds!' She immediately replied.

'3. 2. 1.' I counted down when suddenly someone knocked on our door, getting up and opening it revealed Ruby in her pajamas. Looking out the window revealed it was dark outside, seems it got dark without me noticing.

"Can i come in?" Ruby asked, seeing my team had nothing against it, I let Ruby into our dorm room, she looked around momentarily and seemed slightly confused by how Icarus had set our beds up. She hopped onto my bed, sitting down with her legs tucked under her before patting her lap and looking at me expectantly. Visual question marks must of appeared around me as she sighed before saying "lap pillow" to clarify. Shrugging I climbed into bed as well and laid my head on Ruby's warm lap. Knight meanwhile whistled while Icarus muttered something along the lines of "why didn't I think of that…" Elizabeta didn't seem to care.

"Tell me about the mission?" Ruby asked. And thus I explained what we found, about the settlements last stand in the town hall, about the pack of Grimm along with the alpha Goliath that returned, of how I wish I could of been there but understood that I can only strive to do better. She listened quietly, making the occasional noise of acknowledgement as she ran her fingers through my silver hair. Once I was finished she hummed as if thinking on what to say. Finally she adjusted me so i was laying on a pillow before pulling a blanket over both of us and laying herself on top of me.

"Ruby?" I asked curiously.

"My team knows where I am, so I'll stay the night with you…" Ruby said shyly.

"I'd like that." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her making her sigh contently before I rolled us sideways so we were lying face to face, I pulled her close and kissed her for a moment before separating. She stared into my eyes happily before snuggling into my chest and falling asleep after a few minutes. I mouthed "I'll make it up to you." to Icarus as she seemed slightly annoyed she had lost her hug pillow for the night, with that settled I relaxed and enjoyed Ruby's warmth as I too fell asleep.

* * *

Replies~!

In reply to Demon-255: Thanks for the review! And oh lord please don't jinx me, I haven't had much writers block in the process of making this as it just flows when I get that motivation to write, It has been a fun journey thus far and I hope for it to last!

In reply to Temperus Maximus: Thanks for the review! I will most certainly keep it up!

In reply to chaosb91: Thanks for the review! In response to your questions I must say I don't know on the harem #, mainly because I might take this story to another dimension and meet a new variety of potentials, for a good while it will only be Ruby and Icarus though as I'm trying to develop their relationships. Most likely leviathan brood hive mind as I enjoy the leviathan brood style a bit too much, all those spikes are so cool! I do like the ideas for the female helper, however I might do a queen or an infected Terran more along the lines of Kerrigan. And yeah Protoss ships and Zerg leviathans will need more points than a battle-cruiser, totally agree there, I'll figure out how much I want those to cost along the way.


	19. Chapter 19: Lazy Day

AN: Enjoy the chapter! Shorter one today. Replies at the end.

* * *

The next day

* * *

I awoke to a pair of silver eyes observing me closely, damn near had a heart attack before I remembered I had slept with Ruby the night before. Seeing me open my eyes she suddenly darted in and kissed me, I unconsciously tightened my hold around her, we remained like this until we had to part for air.

"You're awake, good morning." Ruby said cheerfully smiling at me.

"Good morning, have you been up long?" I yawned as I said.

"Not too long, I didn't want to wake you." Ruby replied.

"If you'll wake me up like that then by all means please wake me." I said with a small laugh making Ruby blush. "Where's my team?" I asked after a quick look around revealing we were the only ones left in the room.

"They said they were going to the library, wanted to give us some alone time." Ruby said while lazily yawning.

"Well it is the weekend, got anything you want to do?" I asked, Ruby rolled us over so she was straddling me before leaning down and kissing me once more, after we parted she laid herself on me and sighed contently.

"Just let me stay like this awhile longer…" Ruby said. I placed one arm around her and ran my free hand through her hair, she quickly drifted off once more with her arms wrapped around me and our legs intertwined.

"Really, what am I going to do with you…" I whispered before kissing the top of her head and settling in for some more sleep.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

I awoke once more and noticed Ruby was gone, however I quickly realized she was using my teams shower as I could hear the running water from the bathroom. I figured I may as well get ready for the day, so I opened the closet and pulled out some casual clothes to change into, I had just finished changing when I heard the water stop, she must of finished. I waited a moment before the door opened a crack and ruby peeked her head out.

"Silver… could you come over here?" Ruby asked from behind the door. I said "sure" and walked over, once there she reached an arm around the door and handed me her scroll.

"Can you go to my room… and get me some clothes." Ruby asked quietly.

"Oh, of course, just wait a moment." I replied before heading and leaving the room and heading down the hall to Ruby's dorm. I used her scroll to unlock the door and entered, I was surprised to find Weiss posing in some white lingerie in front of a large mirror within the room… well fuck.

Weiss saw me out of the corner of her eye and squeaked "Silver?!" as she robotically turned towards me.

"You look Weiss today." I attempted to defuse the situation with a pun, it failed.

"Get out!" Weiss yelled throwing various items at me before I shut the door, yikes.

"Sorry! Ruby asked me to get her some morning clothes… I thought the room would be empty." I called out through the door.

"... It's fine… just let me put some clothes on." Weiss calmed herself and i heard her shuffling around most likely doing as she said before she reopened the door with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry about that, I just need some clothes for Ruby, which closet is hers?" I asked the embarrassed heiress, jeez you'd think this was an anime…

"That one." Weiss pointed out Ruby's closet before quickly leaving the room, most likely wanting to be anywhere but here. As for me I opened Ruby's closet, seems she shares with Weiss judging by the very different color patterns I'm seeing, I calmly picked out an outfit for Ruby from what she had available, ending up with some what makes up her slayer outfit, realizing she probably needs undergarments I grabbed a black bra as well as black panties with a red bow. With that done I took her folded up clothes and made my way back to my room.

"Silver?" Ruby called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have your clothes." I called out before heading over to the bathroom door, I handed them through the open crack so Ruby could put them on, after that I went to wait while sitting on the bed for her to get dressed. Moments later Ruby exited the bathroom looking slightly embarrassed about something.

"You alright Ruby?" I asked. She wiggled around for a moment before saying something too softly for me to hear, after asking for her to speak up she came closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You saw them didn't you…" She said seriously.

"Saw what?" I asked obliviously.

"My panties…" Ruby said.

"Yeah… sorry I thought you needed them?" I replied, not really understanding the seriousness.

"It's alright…" Ruby said before muttering quietly "It was going to happen eventually."

"What was that last part?" I asked not hearing her clearly.

"Nothing nope nothing!" She hastily replied blushing before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door and out of the room with her. "Come on! Let's go to the library!" She said. Like this we made our way across beacon to the library, within we found the rest of team SILV and team RWBY along with all of team JNPR. Seems as if the rest of Team RWBY and SILV were in the middle of a card tournament while JNPR was leisurely reading, as we approached they looked up and noticed us.

"Well well well, look who finally surfaced." Knight laughed as he said.

"Yeah, what were you two doing..?" Yang asked a little too sweetly.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled blushing.

"What? I'm just curious what my baby sister did with her boyfriend all night." Yang said, Weiss blushed heavily thinking about what Yang implied while Blake seemed a little too interested in the answer with her sparkling eyes.

"We slept, the mission took a lot out of me so I was exhausted, props to you for such a vivid imagination though, hidden desires perhaps? Pretty kinky Yang." I replied seriously. Yang seemed flustered and kept trying to come up with a response before I stopped her and said "Relax, I know you're just looking out for Ruby."

"Yes, exactly, glad we have an understanding." Yang clung on to my words like a lifeboat. I opted to take a seat with team JNPR as they were nice and quiet throughout this, Ruby followed me over and sat on my lap with a book she had found when I was talking to Yang.

"So you guys didn't.. You know…?" Nora leaned over and whispered.

"No? What about you and Ren?" I countered.

"What?! We're not together together…" Nora gave a rapid response.

"Mhmm, sure." Was all i said before starting to read Ruby's book over her shoulder, hmm known Remnant geography, interesting choice.

"Fucking shit how!?" Knight had a sudden outburst of surprise from the card table.

"Again?!" Yang cried. Blake, Icarus, and Weiss all collapsed onto the table depressed. This left Elizabeta sitting with the most smug expression I've ever seen her have, seems Elizabeta is really good at cards.

"Y'know what, forget this…" Knight said standing up from the table. "I challenge everyone in here to a duel! Fight me damn it, let's do this!" He announced powerfully.

"I'm in!" Yang was first to show her support.

"Pass, I have to study for our next test." Weiss opted out.

"I'm out as well, I just got a new book and would like some peace and quiet to read it." Blake explained.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind blowing off some steam." Icarus was next to join in.

"I would love to participate." Pyrrha said from her table, followed by a nod from Ren and Nora. Jaune hesitated a moment before nodding as well.

"May as well, sounds fun." Elizabeta agreed.

"Well Silver? Just you and Ruby left." Knight looked at us expectantly.

"I'm in, Ruby?" I said. Ruby nodded happily to show her participation.

"Alright, let's move this to the arena!" Knight said, we all gathered our things and headed on our way towards the arena leaving Weiss and Blake behind. Once we arrived we keyed in our scrolls to show we were using the arena today, luckily no one else had booked its use. Knight linked his scroll and activated the tournament mode of the arena system randomizing our matches. The bracket quickly was formed, the first set of matches would be, Knight Vs. Yang, Me Vs. Ren, Ruby Vs. Icarus, Jaune Vs. Pyrrha, Elizabeta Vs. Nora, Blake Vs. Weiss. With the matches set most of us entered the stands while Knight and Yang entered the locker room to change and gear up.

* * *

Replies:

In reply to DahakStaz: Thanks for the review! Yeah was hoping for a bit of character growth with the semi-failed mission, I can definitely provide more fluff/fun times with Icarus, she's fun to write. Probably within 1-2 chapters I'll have some Icarus goodness.


	20. Chapter 20: Mini-Tournament

AN: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Knight Pov

* * *

I strolled out of the locker room, grinning excitedly while making my way to the arena in the center of the room. I noticed Yang had beat me out of the locker room and was already there as I walked up.

"You ready to get your ass kicked, Xiao Long?" I challenged as she grinned back confidently.

"Anytime you are Vladimir" She replied, both of us moving to opposite side of the arena. I stretched while waiting for the match countdown to start.

"3" The system began, we grinned at each other confidently.

"2" I crouched, tensed, ready to spring forward.

"1" Yang dropped into her fighting stance..

"Fight!" The countdown ended.

I charged her, making use of my enhanced limbs for a burst of speed to appear in front of her, I tried to roundhouse kick her but she countered by grabbing my leg and throwing me towards the edge of the arena. 'Not bad' I thought as I flipped through the air before sliding to a stop, looking up I noticed her charging at me, she tried to land a right hook but I ducked it and hit her hard in the stomach, making her bend slightly in reaction before I followed up with a heavy kick, knocking her back. I charged towards her, landing a few hits but not enough to make a huge impact as she kept either dodging or smashing her fist against mine. Eventually she hit me hard in the chest, knocking me back far enough to give us both space.

We stared at each other a moment before she suddenly opened fire with her gauntlets, I did all I could to run and dodge, avoiding Yang's explosive firepower. I waited for an opportunity before grinning and without warning running directly at her as she reloaded, once I was close I quickly dropped and slid into her legs, knocking them out from under her.

"Got you on the ground, blondie" I teased when suddenly she flipped, straddling me with a grin.

"And now I got you pinned, sir knight" She teased back, she pulled an arm back before smashing it into my face disorientating me, I did the only thing I could think of doing and started rolling us until I had her pinned under me.

"Oh? What's the big scary robot gonna do to little ol' me?" She said in a teasing innocent voice to which I answered with a grin and activated my semblance as what looked like a slightly transparent blue hammer smashed into her face, knocking her senseless and wiping out the remainder of her aura.

"Winner! Knight Celeste!" The system announced as the crowd cringed at the last brutal hit.

I collapsed next to her, both of us panting tiredly, I reached out and nudged her to get her attention.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" I complained with a chuckle as she giggled, both of us standing slowly and walking to the stands where we collapsed next to each other exhausted.

* * *

Silver Pov

* * *

"Guess that means I'm up." I said as I removed my arms from Icarus and Ruby's hold.

"Don't worry! If you hurt yourself I'll be your nurse!" Icarus assured me.

"Euh! Me too!" Ruby joined in.

'Almost makes me want to get hurt, almost.' I thought before heading to the locker room to change. Once there I found my locker and opened it revealing my hunter's attire. I quickly changed clothes before materializing my psionic throwing knives from my inventory and had them hover around me, I now possesed twenty of these little death machines. I found Ren already prepared on the arena, standing as serene as ever.

"3" The countdown started, I quickly went invisible and prepared to unleash my blades.

"2" Ren made no move, standing calmly

"1" The arena was silent

"Fight!" The countdown ended. I unleashed my swarm of blades towards Ren, however he seemed to weave through them heading directly towards me before opening fire on my position and actually hitting me, even as I dodged he seemed to track me, seems his senses are no joke. I deactivated my stealth and called my blades to me having them spin in front of me to deflect the incoming dust rounds, as they spun I split off five of them to convert into ion cannons hovering above me and began returning fire. Ren, seeing he was outgunned started charging right at me weaving through the ion rounds until he was within range to strike.

'Oh… he's good.' I thought before calling two blades to me to wield as makeshift daggers and charging to meet Ren, our weapons collided and Ren used his momentum to flip over me dodging the knives I had attempted to send towards him. We returned to close combat, occasionally clipping each others aura as we crossed blades until we were both in the red, we both flipped away from each other and started sending our ranged attacks at one another once more. I opted to let my twenty blades spin in front of me and before firing them all at once into a massive ion round that impacted into Ren, he had used his blades to deflect most of the damage but his aura couldn't take it, Ren fell to one knee as his aura depleted. I immediately called off my bombardment and allowed my knives to drop to the ground before going to help Ren to his feet.

"Winner, Silver Silencian!" The system announced. I supported Ren to his seat by Nora before calling my knives to me and stowing them on my huntsman uniform, with that done I returned to me seat between Icarus and Ruby.

"I really wanted to be your nurse too…" Icarus sighed as I sat down, Ruby seemed slightly downcast as well.

"Well, you're up next, how about whoever wins I'll do one request for?" I suggested, fire seemed to ignite in both their eyes… what have I done.

"Not take backs!/No take backs!" They both cheered before running to the locker rooms to change and gear up. Once they returned to the arena the countdown started once more.

"3" They tensed, ready to spring.

"2" An inferno could be seen raging in their eyes.

"1"

"Fight" They both charged directly at one another… however… Icarus slipped as she was about to attack and Ruby couldn't slow down as she had used her semblance to gain speed… They both collided into each other smashing their heads into one another with a solid smack.

"Tie!" The system announced as both of them laid on the twitching, it seems they didn't put up an aura shield in time. I made my way down to the arena and carried Icarus and Ruby's twitching forms over my shoulders back to their seats where I set them down… idiots. Next up should be Jaune and Pyrrha… this should be interesting. I watched as they both entered the locker rooms and returned in their combat attire, weapons in hand.

"3" Jaune raised his shield and held his sword tightly

"2" Pyrrha aimed her spear as if she was about to throw it.

"1" Jaune looked a little scared.

"Fight!" Pyrrha launched her spear towards Jaune and clipped his hoodie sending him out of the arena.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out politely to where Jaune was hanging from the arena wall.

"Winner by ringout! Pyrrha Nikos!" The system announced.

"Owowowowoowowww/owowowowowow" I heard from either side of me, seems they woke up.

"Who won?/Who won?" They both asked at once, really was it that important to win?

"Neither of you, it was a tie." I told them chuckling slightly.

"So we both won?" Ruby tilted her head and asked.

"Or did we both lose?" Icarus followed up.

'Oh no.' I thought. They looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement.

"We tied so we'll share the request, if that's alright with you Silver." Icarus said a little too sweetly.

"Yeah, you promised…" Ruby said with silver puppy dog eyes.

'Fuck me…' I thought before nodding my head, two against one, how was i supposed to win?

"Yes!/Yes!" They cheered before high fiving each other. An unspoken alliance has formed this day.

* * *

Knight Pov

* * *

'Guess that leaves Eliza and Nora.' I thought as I watched Pyrrha help Jaune down before they returned to their seats. Eliza stood and walked to the locker room as Nora did too though seeming excited. Once they returned I watched as Eliza nod politely at Nora from the opposite side of the arena as the countdown began. Once it started Nora used her hammer to propel her forward towards Eliza as she simply dodged the rocketing past girl and used her spear to clothesline her. I winced at that and chuckled while Eliza waited for Nora to stand and held her hand up and did the universal 'bring it' gesture as Nora grinned charging her but Eliza seemed to gracefully dodge and dance out of the way of each blow and smash while also leaving little slashes here and there, which were quickly adding up and beginning to run Nora low on aura. Suddenly Nora, slammed her hammer down, the force of the impact knocking Eliza back a few feet and knocking up dust.

Suddenly from the other side of the wall of dust 4 grenades flew towards her along with a rocket hammer propelled Nora. Eliza simply smirked, using her spear to knock the grenades back at Nora and using the explosion as a distraction suddenly summoned a spear from the ground, hoping to finish her there. Suddenly though Nora dropped from the explosion, completely dodging the large summoned spear and slamming her hammer into Eliza's stomach and knocking her into the air as she landed against the arena floor hard.

"Tie!"

I glanced at the scene in confusion before noticing the several thin spears that must have erupted from the ground after Eliza was airborne and finished off Nora's aura. I chuckled shaking my head and heading down into the arena and helping Eliza up and carrying her into the stands while she tiredly protested the action but quickly stopped from being sore from the rather harsh hammer blow and the drain of summoning more than one spear at the same time.

"Nora can take on the next fight, Eliza is too tired out" I announced with a smile while Eliza tiredly pouted before moving from my arms and plopping down on Icarus much to mine and Silver's amusement.

"She doesn't have such cold and hard arms like you...and I'm tired." She stated as she snuggled into Icarus causing me to laugh.

"I say we call it for the day, rest up and come back to finish this." Silver suggested, he's right, I could use some rest after that fight with Yang. Numerous groans and nods of agreement were shared before we all started leaving the arena.

* * *

Replies:

In reply to DahakStaz: Hello again! Thanks for reading, glad you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21: The Request

AN: Bit of a side story I wanted to write, Ruby and Icarus decide what they want their request to be.

* * *

The next night, Silver Pov

* * *

I found myself sitting between pajama wearing Ruby and Icarus in my room after a long day of classes and studying, they were currently having a silent conversation with the occasional cute noise followed by one of them blushing… apparently they were deciding what they were going to request of me. Knight and Elizabeta had taken a trip to Vale to unwind. Suddenly Icarus and Ruby leapt up to high five each other before turning to me with sparkling eyes.

"Have you decided?" I asked curiously, they both nodded their heads happily at that. "And what pray tell did you choose?" I asked.

"Massages/Massages." They said together with dangerously sparkling eyes although Ruby was blushing quite a bit.

"Ahuh… sure i guess?" I replied uncertainly, honestly sounds kinda nice in my opinion. "Did you have a place in Vale you wanted to go to? We can set up an appointment there." I offered.

"Idiot…" Ruby said quietly while shaking her head. Icarus suddenly moved towards me pushing me back onto the bed before straddling me.

"You'll be giving the massages, personally." Icarus clarified and stared at me awaiting an answer.

"Alright." I agreed, still sounds fun.

"Good answer." Icarus said as she released me and moved to her dresser.

"So, when we doing this?" I asked curiously.

"Now." Icarus said as she pulled out various scented massage oils from a drawer.

"How are you already prepared? Didn't you just agree on what you wanted." I asked the biggest question on my mind.

"A girl can dream can't she? And for those dreams to become reality she has to be prepared." Icarus replied as she sorted out the various bottles before starting to pull out some candles. Seriously she was way too prepared.

"Ahuh…" Was all I could manage in response. "Well who would like to go first?" I asked seeing as I can't really clone myself to massage both of them at the same time. Ruby and Icarus had another silent conversation before nodding to each other, they suddenly jumped into a game of rock paper scissors, which Ruby won.

"Victory!" Ruby cheered while holding up the V sign. Icarus sighed before moving around the room lighting the scented candles she had retrieved from her dresser and then dimming the lights, seems we're ready.

"Ready Ruby?" I asked to get her attention.

"Of course, just give me a moment." Ruby said before taking a couple of deep breaths and whispering something to psyche herself up, with that done she started removing her pajamas, stripping down until she was just in a pair of lacey red panties and a matching bra. She was blushing rather heavily as she moved and laid down on the bed face down exposing her back to me. I moved over to the bed and straddled her before starting to massage her shoulders, working out the built up tension from swinging crescent rose around all the time. I took my time before slowly moving down her back working out various kinks and problem areas she had built up from all the training, she seemed to be enjoying herself judging by the content noises she kept making. With her back covered I moved to her legs, working out the built up tension as best I could, afterwards I massaged her feet making her sigh happily. By the end of the massage Ruby was half asleep in bliss, she really needed this apparently.

"My turn?" Icarus asked curiously from where she had been watching me work on Ruby.

"Yeah, just lay down next to Ruby, I don't think she wants to get up." I said. Icarus quickly stripped out of her pajamas leaving herself in black panties and a matching bra before laying down next to the content Ruby, once she was face down she unclipped her bra leaving her back bare.

"Would you mind using some of the oils?" Icarus requested. I grabbed a bottle of vanilla body oil and poured some into my hands after straddling Icarus, I started working the oil into her shoulders similar to how I had done for Ruby before moving down her back adding more oil when I needed to. Icarus didn't have as many kinks as Ruby, although she hasn't been training as long as Ruby had. After thoroughly massaging the oil into Icarus's body I finally stopped and stood up, leaving a very content Icarus laying on the bed.

"I think we need to do this more often." Icarus sighed as she said.

"Ditto." Ruby happily agreed.

All i could do was shake my head at their antics as I retrieved a towel from the restroom to wipe down Icarus. I took my time removing the oil until she was finally dried off, with that done Icarus sat up and hugged me… although she must have forgot her bra was unhooked and pressed her bare breasts into me.

"You did pretty good Silver, I feel refreshed… though next time you'll need to be more thorough with me." Icarus said before whispering the last part into my ear. After a moment she looked down and noticed her missing bra. "Whoops" was all she said as she stuck her tongue out before moving to put her bra back on. "Come on Ruby, we need to get dressed now." Icarus said after looking at the time, with that both girls quickly changed back into their pajamas.

"Thanks for the massage, Silver. See you tomorrow." Ruby said as she left the room to return to her dorm room looking energized and refreshed. I helped Icarus clean up the various oils and candles around the room before we ended up laying in bed together, another day passed brings us ever closer to the fall, may as well enjoy these days while we still can.


	22. Chapter 22: Silver City

AN: Wasn't really sure what I wanted to write, ended up with working on the groundwork for a kingdom. Replies at the end!

* * *

Late night, SILV Dorm

* * *

'Time to get to work.' I thought as I freed myself from Icarus's grasp and slipped out of bed. I materialized a portal to the silver void before stepping through, within the void I changed my clothes after retrieving a copy of my huntsman attire from my inventory, with that done I opened another portal leading to the bridge of the Dawn in orbit before stepping through.

"Commander on deck!" My marines saluted as they called out, Athena also saluted from where she appeared on the main screen of the bridge.

"At ease, Athena report." I said as I approached the main screen.

"The fleet hasn't been idle in your absence commander, already we have produced an additional three Battlecruisers bringing our fleet up to six in total along with their respective fighter compliments. Additionally we have upgraded the shipyard with the capabilities to produce large Protoss warships, however these will take more time than our Battlecruisers due to the sheer size of the ships." Athena proudly reported the progress. "As a side note I recently performed a test of our atmospheric capabilities when I took the Dawn into the upper atmosphere to retrieve the team of Banshees from the surface. All systems performed perfectly commander."

"Excellent work as always Athena, bring up the design interface and show me our current Protoss designs." I said before requesting as I stood over a large holographic table.

"At once commander, bringing them up now." Athena adjusted herself to be a small holographic version of herself on the table before bringing up four designs. "Currently in order of time and resources required to construct we have designs for the Carrier, Mothership, and Arkship. Additionally Sia has supplied a design for an purification beam station to be used as a orbital bombardment weapon." Athena said as miniaturized version of the designs floated above the table, Sia's design certainly caught my eye, it could prove useful in removing Grimm nests and other entrenched positions.

"Military might is all well and good, but we need to start thinking about establishing ourselves as more than just a military power. What I'm considering is using the mothership as a base for a shielded city, establishing a safe haven for the people of Remnant and a point of power for our faction." I explained my thoughts before keying in some requirements, using the holographic display to make a copy of the Mothership before beginning to redesign it.

"A mix of Terran-Protoss architecture and technology to form a city which the people of Remnant can see as a guiding light." I said as I began restructuring the miniaturized Mothership to have a central square surrounded by high rise Terran housing along with locations for commerce aspects such as shops, restaurants and offices. A road network and sewer system was put in place, expanding outwards as I designed a city around the square. Large hydroponics towers for agriculture were positioned on the outer edge of the city, ensuring fresh food wouldn't become an issue. A city wall was established, ringing around the city from which the phase shield would project until it formed a dome across the entire city. Noticing the city had become a sprawling concrete jungle I removed sections and replaced them with parks and forested areas, connecting them to the network of roads as recreational locations for citizens. Finally I addressed the transit system, above key roads I put in place infrastructure for a hover train which citizens could use to avoid traffic and travel across the city on it's pre planned routes, with a train in place for ground traffic I removed a outlying city segment and replaced it with a air base of sorts for air traffic coming into the city. With the basic requirements and design set I'll just have Sia look over it before producing the behemoth of a ship.

"Send the design to Sia and have her immediately ready it for production, once she gives the go ahead produce one and alert me upon its completion." I ordered to which Athena nodded and began sending the design to Sia in the lab. "Carry on with your tasks, I'll be returning to Remnant." I said before opening a portal directly to my room and stepping through.

'Only a few weeks until the Vytal Festival…' I thought as I checked the time, finding it to be well into the AM I simply laid down in bed reading until classes.

* * *

2 weeks later, after class, Silver dorm, 1 week to Vytal Festival.

* * *

'That class fucking blows every time…' I thought as I dropped my school books on the ground before collapsing on the bed, I was going to catch some much needed shut eye when my scroll rang.

"Yes?" i answered not bothering to check the id.

"It's ready commander Silver!" Athena cheerfully said.

"Remind me what that was again?" I asked half asleep already.

"The city of course! The finishing touches are being applied now!" Athena reminded me.

"Oh… OH! The city! Fuck, thanks for reminding me I'll be up momentarily." I said before waking myself up, opening a portal to the Dawn's bridge and stepping through.

"Commander on deck!" The marines saluted again… that's going to get real annoying at some point.

"At ease, Athena, bring us to the shipyard, I want to see the fruits of the fleet's efforts." I commanded, the ship immediately began moving, aligning for warp, with a flash of light we were now at the shipyard, five Battlecruisers and their fighter compliments could be seen defending a shipyard that held a massive modified protoss mothership.

"Is she ready?" I asked

'She's more than ready, better than that design you threw together too. No offense Hierarch.' I heard Sia's voice in my head before noticing she had made her way to the bridge as well.

"Anything left before we can put her down on Remnant?" I asked what i was wondering most.

'No, we gave it a compliment of two hundred probes and five hundred marines to maintain and defend it, not that it needs it with that overpowered phase shield. Just give us the location and we'll have her land.' Sia said through our link.

"Send it to land on the southern coast of Sanus near our island base between Vale and Vacuo. We'll establish ourselves as a new coastal city and open the city to refugees after the fall." I outlined a position on the holographic map Athena had displayed conveniently.

"At once commander, shall we send some Battlecruisers along with it?" Athena confirmed before asking.

"Yes, send three to maintain position in orbit with the Dawn. We'll use them as launch platforms should something go wrong, it's about time we started moving more of our firepower to Remnant anyway." I agreed. "Have the shipyard begin production of one of Sia's stations, I want one in orbit before the festival." I ordered.

"It will be done. Shall I prepare the fleet to warp back to Remnant?" Athena said before asking.

"Yes, bring us back." I agreed and watched as we formed a formation around the mothership along with the three other battlecruisers that would be joining us and then in a huge flash of light we were once again in orbit of Remnant, only this time we had small fleet with us.

"Land the city, then start sending teams of marines out to clear the surrounding Grimm… you have free reign to use whatever means necessary to ensure the safety of the city." I said as I gazed out towards Remnant.

"At once commander, beginning landing… standby for atmospheric entry." Athena reported as the massive Mothership began its journey towards the surface of Remnant. "City-Mothership successfully passed the upper atmosphere, approaching landing site, scanning, Grimm detected along with uneven terrain, firing purifier beam to clear initial landing site of Grimm and terrain." Athena reported in as a holographic image of the Mothership was displayed on center holo table. "Mothership reports good effect on purifier beam, landing." Athena said as the holo display showed the Mothership entrenching itself into the ground near the coast. "Mothership is landed, tasking four hundred marines with search and destroy now, leaving one hundred on standby in the city." The holographic map quickly zoomed in showing marine teams leaving the Mothership in formation, marching out into the surroundings to combat any Grimm remaining after the landing. "Deploying probes to establish pylons and photon cannon defenses surrounding the Mothership to further solidify our defenses." I watched the holo-table as a swarm of probes left the shielded Mothership and began warping in defensive cannons around the Mothership, I'd like to see the Grimm try to assault this bastion.

"Excellent work Athena, continue to monitor the city for changes, I'll be returning to Remnant now." I said before materializing a portal back to my dorm.

"Aigh aigh commander!" Athena called out as I stepped through the portal.

As my feet hit the floor of my dorm I looked around and found the room to be empty, good thing too I was pretty tired anyway, I was about to collapse onto my bed when someone knocked on the door, groaning slightly I went to open it and found Ruby Rose in her pajamas waiting outside.

"Hey, whats up Ruby?" I asked wondering how she got the perfect timing for right when i returned.

"Can I come in?" Ruby asked smiling at me.

"Of course." I replied as I moved out of the way of the door and let Ruby into the room, she walked to the center of the room before turning around to look at me.

"Would it be alright if I spend the night with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah no problem, I was about to pass out anyway." I replied before collapsing onto my bed and getting comfortable.

"Perfect!" Ruby cheered before leaping onto the bed before snuggling into me, she seemed content to just remain like this so I started drifting to sleep after wrapping my arms around her.

'If only I could stay like this forever.' I thought as my consciousness faded.

* * *

Replies!

In reply to NoOneInParticular17: That's cool, though I will say that the player 2 was no where near random. As some backstory although I believe I have said before I have a friend who is writing a story as well which follows the adventures of Knight Celeste (Player 2) in Remnant, we both started our stories at exactly the same time and have been writing along side each other and bouncing ideas back and forth of what our characters should be doing. He however refuses to post his work so I sadly can't say if anyone will ever be able to read it besides him and I. However! Occasionally bits of his story will be incorporated into my story when I do Knight Pov's, so you'll be able to see that and I'll try to remember to drop an authors note when that is the case.


	23. Chapter 23: Amity Colosseum

AMITY COLOSSEUM

Within Amity Colosseum

"Hey, what did I miss?" I asked as I sat down with my team between Icarus and Knight.

"Nothing much, team RWBY is going against team ABRN. The fun stuff won't be starting until the tournament goes to shit." Knight answered without taking his eyes off the match. "Everything ready on your end?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, once the fun starts I'll call in the cavalry." I said just as Team RWBY finished their match, victory as expected.

"So we're really not participating in the tournament?" Icarus asked after tapping me on the shoulder.

"Not this time, hopefully we can catch the next one, assuming there's still kingdoms left to host it when this is all over." I replied while standing up from my seat. "I'm going to go congratulate Team RWBY on their victory, anyone care to join me?"

"Righto Boss, lead the way." Knight jumped up from his seat, he never was one to sit around. The girls decided to stay in the arena and promised to hold our seats for us.

Knight and I exited the main area of the coliseum before catching one of the round the clock transports that were running trips to and from the Beacon grounds. After a short flight we landed near the fairgrounds and disembarked. We browsed the various food stalls while making our way towards the noodle stand we had spotted Team RWBY heading towards. Along the way I purchased a bag of some classic chocolate-chip cookies for Ruby, as for the rest of her team I simply figured I'd offer to pay for their meal.

Eventually we arrived just as Weiss's card was declined, Knight cracked up and alerted the group to our presence when he noticed Blake on the verge of tears due to her special bowl of fish and noodles being taken away.

"Silver!" Ruby squealed while using her semblance to practically teleport onto my shoulders so she could play with my hair.

"Hey Ruby, I got you a gift." I said while handing her the bag of cookies.

"Oh you shouldn't have! What is it?" Ruby asked while opening the sealed bag, once she found the contents there was no further words as she was busy devouring the cookies.

"As I don't have a gift for the rest of you, how about I pay for your meal?" I offered while retrieving my bank card from my inventory. After a quick check the purchase went through and their food was returned to them.

"Hey thanks, Silver!" Yang said while Blake was busy tearing into her food, meanwhile Weiss was mulling over why her card was declined.

"No problem, so have you seen Team JNPR? They're up next right?" I asked while taking lifting Ruby off my shoulders and placing her back into her seat. "Also Ruby, eat your food first, desert later."

"Huh, you say something?" Ruby asked as she was searching in the cookie bag for crumbs, having already finished the entire bag.

"Nevermind…" I sighed while patting her head.

"Were you looking for us?" Pyrrha suddenly appeared behind me and asked, her team close behind.

"Oh! Pyrrha, I wanted to wish you luck on your next match." I said while waving to Jaune, Ren and Nora.

"Thank you Silver, but for now we really should be getting to the coliseum or else we'll be late for our match." Pyrrha replied with a smile before leading her team towards the transports.

"Well, I just came down to congratulate you on your win, come on Knight we should get back since the girls are saving us our seats." I said while dragging Knight away from an ice-cream stand.

"Wait! Silver where are you sitting? Are you participating in the tournament?" Ruby set down her food and used her semblance to latch onto me once more.

"We got some decent seats in the general seating area, but no, we're not participating this time around." I answered to which Ruby tilted her head.

"Why not?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I just have a bad feeling about this tournament, should anything go wrong I'd rather be with my team than separated." I answered as honestly as I could, hopefully she wont be too mad about me being all cloak and dagger. After giving Ruby a hug we parted ways, Knight and I entered the transport landing area and caught one heading back to the coliseum. Rejoining Icarus and Elizabeta, we took our seats and waited for the next match to start. Once again the fight was uneventful in the sense that JNPR won after a heated battle with their opponents. Opting not to watch the remaining fight my team and I returned to our dorm to get some early rest. The following day we laid low, knowing that Yang would inevitably be tricked into breaking Mercury's leg, we gave her and her team space to deal with their own thoughts. Finally the night passed and it was the day of the "fall" as we had been calling it lately.

We took our seats within the coliseum, and ultimately waited until Pyrrha and Penny were selected to fight one another. Once more Cinder's teammate Emerald used her semblance to alter the reality that Pyrrha was seeing. Pyrrha used her own semblance and ended up slicing Penny apart due to her weapons being caught by Pyrrha's polarity. The crowd was horrified, but this wasn't the end. As if on cue, Cinder's broadcast began playing throughout the world by hijacking the Amity broadcast.

Through a long speech and twisted words Cinder altered the publics opinion, forcing negative emotions to build. This inevitably drew the Grimm. Once the broadcast ended, the sirens began to blare.

"ALERT, incoming Grimm attack. Threat level nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." An automated emergency alert was announced. I looked at Knight and we both nodded, it was time.

* * *

Re-uploading to fix an error


	24. Chapter 24: Leaving Amity Colosseum

_**Leaving Amity Colosseum**_

Deafening emergency sirens blared throughout the city while an evacuation message repeated. General James Ironwood attempted to calm the civilians in the Amity Colosseum using the announcement system but as flying Grimm began pounding on the coliseum's shields the panic only grew.

' _Athena, prepare the fleet for short range jump to the City of Vale.'_ I mentally commanded through the neural link.

' _Roger roger commander! Oh, Sia wanted me to let you know that we completed the purifier beam station and positioned it over Vale. Transferring control to you now, Commander.'_ Athena responded, rapidly data on using the orbital station was transmitted through the link to me.

' _Thank you Athena, begin warp when you're ready.'_ I said through the link before turning to Knight.

"Don't worry about my side of things, my synthetics are already landing at the docks of the city. We'll secure a beachhead, just get some reinforcements here soon." Knight said while using a holographic map of Vale to coordinate troop movements.

"Alright, Icarus you're with me, Elizabeta I leave Knight in your capable hands." I said just as the coliseum shields finally failed. A large Nevermore broke through and landed over the remains of Penny's body. Pyrrha was still in shock over having essentially killed Penny and thus did nothing as the gigantic Nevermore rushed towards her. Luckily, Ruby shot forward with her semblance and used one of Penny's swords to stab and block the charging Grimm. By now Icarus and I had already arrived next to Pyrrha.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted while wielding the sword. The Nevermore took to the air and lined up for a charge towards Ruby, suddenly numerous rocket propelled lockers accurately hit the Grimm and knocked it out of the air. The lockers began opening revealing the various weapons of Beacon's teams and some teams from the other kingdoms, personally I had always kept my weapons within my inventory, but this is certainly one way to make an entrance.

As the Nevermore began standing up once more, the various teams worked together to inflict a world of hurt upon it, eventually they sliced off its head and finally finished the Grimm. Pyrrha took this moment to apologize to Ruby while holding a fragment of Penny in her hands. Jaune even acted like a leader for once, declaring the true enemy to be the one who was on the broadcast.

While everyone was a moment I moved over to Penny's broken body with Icarus and crouched down to examine her remains. A quick scan with a device from my inventory revealed her "core", everything that made her Penny, was intact. Putting her body into maintenance mode caused the still functional chest compartment to open, this revealed a sphere that seemed to pulse with aura, retrieving it I moved to Ruby who had been watching.

"This is Penny, everything she ever was and ever will be was right here, the rest was simply a body for her to move with. We can bring her back." I said while holding out the core. Ruby gently took it in her hands and hugged it to her chest.

"When this is over, bring her back, please…" Ruby said giving me her trust while handing back Penny's core. I was about to respond, however more Grimm appeared on the coliseum upper levels, Griffins this time. Just as one launched an attack, a bullet impacted it sending it flying away. Seems some of our teachers had arrived.

"Students, I think it would be best for you to leave." Professor Port said in a tone that wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"But we can hel…" Ruby started but was quickly cut off by Professor Ooblek.

"Miss Rose, this day will surely go down in Remnants history, I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Professor Ooblek said. To that Ruby nodded and while wielding her scythe, which she had called in with another students scroll, she took charge and had the group move away from the arena and towards the Amity docks. As we all ran, Athena finally contacted me.

' _Fleet ready to deploy, short range jump in 3. 2. 1.'_ Athena reported just as we reached the docks, looking around I could see thousands of civilians and students boarding the limited transports available. Shifting my vision towards the sky, I watched as five battle-cruisers jumped into the air space of Vale. The displacement of air caused the entire coliseum to shake and numerous screams of terror as civilians and students alike clung to one another for support. Finally, when the shaking ended, everyone was shocked as they looked out at the absurd battle-cruisers, just their sheer size dwarfed the Atlas battleships. They loomed menacingly awaiting further orders.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked the nearby General Ironwood, even he was clearly confused at this point. He took a moment to compose himself before addressing the group.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city,the White Fang has invaded Beacon, to make matters worse some vagabond has seized control of one of my ships, I intend to take it back. Some sort of robotic force has landed and taken over the city docks, they appear to be helping, for now. As for the gigantic ships that appeared out of nowhere, even I don't know where they came from." Ironwood said as he boarded one of his military transports.

"Come on, we can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune said after Ironwood left, most of the group began following him. Leaving only Icarus, Ruby, and I standing near the edge, looking out towards the massive battle-cruisers above the burning Vale. Small fighter craft and large transports could be seen launching out of the huge ships.

"Silver… Help me understand what's happening. These ships… this attack… none of it is surprising to you… Please, tell me what's going on." Ruby asked now that the group had gotten further away.

"That's a long story Ruby, I want to tell you everything, I really do. But right now we need to do everything we can to stop this attack from doing any more damage. If you'll trust in me, I'll tell you everything you want to know after this Is over." I replied as numerous medivac drop-ship flew up from below and landed nearby within the Amity docks. Rapidly automated marines rushed off the transport and began moving into the coliseum to help eliminate any remaining Grimm.

"Ruby, do you trust me?" I asked while mentally ordering Athena to dispatch a medivac to me.

"Yes, of course I trust you." Ruby said seriously.

"Then come with me." I said while extending a hand as a medivac flew up from below directly behind me. It opened its hatch and I stepped backwards into the ship.


	25. Chapter 25: Cinder's Fall

**_Cinder's Fall_**

"Dawn, requesting landing clearance using priority code 001." Icarus could be heard from the cockpit of the Medivac contacting the Dawn.

"Roger roger Icarus~! Clearing a path for you now." I could hear Athena respond over the comm-link. Shortly after we landed within the Dawn's starboard hangar. Icarus opened the main hatch of the medivac and I led Ruby out into the busy hangar. Countless automated marines could be seen boarding Hercules transports and Medivacs. Numerous fighter-craft could be seen departing as escorts and on strike missions while even more could be seen returning to be rearmed by SCV's.

Glancing at Ruby I noticed she was in a state of near shock, so I simply took her hand and led her deeper into the Dawn with Icarus.

After a long walk and a few elevators, we finally reached the bridge. Directly in the center of the room was a large holographic table, currently it was showing an overview of Vale with accurate representation of everything that was happening. Red blips covered the entire city and were constantly flooding in, the Grimm were relentless in their assault.

"Athena, how's the evacuation progressing?" I asked while examining the holo-map.

"Vale was overly saturated with civilians due to the Vytal Festival, luckily the docks were secured early on by Knight's forces. Our combined forces have thus far been sending survivors to the docks while expanding the safe zone. Unfortunately Beacon was not secured in time and is currently under siege by a combined force of White Fang terrorists and the Grimm." Athena said while materializing herself in her miniature captain form.

"Beacon!?" Ruby finally returned to reality on hearing that Beacon was being attacked. "Silver, my team is still out there…"

"Athena, how will it affect our safe haven in Vale if we divert a battle-cruiser to Beacon along with it's complement of troops and air-forces." I asked while reorienting the map to show a burning Beacon academy. Retrieving my Scroll, I plugged it into a nearby terminal and had Athena use it to ping the locations of the students scrolls to give us an accurate live feed of where they were in Beacon.

"It will slow our advance in securing Vale, but, I do believe we can send a battle-cruiser to reinforce Beacon." Athena replied as the map updated with the students names under their blips now. Of Ruby's team, Yang and Blake were close to one another while Weiss was around the other teams. Judging by how Jaune is currently flying through the air and Pyrrha is moving up Beacon tower… Cinder already has the maiden powers.

'Damn, if Cinder already has the maiden powers… then the Grimm dragon isn't far behind and Pyrrha needs help.'I thought. 'Guess it's time to use my semblance.'

"Alright Ruby, looks like you're getting to find out what my semblance is," I said while preparing to open a portal to Beacon tower.

"Silver, this isn't the time for games. We need to get to Beacon!" Ruby replied clearly stressed.

"And we will, now come on." I said as a silver portal appeared before me, grabbing Ruby's hand I pulled her through with me, leaving Icarus and Athena to oversee the battle from the bridge.

When my vision cleared, the first thing I saw was Pyrrha taking an arrow to the chest after her aura broke. Cinder was approaching the downed girl to most likely incinerate her, however my portal opening distracted her.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried out upon seeing her friend.

"Ruby! Check on Pyrrha!" I yelled while charging at Cinder with my psionic scythe. Cinder began channeling the fall maiden powers to deflect the psionic edge of my scythe. 'So maiden powers can hold against psionic powers.'

Seeing that the battle was going nowhere and that I needed to get Pyrrha medical attention I began using my Protoss ability to blink around Cinder's defenses. As I shattered her aura, the Grimm dragon that had been resting in the nearby mountain finally made its move. Cinder used her maiden powers to fly onto the dragon's back where she stood looking down at me.

"What will you do now, boy?" Cinder asked while looking extremely cocky.

"This!" I said while retrieving my C-20A rifle from my inventory, using its laser designator and a quick mental message to Athena. The Battle-cruiser that had moved into range of Beacon to assist began firing on the dragon forcing it to take evasive action. "Athena! Yamato cannon that bitch!" I ordered, with that an orange blast of light blinded everyone around Beacon and startled those in the city. The Yamato cannon struck one of the wings and downed Cinder's dragon, I could see her through my scope getting up and looking towards my direction.

'Fuck, just die!' I thought before using the laser designator to target Cinder directly. This time I wanted to make sure the job was done. Mentally sending firing orders, the purifier orbital station activated for the fist time while the battle-cruiser laid down suppressive fire. The dark clouds above began to glow silver before splitting as a silver beam of light descended directly on top of Cinder and her dragon. 'Burn in hell, Cinder.' I thought after the strike finished, nothing but a crater remained, even I wouldn't survive that.

Turning back to Ruby and the wounded Pyrrha I opened a portal to Sia's lab on the Dawn before picking up Pyrrha and stepping through along with Ruby.

"Sia! We need medical assistance, can you help?" I asked as I set pyrrha on one of the available operating tables within the lab.

'I will do all I can, Executor.' Sia said through our link before moving to work on the semi conscious Pyrrha.

"Ruby, this is Sia, if anyone can save Pyrrha, then its her. I still need to secure your team, can I leave you here to watch over Pyrrha?" I asked Ruby who was busy gawking at Sia. Ruby nodded after a moment and moved to stand beside Pyrrha while remaining out of Sia's way.

'Alright, don't let her die Sia, thats an order.' I told Sia before opening a portal back to Beacon, the fight was far from over after all.


	26. REWRITE?

AN: Hello! I realize I have neglected this story for sometime... As such I have decided to attempt to rewrite it. Below is a what I am considering using as part of the first chapter. Kindly tell me your thoughts on the matter. What do you think of the new writing style? What changes would you like to see in the story so I can think about implementing them sooner rather than later. And finally, thank you for reading.

* * *

Silver Silencian. A young man that was zealously attempting to complete every achievement of his gaming media of choice, Starcraft II. He had been in a manic induced binge session, one which had gone on for over forty-eight hours.

He was so focused and honestly so sleep deprived that he could of sworn his hearing was faulty. At least, that was what he assumed. For a strange voice seemed to be speaking to him, however it sounded similar to having been said underwater making it extremely difficult to understand.

' _Damn it all, what was it they said about auditory hallucinations… Eh, probably not important.'_ Silver thought idly as he furiously attempted to micro his units, he had little time for thoughts, he was in a critical moment and running out of time to complete the level he was playing.

[Synchronization achieved! Host confirmed!]

Startled, Silver abruptly launched his chair away from his "command station", falling backwards comically. He had most certainly heard something just now, something too clear to be ignored.

"He… Hello?" Silver asked tentatively. Fear easily rooting itself into his being, normally he would take things in stride… but he had been awake for far too long and was losing himself both physically and mentally.

' _Get it together Silver! You're hearing things, you need to sleep.'_ Silver mentally berated himself.

[Detecting anomaly in Host… Diagnosis: Mental instability, potential risk of heart failure. Engaging emergency override!]

' _Creepy robot voice say what now?!'_ Silver thought while slightly panicking now. However, his mind soon went blank upon seeing particles of light drift away from where his limbs once were. His body was vanishing before his eyes.

A scream resounded through the house for a moment before abruptly cutting off. Silver's existence had been erased.

-Location: Unknown-

Silver found himself in a small white walled room. In front of him was a floating crystal, it shone with a myriad of colors as it peacefully spun a few centimeters off the ground.

Strangely, he found he was perfectly calm. His emotional and mental well being seemed to be locked into blissful serenity.

[Welcome host! Please approach of the crystal!]

Silver felt a strange pull or even resonance between himself and the crystal. Shakily he moved forward, he only stopped once he had come in contact with the crystal. With a flash of light information was rapidly forced into Silver's brain.

After sometime, Silver understood what had happened.

Simply put… Silver was a few moments away from death just moments ago. The only reason he was here and not on some cycle of reincarnation was because of this crystal before him.

Basically, the crystal is a kind of core for an advanced naturally created intelligence that was born from excess energy generated by the myriad realms of the multi-verse. This intelligence had only recently awoken and discovered it could not survive without a symbiotic relationship with a host. Thus it searched for the best match and found Silver, who had been close to death.

Once the intelligence synchronized with Silver's soul, they became permanently connected. However, with Silver being near death the intelligence ultimately had to erase Silver's physical body and retrieve his soul back to the room they currently inhabited before the world laws began Silver's journey through the afterlife system.

All of this was explained through a mental data packet which Silver received when he touched the crystal core.

Unfortunately, Silver can now no longer enter his original world. When the crystal intelligence extracted Silver's soul, it had also disrupted the world laws and set them into something similar to a defensive mode preventing foreign interference.

Sighing slightly, Silver's rational mind began to converse mentally with the crystal intelligence. He knew that he was now irreversibly connected with the crystal core. And soon, after a short mental conversation the two determined what to do next.

Silver was extremely interested in the fact that the intelligence confirmed the existence of other universes and worlds. Even better was the fact that the crystal could act as a medium to access the entire multi-verse. This was due to the fact that the crystal core was made up of multi-versal energy in the first place.

However, the core was weakened currently. Additionally the strength of the host would also reflect on the crystal core. Silver had no physical form at this point. As such he would need to use what little energy they had available to create one within the nearest location available where Silver could blend in and gain strength while the crystal secretly absorbed excess energy from the world itself.

With their plans set, Silver spent some time designing a young body for himself. He kept it at a youthful age to exploit his bodily potential as he grew. Silver was satisfied with his design after spending what could very well be days on it, he only had one shot after all.

Finally, Silver had the intelligence shrink the crystal core and pushed it into his younger body through its chest. Afterwords Silver merged with his body as well.

Once the merge was complete Silver and the crystal intelligence were finally ready to set off. Silver nodded his head and the crystal exerted the last of its energy to open a portal. Their destination was essentially unknown, however they were able to confirm that it was at least live-able on the other side.

Silver stepped through the portal and soon found himself on a wild ride through some kaleidoscope-like wormhole. When he finally arrived at his destination he felt sweet relief as he fell to his knees on some grassy terrain. He did not want to try world jumping anytime soon, nor did they have the energy to anyway.

Once he recovered enough to move around, Silver investigated the surroundings and found nothing except a forest of tall trees. He had landed in the middle of nowhere, and he somehow doubted he would find civilization anytime soon. However he knew that food, water, and shelter would be essential to obtain before nightfall. As for his clothing situation… he would figure it out later.


End file.
